¡ME NIEGO!
by theblackwhisp
Summary: kacchan comienza a sentirse muy raro, sus sentimientos se descontrolan y su mente se descompone, un kacchan descompuesto es un kacchan aún más irritable de lo normal, y peor, el chico explosivo niega el estar enamorado, así que algunos compañeros de su clase deciden ayudarle. ( katsudeku /posible kirikami) (si hay una parte sexual, kacchan será el pasivo)
1. no

no le gustaba.

Definitivamente no le gustaba el sentirse así.

Se daba asco, joder, ¿por qué?

¿por qué?

Su corazón se sentía raro, demasiado, nunca supo cuando es que eso cambió, nunca lo esperó no pudo predecirlo, su mente se desmoronaba en lamentos desesperados de negación

Día a día se lo repetía "no es cierto" pensaba en voz alta con su típico tono ruin.

Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de los dormitorios de su clase, ya era bien entrada la noche y a pesar de los duros entrenamientos, ni el ni sus compañeros estaban cansados, es más, los primeros se encontraban en la "sala de estar" charlando animadamente.

El no quería ser parte de esas cosas, le parecían estúpidas y sin sentido, además, no iba a hablar con un montón de basura.

Aún así.

Quiso observar debido al aburrimiento.

Se acercó para ver de que tanto hablaban.

-¿un juego?- escuchó decir a ochaco

-¡si! Será divertido y servirá para reirnos un rato en esta noche tan "animada"- sugirió ashido con una gran sonrisa

¿de qué iban todos?

-¿pero están seguros de que no nos arrepentiremos de esto?- preguntó kaminari con cierto nerviosismo

-¡no te preocupes! Todos lo haremos así que nadie podría burlarse de nadie de todas formas ¿no?-

-tienes razón- rió denki

-¿tu qué opinas midoriya-chan ? ¿te nos unes?- preguntó tsuyu

-su-supongo que será divertido de todas formas-

mierda, ahí otra vez, ese molesto tono de voz, lo irrita.

Lo irrita mucho.

Decidió mirar hacia arriba y ver el panorama

Ahí estaba.

Ese sentimiento de mierda que embriagaba sus sentidos completamente, maldita calidez

Malditos latidos.

Maldita la sonrisa boba que se había formado en su rostro.

Maldito….

¡MALDITO TODO!

-¿tu te unirás hombre?- preguntó kirishima mientras le daba un codazo amistoso

-¿¡de qué mierda hablas!?- bien, al menos era capáz de mantener su actitud normal en circunstancias como esas.

-¿no escuchaste en todo el rato que estuviste aquí? –

chasqueó la lengua con desprecio –no quise escuchar- mentira, solo lo negaba.

Negaba el hecho de que se había perdido en la voz de-

.

.

.

.

nadie.

No, nadie, esto no le podía estar pasando a el, a duras penas intentaba restaurar su orgullo y de repente pasa esto.

No

Definitivamente no.

Nunca.

-pues, para resumir, ashido nos preguntó si queríamos jugar a eso de la "botella", y pues, la mayoría dijo que si, ¿jugarás o no?-

-está bien, pero solo porque estoy aburrido-

la única verdad de la noche.

Todos se reunieron en un circulo para empezar, si bien no estaba toda la clase, se podían ver a bastantes.

Como

Uraraka, deku, kaminari, kirishima, ojiro, iida, ashido, momo, jirou, por supuesto mineta, tsuyu y todoroki.

¿todoroki?, le sorprende que ese bastardo mitad-mitad haya accedido al juego.

Se sentó tranquilamente al lado de kirishima y se preguntó que podría sacar de esto.

Quizá algunas risas.

-yo digo que empieza….¡momo!- gritó ashido con entusiasmo

-¿¡y-YO!? E-está bien- la chica hizo girar la botella con visible timidez.

Pobresita, pensó.

-m-mineta…- dijo estupefacta y horrorizada, todos los demás parecían tenerle pena a la chica.

El pervertido se acercó a momo con un sangrado nasal.

Asqueroso.

-¡TU PUEDES YAOMOMO!- la animó uraraka.

Ambos terminaron por darse el dichoso beso, la pelinegra se separó en seguida con asco.

Y mineta.

Bueno, el estaba disfrutandolo.

-y-yo, digo que sigue…- pensó.

-o-OJIRO-KUN-

para ese momento el ya había dejado de prestar atención, se dedicó a alejar la vista.

Antes de darse cuenta de que la botella que ojiro hizo girar apuntó a iida.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya un rato, sorpresivamente no le había tocado aun.

-todoroki-kun ¿podrás hacer esto?- preguntó una sorprendida uraraka al ver a hacia quien había apuntado la botella.

-no me importa la verdad, además, sería injusto el que me negara, ya que todos han besado a alguien que no quieren, así que…-

-aunque, bueno, la preocupación no deberías ser tu todoroki-chan, solo….miren a midoriya-chan- dijo tsuyu entre risas.

Qué.

¿deku?

¿deku en serio?

No, eso es mentira.

Se había negado a mirar en todo el tiempo que jugaron sus compañeros, además, se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-b-bueno, supongo que…- dijo ashido algo nerviosa antes de saltar nuevamente y gritar -¡ya sé! ¡podría ser un beso de mejilla!, así no te averguenzas tanto midoriya-

-¿qué?, no podría, como dijo todoroki-kun todos han besado a quienes les han tocado en la boca, además, yaoyorozu-san también estuvo avergonzada, lo haré como se debe-

mentira.

-bueno, ya que insistes- dijo la pelirosa

no puede ser.

Todoroki y deku se acercaron, ambos estaban avergonzados.

Detenlos, dijo su instinto.

Pero.

Lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba no lo dejó, era demasiado terco como para impedirlo, e ironicamente su impotencia lo torturaba.

Un roce, tan solo eso fue, debido a su mentalidad termino por ver al bastardo mitad-mitad y a deku dandose un beso, y por más que halla sido solo un roce, se enojó, por dentro, sus emociones se alborotaron drasticamente sin que nadie lo notase, estaba triste.

.

.

.

.

no, el no podía estar triste, despues de todo era el idiota de deku, el no sentía nada, claro que no, quizás ahora si esté cansado, quizás…

quizás

…

quizás necesita un respiro.

-kacchan- escuchó y volteó a ver a quien lo había llamado, aunque era algo obvio

-¡¿huh!?- pregntó simulando su tono habitual.

-t-te toca girar la botella- respondió izuku con algo de miedo.

El solo le arrebató la botella con fuerza, y comenzó a girarla bruscamente.

Mierda.

Una vez más se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos quedando absorto en ellos.

-D-DEKU-KUN NO- gritó ochaco

-q-qué mala suerte midoriya- escuchó a denki reirse.

-dos hombres consecutivos-

abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese comentario de tsuyu lo hizo caer en la cuenta.

Deku.

Debía besar a deku.

SIEMPRE DEKU.

¡¿NO PODÍA ESE MIERDAS SALIR DE SU VIDA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!?

-k-kacchan, ¿pasa algo?-

todos esperaban que el se fuese echando humo de las manos debido a su exposivo carácter.

Pero no.

No les iba a dar en el gusto.

El iba a hacerlo, porque quería romper las expectaivas de los demás.

El NO quería besar a deku.

Gruñó

Tomó a deku del cuello de su camiseta y quiso terminar con todo de una vez.

Pero.

No entendía que le pasaba.

¿vergüenza? Su…

su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte.

Mierda

Se sorprendió demasiado al ver que de hecho deku fue quien lo besó a el, el concretó la acción.

Perdió toda noción del tiempo, sus sentidos se nublaron, su corazón comenzó a palpitar aun más que antes, si es que se podía y un color rojo intenso tiñó sus mejillas.

Los labios de deku…

Tan suaves, tan calidos, el solo contacto con ellos lo volvió loco de placer….

Pero.

Que asco, el no pudo actuar como de costumbre con ese bastardo.

¡que frustrante! ¿¡por qué tenía que ser tan débil al estar a su lado!?

Se separaron, y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta sus sentimientos, ya que nadie se veía sorprendido por la duración del beso que en la realidad no había sido más que un roce de un segundo al igual que con todoroki.

Sino que todos quedaron estupefactos al ver que de hecho se habían besado.

-me voy a la mierda, ya me aburrí de esto- dijo antes de pararse e irse a su habitación.

Poco rato despues de haber dicho eso todos se fueron, despues de todo eran las dos de la mañana y aún tenían clases al día siguiente

Se rescostó en su cama.

Intentó dormir pero no pudo, se dio mil vueltas.

Su mente estaba ocupada pensando en deku, y lo odiaba, su corazón había actuado raro hacia unos minutos y negaba el por qué.

Solo…

El no era homosexual ¿okay?

No lo era.

¿verdad?

Frunció su ceño y explotó con una de sus manos una almohada

-¡maldito deku!- gruñó.

-todo esto es tu culpa-

…

no se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que sonó el despertador, por supuesto, el lo apagó con su mal humor de costumbre.

Ya estando en su salon de clases, logró escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros sobre el juego de ayer.

Escuchó a kaminari reirse antes de decir –ahora podemos extorsionar a los demás-

-¿no eras tu el que estaba preocupado por eso?- dijo jirou.

-bueno, si, pero ya que me besé con muchas chicas no me daría vergüenza el que me amenzaran con decirselo a todos, es más, ¡me enorgullecería!- sonrió triunfal.

-¿en serio?, y que hay de….-

-no, ¡NO LO DIGAS!- de repente esto se puso interesante.

-ki-ri-shi-ma- canturreó hagakure

-¡¿e-EH!? ¡¿HAGAKURE TU ESTABAS AHÍ!?-

-lo vi todo- sonrió de forma maligna, aunque nadie pudo verlo.

Oh mierda, alguien más que sabía sobre su beso con el peliverde.

Si…..

Ese beso.

Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos para cubrir el sonrojo al recordarlo, sintió esas típicas y cursis "mariposas" en el estómago y una boba sonrisa se formó inconcientemente en sus labios.

Debía verse ridículo en esa situación.

Automaticamente volvió a fruncir el ceño intentando evadir todo pensamiento sobre izuku.

Mierda.

-u-URARAKA-SAN QUE CRUEL- genial, simplemente genial, intentando evadirle y de repente se le ocurre gritar.

Que remedio.

-¡DEKU! ¡CALLATE GRANDISIMO BASTARDO!- gritó

al ver que el dueño de sus pensamientos se callaba, volvió a su posicion anterior, debía distraerse de alguna manera.

Sacó su teléfono para leer lo que sea, en verdad, estaba desesperado.

-oye bakugou, ¿no crees que has sido demasiado cruel con midoriya?- quien acaba de decir semejante mier-

-¡¿a quien le importa eso!?- oh, era kirishima.

-es que, bueno, el ya tenía miedo de entrar aquí, así que el que le amenaces solo debió matarlo del susto-

-¡no es como si me importaran los sentimientos de ese bastardo idiota e inutil que solo sabe gritar como nena, por mi que se muera!-

kirishima empezó a reir.

-¡¿qué es tan gracioso!?-

-nada nada- hizo una pausa para seguir riendose, esta vez aún más fuerte – MIERDA NO PUEDO, AYUDA –

de repente se sonrojó por la vergüenza, no podía soportar el que alguien se riese de el, y encima sin fundamento aparente.

-¡¿por qué te ries tanto hijo de puta!?-

el pelirojo se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa pícara

-parece que a **alguien** le afectó cierto **beso** –

su sonrojo aumentó

-¡eso es ridículo!- respondió con enojo antes de bajar su tono de voz - ¡a quien podría gustarle ese idiota de todas formas! Es un bueno para nada-

esta vez kirishima se calló de la risa, joder, reía tanto que se retorcía probablemente de dolor, incluso parecía que no podía respirar.

-¿¡AHORA QUÉ TE PASA BASTARDO!?- gritó.

-yo nunca dije que midoriya te gustara-

se cagó al oír esas palabras.

Tenía razón.

Oh mierda.

Solo pudo quedarse en silencio mientras su cara de enojo alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

Su amigo se volvió a sentar, esta vez con más seriedad.

-espera un segundo-

el solo se limitó a escuchar.

-¿en verdad…-

no.

Que **no** lo pregunte.

-¿en verdad te gusta midoriya?-

-¡NO!- gritó generando explosiones debido al nerviosismo.

NO LE GUSTABA DEKU.

LO ODIABA, CON TODA SU ALMA.

ODIABA EL TONO CON EL QUE SE LE DIRIGÍA.

ODIABA SU COMPORTAMIENTO DE MIERDA

ODIABA….

…

odiaba el volverse tan loco por el.

-oye bakugou-

-¿¡AHORA QUÉ!?- se estaba pasando de la raya y no lo permitiría.

Vio como eijiro mostró una sonrisa sincera que denotaba apoyo.

-no te aflijas por esas mierdas, además, ¡aceptar tus sentimientos es de hombre!- dijo.

-tch- se limitó a responder

quizá….

Quizá deku si le gustaba un poquitito.

-todoroki-kun…me gustas-

qué.

Giró su cabeza a tal velocidad, y con tanta fuerza que pudo haber muerto.

Vio a izuku hablando con ese bastardo.

Solo que..

De cosas triviales a cagar.

¿una alucinación? Quizá no durmió lo suficiente.

Esto ya lo estaba afectando mucho

Maldito deku.

No sabe por qué, pero terminó mirando a midoriya de reojo.

Se fijó en sus pecas y sus facciones.

Mierda.

Todavía no.

Era muy temprano como para admitirlo.


	2. ¿estoy enamorado?

(Narrador en tercera persona)

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, las jornadas se habían hecho ya muy largas para bakugou, quien con suerte pudo prestar atención en clases.

-oye bakugou, has estado algo raro hoy- dijo kaminari

-¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!? ¡HE ESTADO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN HOY!- respondió enojado.

-estás más enojado que mineta cuando fue al baño y le cambiamos su porno por porno gay-

kirishima empezó a reirse más que una hiena al recordar la cara de mineta en ese momento.

Pasados unos dos minutos, el pelirrojo recobró la compostura y dijo con un tono que cualquier niño pequeño usaría en estos casos.

-a bakugou le gustA- fue interrumpido por el mencionado quien reaccionó más enojado su mamá mientras le explotaba la cara a su amigo.

-¡CALLATE MIERDA!- gritó.

Denki no entendió ni una mierda de lo que había pasado por lo que se limitó a decir –qué-

-¡TU NO TE METAS!-

…

-doble qué-

.

.

.

por otro lado, con las cosas más calmadas obviamente, izuku se encontraba almorzando con uraraka, iida y todoroki.

-kacchan está muy enojado ¿no creen?- dijo el peliverde algo risueño.

-¿deku-kun? ¿por qué ríes?- preguntó ochaco con inocencia

la cara de deku se transformó en una mueca asustada con ojos que pareían haber visto el mismo infierno antes de responder.

-río para ocultar el dolor y el miedo-

-e-eh…-

-midoriya, asustas a uraraka-kun-

-perdón iida-kun – rió nuevamente –es que kacchan enojado….-

-entendemos el que bakugou sea la encarnación del mismo demonio y que su carácter es una mierda, midoriya, no es como si fuera a golpearte de un momento a otro-

-t-todoroki-kun…- le leyó la mente, ayuda.

-¡CAMBIANDO EL TEMA!- gritó uraraka intentando regular la atmosfera incomoda desesperadamente

-¿q-qué opinan del juego de ayer?-

deku se murió.

-opino que midoriya tiene mala suerte- dijo todoroki despues de tomar un sorbo de agua.

-p-pero…todoroki-kun a ti te tocó besarlo igual-

-no es algo que me preocupe del todo, un juego es un juego-

"¿cómo es posible que todoroki-kun pueda mantenerse tan tranquilo a pesar de habernos besado?" pensó midoriya avergonzado.

-es verdad, midoriya-kun, tienes muy mala suerte- reafirmó iida

-despues de todo deku-kun besó a dos chicos de forma consecutiva-

el peliverde recordó su beso con kacchan y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

No estaba muy seguro de admitirlo pero…

Le gustó

Besar a kacchan le gustó.

Fue como, una sensación muy…

¿buena?

No.

¿placentera? Quizás

bueno, el ver a kacchan sonrojado con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desviada unos segundos luego de que el beso terminó…

fue lindo.

Jodidamente lindo.

Podría jurar que esa ha sido la cosa más linda y tierna que había visto hasta ahora.

¿por qué?

Seamos honestos.

Kacchan se comporta como la mierda, es muy orgulloso y odia que la gente sea mejor que el en algo, lo frustra.

Pero aun así, deku cree que es…

Un poco lindo

Y pues, verlo aunque sea por un segundo con la guardia baja…

Es un sentimiento que no puede describir.

Hace que kacchan se vea **aún** mejor.

Deku volvió a la realidad al terminar de procesar lo que uraraka le había dicho.

-u-uraraka-san, no le eches sal a la herida- bromeó

…

ya terminado el receso, todos vovieron a sus clases normales, en la sala de la clase 1-A todos estaban tan animados como de costumbre, excepto por alguien en especial.

¿quién es?

Adivinaron.

Katsuki bakugou.

El chico seguía con su negación, y estaba algo resentido debido a que había sido demasiado obvio, kirishima ya lo había descubierto.

Que frustrante.

Por lo menos nadie sabía a parte de el.

Kacchan comenzó a pensar en como había sucedido todo eso.

Eso de…"enamorarse"

Y no lograba llegar a ninguna conclusión fiable.

Deku notó la mirada perdida de bakugou y quiso ayudar, pero aizawa ya había llegado para ese entonces.

así que…

el solo se dedicó a "prestar atención a la clase", y entre comillas porque la mayor parte de esta se la pasó observando a su amigo de la infancia.

Y se sintió raro.

¿sería por el beso?

Probablemente.

Pero había algo más.

El siempre había admirado a su amigo, aunque este le tratara como la misma mierda, ¿no será que..?

¿ese sentimiento mutó en algo más?

Izuku no era mucho de negar lo que sentía, al contrario de katsuki.

Y sabía lo que podría pasarle.

Solo tenía que comprobarlo y recapitular cada vez que estuvo junto a kacchan al menos en los ultimos 2 años.

Y bueno.

¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría del chico que lo estuvo molestando casi toda su vida?

Deku.

Suspiró para si mismo antes de decirse mentalmente "quién como tu, izuku"

…

-¿les gustaría jugar a otra cosa hoy?- preguntó uraraka con entusiasmo

-¿por qué no lo hacemos otro día uraraka-san?, me muero de cansancio ahora mismo- dijo deku.

Y con justa razón, pues esa tarde el entrenamiento fue bastante duro y el peliverde solo quería dormir, aunque se despertase en la noche y se desvelara a causa de eso.

-oh, ya veo, ¡descansa deku-kun!- escuchó responder a la chica antes de irse camino a su habitacion.

Sus parpados se sentían cada vez más pesados y la fuerza se drenaba de su cuerpo, la fatiga se mezclaba con el sueño y eso no era bueno.

Iba ya por los pasillos del internado, y todos estaban en lo suyo, lo que significa que nadie se percataría de su presencia, tampoco es como si alguien estuviese en su cuarto a esa hora.

"esto es malo" pensaba midoriya mientras caminaba a duras penas, sus piernas ya suponían un peso considerable en ese estado y la movilidad era reducida.

Levantó sus brazos con gran esfuerzo y se frotó los parpados en un intento de quitarse el sueño, obviamente en vano.

-solo un poco más- susurró, su cuarto estaba a unos metros de ahí.

Hubo un momento en el que sintió su pierna flaquear, pero pudo sostenerse y dar un paso más.

-solo un poco más- esta vez, subió su tono de voz al decirlo.

¿qué más daba? De todas formas nadie podía oirlo.

De un momento a otro sintió una punzada fugáz que le quitó el control de su cuerpo.

Estaba callendo.

Debía hacer algo.

Pero no pudo, el sueño se apoderó de el y terminó por desmayarse en medio del pasillo.

.

.

.

abrió sus ojos de golpe.

¿¡en verdad se había desmayado!?

¿¡como despertó tan rápido!?

¿¡por qué-

…

¿por qué….

¿por qué estaba en la cama de su habitación?

¿qué?

Se frotó los ojos antes de mirar la hora en su teléfono.

-¡¿las diez de la noche!?- ¿¡cinco horas desmayado!? imposible, ahora mismo sentía que había dormido poco, quizás no se había fijado en el cielo nocturno que podía apreciarse desde su ventana.

Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

Pero más importante.

¿quién lo había llevado a su habitación?

Se levanto y una sensación de mareo le golpeó casi instantaneamente

-ugh- dijo mientras intentaba equilibrarse.

Escuchó a uraraka preguntar algo preocupada -¿¡deku-kun estás bien!?- al salir de su cuarto.

-¡si! Ahora estoy bien- respondió el peliverde.

-oye, uraraka-san ¿tu fuiste quien me trajo ahí?- preguntó apuntando a su cuarto.

-¿ah? ¿traerte a tu cuarto?- ochaco sintió curiosidad de un momento a otro -¿por qué preguntas eso? ¿por qué debería traerte a tu cuarto?-

deku murió.

-¡n-NO ES NADA URARAKA-SAN! S-solo la duda-

-ya veo, estaba preocupada porque nunca habías tomado una siesta tan larga- la chica largó una risa algo nerviosa acompañada por la de izuku.

-¡descuida uraraka-san! Todo está bien-

ambos se dirigieron al primer piso donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros, ya que a esta hora, la mayoría estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones haciendo lo que fuese.

-ah, midoriya despertaste- escuchó decir a todoroki.

-t-todoroki-kun ¿tu también estabas preocupado?-

el bicolor se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza que le daba pronunciar –un poco- pues este no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-ah, ¡d-descuiden! ¡Yo estuve bien todo el tiempo!- exclamó –solo, estaba un poco cansado-

y así es como.

Luego de esa aclaración, izuku se quedó hablando con sus amigos por horas y al cansarse todos intentó irse a dormir.

Pero sorpresa.

No pudo.

El sabía que eso pasaría, ahora lo dificil sería encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo ¿pero como?

Quizá podría anotar más cosas sobre los quirks de sus compañeros y porfesores.

No.

A las dos de la mañana no podía pensar con mucha claridad y probablemente terminaría escribiendo cosas más estúpidas que denki cuando sobrepasaba su límite de voltios

-qué aburrido- se dijo mientras suspiraba.

Decidió que se levantaría para dar una vuelta por el internado de la clase 1-A , quizá así le daba un poco de sueño.

Salió con el mayor sigilo del mundo y cuidando de no despertar a nadie y comenzó a vagar tranquilamente.

Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso ya que había una mejor vista hacia el cielo nocturno que desde su ventana, pero al ir a mitad de camino se encontró con una figura.

"¿un fantasma?" pensó, no, el estaba demasiado grande como para creer en esas cosas, a lo mejor era uno de sus compañeros que tampoco podían dormir, sonaba lógico de todas formas.

Se dirigió a quien quiera que fuera en cuclillas para no hacerse notar demasiado.

Al llegar quiso preguntar algo pero la figura fue más rápida y se volteó con una mirada intimidante al decir –quíen eres-

De la boca de izuku solo pudo salir una palabra -¿k-kacchan?-

Al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, bakugou solo pensó una cosa

"mierda"

estaba a punto de gritar ¡DEKU! Pero antes de poder hacerlo midoriya predijo sus acciones y le tapó la boca mientras lo sostenía que no se resistiese.

-shhhh, kacchan, ¡son las dos de la mañana! – exclamó el joven entre susurros -¡¿qué haces despierto!?-

katsuki no escuchó del todo, estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con el calor acomulado en todo su cuerpo y su disparate de emociones repentino.

Su corazón latía a mil y apenas pudo soltarse, estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para controlarse y finalmente responder –eso debería preguntarte a ti, maldito nerd-

-oh…- kacchan tenía un punto.

-no puedo dormir- bramó.

-pues, yo tampoco- la mala suerte del rubio solo iba de mal en peor, primero, sentirse raro al pensar en deku, segundo, el maldito beso.

Tercero.- el que el mismo idiota de pelo verde le quitara el sueño

Y el broche de oro.

Salir a vagar para tranquilizarse y encontrarselo.

Malditamente perfecto.

-tch, yo tampoco puedo-

-¿te parece si caminamos juntos? Así no nos aburrimos tanto- sugirió izuku.

-esto es solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer- bakugou comenzó a moverse junto a deku, algo nervioso debido a que no sabía en que afectaría el decir lo que planeaba.

-y, ¿qué te quita el sueño?- mierda, lo que faltaba.

-nada que te importe-

-a, ya veo- el peliverde se frustró un poco, en verdad le gustaría que kacchan no fuese tan cerrado con el.

-y ¿cómo te va?-

-vamos en la misma maldita clase bastardo-

-bueno, si, pero hablamos muy pocas veces como se, bueno….- hizo un pausa y bajo aún más su tono –debería…-

-supongo que tienes un punto deku- hablar con izuku no es algo a lo que kacchan estuviera acostumbrado del todo.

No era dificil darse cuenta de que su comunicación se basaba en peleas.

-kacchan…-

-ahora que mierda quieres-

-pues, bueno, t-tengo una idea-

-desembucha-

-¿qué te parece si decimos lo que opinamos de algunas personas?- ¿hablar de gente a sus espaldas? Nunca se había esperado eso de deku.

-tengo sueño ahora mismo, vete a la mierda- ¿qué kacchan es bipolar o qué?

-te acom- fue interrumpido

-no me acompañes maldito, ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo "juntos" así que muerete-

el sentimiento de frustración del peliverde solo crecía.

-ah…- dijo

-bueno yo- volvió a ser interrumpido por bakugou, maldita la vergüenza que no le dejaba hablar.

Tch.

Es ahora o nunca.

juntó todo el valor que pudo y con las mejillas enrojecidas dijo.

-oye maldito nerd, si vas a desmayarte que no sea en los pasillos, es ridículo-

¿qué?

-k-kacchan, ¿c-como supis- paró de hablar repentinamente al darse cuenta.

Kacchan….

¿fue kacchan? ¿el lo llevó a su habitación?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro mientras un calor agradable recorría su cuerpo.

-¡kacchan! ¡tu fuiste quien!-

-…si se lo dices a alguien lo negaré-

deku no aguantó el impulso y abrazó a kacchan muy fuertemente.

-¡sueltame de una vez!-

-kacchan no grites, despertarás a los demás-

-la única razón por la que no te exploto la cara todavía es esa-

-¡estoy muy felíz!- bakugou sintió esas molestas mariposas en su estomago de nuevo.

-eso no me importa-

-e-está bien- respondió izuku rompiendo el abrazo -¡buenas noches kacchan!-

se devolvió a su cuarto muy alegre.

Kacchan se preocupaba por el.


	3. ¡escribe!

Una de las cosas que le ayudó a matar el tiempo a kacchan esa calurosa noche, fue imaginar escenarios en los que se deshacía de deku de distintas formas, ya sea empujandolo a un precipicio o simplemente explotandole la cara hasta provocarle daño severo, el asco que el rubio sentía hacia el peliverde era demasiado, aunque fuese solo una parte de la miscelánea de sentimientos que día a día lo torturaban por culpa de este.

Recuerda haberse levantado de mala gana y maldecir el clima en voz baja. Sus neuronas parecían no hacer sinapsis de forma óptima, debido a que sus pensamientos estaban dispersos por doquier y con suerte podía ordenarlos, Estaba desesperado.

Frunció el ceño y un movimiento involuntario le hizo golpear la pared, jamás pensó que la magnitud de su problema fuera tanta, quizá el estrés había hecho que su cuerpo se mandase solo. Intentó respirar hondo para calmar su ahora creciente furia, si ya de por si katsuki era emocionalmente inestable ahora lo era más, y lo odiaba. ¿cómo tener control sobre otros si no tienes control ni de ti mismo?

¿cómo mierda ese odio que había mantenido por once años ahora se transformaba en algo como..? —¡AGHH!— gruñó antes de sentir una vibración proveniente de su teléfono

 _"oye bakugou ¿podrías no golpear tantas cosas por favor? Intento dormir"_

había veces en las que odiaba a kirishima más de lo que ya.

 _"¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO VIENES Y ME LO DICES A LA CARA!? ¿¡HUH!?"_

 _"bakugou, no quiero morir hoy"_

—hijo de perra— maldijo al volver a recostarse

 _"¡SI SIGUES ASÍ VAS A MORIR MAÑANA!"_

 _"touché"_

 _"mira, si esto es por lo de midoriya puedo cagarme de sueño mañana por hablar contigo ¿okay?"_

katsuki enterró su cara en la almohada para reprimir otro grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, el solo leer ese "mensaje de apoyo " de kirishima lo hizo enojar todavía más.

¿por lo de deku? ¿a qué se refería? ¿A esa mierda con la que lo había estado molestando el día anterior? Se negaba.

El sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, no era tonto.

pero iba a negarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos, el iba a hacer que desapareciera.

 _"¿¡DEKU!? NO ME JODAS KIRISHIMA. ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTARÍA PENSANDO EN DEKU!?"_

 _"bueno, supongo que estarías durmiendo si no fuera así"_

"odiaba cuando eijiro tenía razón"

 _"bakugou solo di que sientes"_

 _"odio."_

 _"creo que empezamos mal bakugou ¡de verdad eres una mierda expresandote jaja!"_

De solo imaginar la risa de kirishima mientras escribía eso hizo que lo poco de su temperamento que había bajado subiera de nuevo —¡hijo de puta!— gritó.

 _"¡ODIO A DEKU! NO HAY NADA QUE ODIE MÁS QUE A EL"_

 _"si soy un experto en el "código bakugou" pues parece que en verdad le quieres"_

 _"¿¡QUÉ ES ESA MIERDA DE CÓDIGO BAKUGOU!? TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO TE VEA YA VERÁS"_

lanzó su teléfono a quien sabe donde e intentó dormir pero las vibraciones de este no hacían más que molestarlo. Buscó y apagó el aparato para finalmente apoyar (nuevamente cabe destacar) su cabeza en la almohada.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta

—¡kirishima te voy a

—shhhh— dijo eijiro luego de irrumpir en la habitación de katsuki sin respeto alguno al ver que este no le abría –vas a despertar a todos

—¿quién te crees, deku?— respondió el rubio con su tono ruin de siempre.

—¿midoriya estuvo aquí?— el pelirrojo aguantó la risa

—¡claro que no!— a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna el autoproclamado "bro" de katsuki pudo ver como este se sonrojaba y empuñaba sus manos en señal de enojo y vergüenza, no iba a mentir, a kirishima le parecía tierno ver a su bro de esa forma.

 _Su bro había encontrado el amor_

—bakubro-

—si me dices así una vez más te exploto la cara.

—bakugou no me mientas, estás rojito— soltó una risilla —¿qué pasó entre midoriya y tu esta noche?

—no es como si fuera a contarte— la "tranquilidad" que expresaba kacchan era poco común en el y solo dos personas lograban verla.

Eijiro e izuku

Y ambos sabían que aunque por dentro seguía tan enojado como de costumbre el estaba pensando en que hacer o como afrontar la situación.

De forma simple.

Bakugou estaba "nervioso"

—tengo una idea, si no vas a contarme ¡entonces escríbelo bakugou! Puedes tomar una libreta cualquiera y escribir lo que sientes y que pasa contigo y midoriya— " _total después la leo a escondidas"_ pensó kirishima al terminar de hablar.

—¿¡como deku!? Ni hablar

—¡es distinto bakugou! El escribe información, tu escribirás tus sentimientos.

—¿cómo un diario secreto? ¡¿qué crees que soy una estúpida adolecente!?

—no pero te portas como una— susurró

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

—SHHH

el rubio en verdad tomó en consideración la idea de eijiro, la cosa es que escribir tus sentimientos y hacer un "diario secreto" sonaba muy femenino y el no estaba para seguir consejos de todas formas

—y tu como mierda sabes que eso va a ayudarme— el pelirrojo se sorprendió y de un momento a otro sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

 _Lo había pillado completamente y lo peor es que lo había hecho sin querer._

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de katsuki mientras que un sentimiento de satisfacción lo llenaba, al fin algo interesante.

—bueno...

—¿¡huh!? Parece que alguien está avergonzado— dijo bakugou con ironía recordando ese momento del día anterior en el que kirishima le había pillado ""observando"" ( en realidad si lo estaba observando pero lo niega) a deku y le había dicho "¡el amor es tan hermoso bakugou!"

—eh...

—el amor es ¡tAN HERMOSO KIRISHIMA!

—yo... ugh, bakugou solo no le digas a nadie

—¿¡qué pasa!? ¡¿no que aceptar tus sentimientos es de hombre!?

—yo **si los acepto** bakugou— dijo avergonzado —y te estoy dando el consejo para que no tengas que contarle a nadie sobre como te sientes ¡¿entiendes!? Ese es mi metodo.

—tch...— dijo katsuki con molestia.

...

".- _odio a deku._

 _No hay nada que odie más en el mundo._

 _Se supone que debo ser completamente honesto en esta mierda de libreta y lo estoy siendo._

 _En verdad odio a deku_

 _¿¡que mierda se cree abrazandome solo porque se veía ridículo desmayado en el pasillo y lo traje a su cagada de habitación!?_

 _Lo hice solo porque soy el único que puede burlarse de el, eso es todo._

 _Puto todo._

 _¿¡y qué se cree kirishima insinuando que lo amo!? ¿¡es que el es tan tonto que confunde el odio con el amor!?_

 _Hijo de puta_

 _Solo quiero que deku salga de mi maldita cabeza, es una verdadera tortura ver a la persona que más odias hasta cuando cierras los putos ojos._

 _Odio a deku, lo odio-."_

En realidad, lo que más irritaba a kacchan en ese momento era el hecho de que estaba siguiendo el consejo de kirishima.

Intentó no explotar el cuaderno con su quirk y lo guardó en un cajón de su habitación antes de irse a clases pensando en que quizá se había pasado un poco con los "odio a deku".

Pero por la redundancia

El

Odia

A deku.

—¡HEY BAKUGOU!— definitivamente debía explotarle la cara a eijiro. Kacchan soltó un gruñido de molestia antes de responder —que mierda quieres ahora.

—¿seguiste mi consejo?— el ceño del rubio se frunció, si, lo siguió pero no pensaba decirle ni en mil años —tch ¿para qué seguiría un consejo tan estúpido?— el pelirrojo sonrió al ver el sonrojo que delataba a bakugou.

—oh, que pena— dijo kirishima haciendo un tono dramático sin reparar en que denki estaba a su lado —que pena qué

—nO ME ASUSTES ASÍ— gritó

—¿¡qué escuchaste cargador con patas!?— preguntó bakugou con furia y vergüenza a la vez

—algo de un consejo pero-

—kaminari, tu no oiste nada— dijo kirishima moviendo la mano frente a la cara de denki —¿es esto una clase de broma? ¿por qué no me cuentan nada de lo que les pasa?

—es que... son cosas que no... ¿entenderías?

—¿¡qué quieres decir con eso kirishima!? ¡Cuentenme que mierda les pasa!

El pelirrojo suspiró, la verdad era suficiente con la pelea que le daba katsuki y no necesitaba una discución con kaminari.

—... a bakugou le gusta midoriya— dijo más rápido que la luz

—hIJO DE PUTA

—¿¡que mierda!?— denki comenzó a carcajearse

—eSO ES MENTIRA— kirishima activó su quirk antes de recibir una de las explosiones de kacchan en el hombro

—¡¿era eso en serio!? Oh ¡OH MIERDA! BAKUGOU ¿¡TU!?— denki tuvo exactamente la misma reacción de kirishima. Empezó a retorcerse de la risa al mismo tiempo que el rubio amenazaba a kirishima de muerte con su mano produciendo explosiones cerca de su cara.

Y pues.

 _Deku observaba desde lejitos la escena divertido_

No tenía ni idea sobre que estaban "hablando" esos tres pero las reacciones de su amigo de la infancia le parecían tiernas y graciosas.

Izuku estaba seguro de que si kacchan lo hubiese pillado estaría muerto.

La noche anterior el peliverde no había podido dormir tranquilo, y no era por una mala razón.

La euforia provocada por las palabras de bakugou antes de irse a su cuarto a las dos de la madrugada lo mantuvieron despierto y con una gran sonrisa, su corazón se aceleraba al recordarlo.

Pero en cierto modo era irreal.

La situación era irreal.

¿cómo alguien puede desarrollar un sentimiento tan profundo por tanto tiempo y recién darse cuenta en dos días por un beso "obligatorio" de un juego?

No lo sabía, en parte se sentía bien pero... por otro lado...

 _Era como si la vida te hubiese dado un golpe con la fuerza de all might,_ era incómodo

Algo así como...

Digamos que

Le gusta pero le asusta.

—¿deku-kun estás bien?— preguntó ochaco con algo de duda y susto en su cara —¿qué? ¡claro que estoy bien! ¿por qué preguntas uraraka-san?

—bueno, ya casi ni parpadeabas— dijo con nerviosismo

—cierto ¿qué tanto miras midoriya?— respondió todoroki

—eh... bueno yo veía a...

—bakugou ¿no?

—todoroki-kun... —dijo midoriya con una gota de sudor en la nuca —bueno, la verdad es que si estaba viendo a kacchan— mentir no servía de mucho ya que lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa

—¿por qué?

—eh... no sé la verdad, supongo que me distraje

—de más— dijo todoroki de forma inesperadamente sarcastica, deku empezó a sudar aún más mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en su rostro.

 _Probablemente se dio cuenta._

—¡deku-kun no seas tan despistado!

—Lo intentaré uraraka-san

...

ultimamente ambos chicos estaban distanciados y la clase se extrañaba, la verdad no porque se portaban como los grandes amigos, sino porque los gritos de bakugou ya no eran dirigidos a deku en su totalidad y la cantidad de veces que lo amenzaba, tecnicamente cada vez que se cruzaban había disminuido bastante.

Y no por parte de bakugou, el se comportaba igual si se trataba de izuku, sin importar el que hubiese desarrollado sentimientos por el

 _Aunque la verdad solo kirishima y denki sabían eso_

Lo extraño era que el mismo izuku evitaba a katsuki más de lo normal.

Y bueno, está bien, ya que el peliverde necesitaba aclarar su cabeza con urgencia, ya que como anteriormente se había mencionado el darse cuenta de esa forma y sin previo aviso era difícil

¿qué le diría a sus amigos?

 _¿"soy masoquista y me enamoré del chico que tiene ganas de matarme cada vez que me ve"?_

ni de broma, esto de enamorarse era todo un problema, y una de las cosas más raras sobre eso era que ni siquiera reparó en que kacchan era un chico.

Eso quiere decir que practicamente le importó una mierda su genero y pues ¿no es lo normal dudar un poquito?

Quizas era uno de esos raros casos en los que te decías "a la mierda con todo estoy enamorado" y el punto era que de nada servía negarlo.

Porque seamos honestos

¿por qué debería negar que su amigo de la infancia le parecía extremadamente lindo?

—esto será dificíl— se dijo a si mismo, no había negación pero debía desarrollar la aceptación.


	4. Esto no es una cita

_"_ _libreta de mierda.-_

 _el feo de mierda de kirishima quiere que hable con deku ¿¡cree que me voy a rebajar a su puto nivel!?_

 _¿¡quién mierda querría hablar con deku!?_

 _Quizá ese bastardo de mierda y la perra esa si quieran, pero ellos están incluso más abajo que deku._

 _quizá si haya algo que odie más que a deku, el que se junte con esa mierda, me explico_

 _mierda + mierda = aún más mierda._

 _Y yo no estoy para aguantar tanto._

 _Es que los odio. Los odio a todos_

 _No los aguanto._

 _¡LO ODIO! ¡ODIO QUE ME AFECTE TANTO!_

 _SE SUPONE QUE SI ODIAS A ALGUIEN NO QUIERES VERLO NI EN PINTURA_

 _¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ MIERDA!..._

 _ugh"_

una vez más la libreta voló y cayó en un rincón de la habitación de bakugou, la rabia que denotaban sus ojos era simplemente indescriptible y sus manos temblaban

cualquier persona que lo viese pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco, y en cierto modo era verdad, se estaba volviendo loco mientras intentaba negar sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas y si bien no iba a perder la cabeza sus nervios aumentaban de sobremanera.

Esuchó golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

—vete a la puta mierda de aquí— dijo con su tono habitual.

Los golpes persistieron enojando aún más a bakugou

—la puerta está abierta subnormal, deja de puto molestar y entra

—¡bakugou no seas así! ¿y si era midoriya?— kirishima entró y se sentó al lado del rubio

—si hubiese sido deku el habría huído al escuchar lo primero.

—no estás seguro de eso— respondió entre risas

—el es un cobarde de mierda, el ha estado huyendo de mi desde que teníamos putos cinco años

—diez años es mucho tiempo bakugou, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado

esa frase dejó pensando a katsuki, ciertamente diez años era mucho tiempo.

¿cuánto había cambiado deku?

Bueno, ahora tenía sus mierdas de "amigos" y había dejado de ser una maldita piedra en el camino pero a parte de eso ¿qué?

Todo lo que podía recordar de ambos eran los momentos en los que el mismo le llamaba inutil y el peliverde se cagaba de miedo

Así era deku, un miedoso de mierda.

—¿de qué mierda estás hablando?

—bueno, quizá no me explico bien, midoriya no solo siente miedo bakugou, quizá ese haya sido el lado de el que viste todo ese tiempo, pero ¿y si eso es todo lo que sabes?

—¡¿TODO LO QUE SE!? NO ME HAGAS REIR HIJO DE PUTA YO LO CONOZCO BIEN

—¿seguro? Que yo sepa ustedes no hablan, y si lo hacen eso no es hablar, eso son peleas que tu sueles provocar.

—hijo de la…— bakugou hizo una pausa molesto—¡TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE YO CONOZCO POR COMPLETO A ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Eijiro sonrió…

Lo había logrado.

Convencer a bakugou de que no podía hacer algo lo enojaría, y por tanto lo impulsaría a hacerlo.

Que satisfactorio.

—bien entonces— el pelirrojo le dio la mano en un gesto de "trato hecho"

—"demuestrame" que conoces por completo a midoriya

—ya verás pedazo de mierda con patas

—¿entonces vas a salir con nosotros? Ya sabes, estamos planeando ir entre todos al centro comercial a comer algo, midoriya estará ahí.

—como sea, iré, ¡PERO NO POR DEKU!

—ahá

...

la hora de la salida se acercaba, y midoriya se estaba preparando.

Por alguna razón kirishima se había acercado a preguntarle si quería ir al centro comercial a comer algo, y originalmente iba a decirle que prefería quedarse en su habitación escribiendo o leyendo alguna que otra cosa, pero cambió de opinión cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que kacchan estaría ahí.

Bueno, ¿qué podía decir?

Debía corroborar sus sentimientos por tercera vez para poder terminar de creerselos, porque su situación era simplemente de locos

¿podría el hablar con kacchan?

O en primer lugar

¿kacchan le dejaría hablarle?

Es demasiado incierto.

¿volvería a sentir esa calidez de la otra noche al hablar tranquilamente con el?

Parte de el quería eso

—¿deku-kun estás listo?— escuchó a uraraka tocar la puerta de su habitación tranquilamente.

—oh, ¡ya casi uraraka-san!— tomó aire con una sonrisa dudosa y salió al pasillo

como todos los idiotas que salieron son adolescentes, tuvieron que ir en bus.

Si, todo de lujo

Y si el plan de kirishima iba bien, acomodaría a todos de forma que inevitablemente bakugou e izuku tuviesen que verse

Y así pasó.

Porque todos sabemos como son los buses, siempre están llenisimos de gente.

Fue extremadamente incómodo para ambos, katsuki no podía dejar de sentir un calor creciente en todo su cuerpo e izuku no podía evitar observarlo cual acosador.

El peliverde sabía las consecuencias que eso traería

—¿¡que mierda estás mirando nerd!?— el sonrojo en las mejillas de bakugou era algo obvio pero bastante confundible con el calor del ambiente, al menos los sentimientos que negaba lograban camuflarse

—¡a-ah! ¡kacchan! E-eh es que… bueno tu sabes yo… eh…— comenzó a balbucear sin sentido alguno tratando de explicarse —pues… ¿a ti?— largó un suspiro al rendirse

—¿¡tienes alguna maldita razón para mirarme!?

—bueno… el bus está demasiado lleno y… solo puedo verte a ti

Deku estaba nervioso, y debía calmarse.

Claro que su yo miedoso salía cuando estaba al lado de kacchan instintivamente pero debía controlarlo.

Después de todo ya se había acostumbrado ¿no?

—pues encuentra el modo de dejar de hacerlo antes de que explote tu cara en mil pedacitos

—kacchan, el bus está tan lleno que no sé si eres capaz de mover tu mano— respondió algo risueño y nervioso a la vez

la vergüenza de bakugou aumentó al darse cuenta de la cercanía entre ambos, estaba tan ocupado intentando deshacerse del calor que olvidó el hecho de que estaba en un bus lleno de gente literalmente exprimiendose entre si.

Escuchó unas risas de parte de kirishima y volteó su cabeza como pudo para verlo con una sonrisa socarrona que decía "hablale normalmente", cosa que el rubio tomó como un reto.

Suspiró y trató de contener el impulso de botar a todos los que tenía a su alrededor con tal de poner sus manos en el cuello de deku y comenzar a estrangularlo

—oye deku, supongo que quiero continuar la charla de la otra noche

—¿qué?— ¿kacchan hablandole? ¿qué dimensión era esta?

—no lo dire de nuevo nerd de mierda.

—claro, eh… ¿con quien empezamos?— la razón por la que midoriya decidió continuar con ese tema fue que ambos estaban muy alejados de los demás compañeros de su clase… bueno.

El también quería hablar con kacchan.

—la perra de mierda

—¿uraraka-san?

—eso.

Izuku pensó sus palabras con cuidado.

—bueno, uraraka-san es genial ¡y es muy amable! Es una gran persona y siempre me impulsa a mejorar además… ¿kacchan?—

El mencionado estaba que explotaba de rabia ¡¿esa perra obtiene más atención que el!? ¡pero si ella es una mierda! ¡deku solo la conoció hace unos meses!

—tu solo continúa pedazo de mierda— su cara daba mucho miedo.

—ella es… ¿dulce? No lo sé… — la mueca de bakugou se veía aún peor después de decir eso, deku no quería morir ese día —¡¿p-PERO TU QUE OPINAS KACCHAN!?

—la odio, me da asco yo no me compro su actitud, ella es demasiado "buena" para ser cierto.

—s-si… ¿y que opinas sobre todoroki-kun?

—a ese lo odio más.

—mierda— susurró el peliverde para sus adentros, la conversación no iba para nada bien —¿y que hay de-

—¡CHICOS, NOS BAJAMOS AQUÍ!— la fuerte voz de ashido llamó la atención de ambos, quienes lucharon por bajar del bus sin morir en el intento.

—¡deku-kun! ¡Es primera vez que te veo hablar con bakugou normalmente!— la castaña se mostraba claramente feliz y daba saltitos de emoción

—¿por qué tan feliz uraraka-san?

—es que siempre estás asustado cuando bakugou está contigo y pues ahora no fue tan malo ¿verdad?

—pues… ¿no?

…

—¡hey bakugou! ¿Quieres-— kaminari fue interrumpido por kirishima, quien le tapó la boca —¡shhh! Bakugou está con midoriya, ¡creo que por fin están conviviendo como la gente!— mostró una sonrisa radiante

—¡oh! Ya veo— denki hizo una cara sugestiva mientras le lanzaba una mirada al peliverde y al rubio, obviamente como un chiste para el mismo y para kirishima

—¡no seas ridículo kaminari! ¡Fisgonear no es de hombres!— exclamó intentando aguantar la risa —¿a no?— su cara sugestiva ahora estaba dirigida hacia eijiro

kirishima tragó sonoramente —nop

—oh ¡vamos bro! Los hombres no somos nobles ¡somos una mierda! ¡solo mira a mineta!

—no todos somos iguales— kirishima se cruzó de brazos con una mueca graciosa

—que es esto ¿el cliché inverso? Tu también debes tener tus tentaciones kirishima yo lo sé

—pero no me gusta ver lo que otros hacen

—¡es interesante!

El pelirrojo lo pensó, si no veía nada entonces no estaba fisgoneando.

—bueno, te acompaño

—¡bien!

Por otro lado, ya al dividirse todos, midoriya y bakugou quedaron "solos"

Ambos estaban sentados en una de esas bancas salvadoras en las que solían ponerse esos pobres diablos a esperar a sus novias mientras estas compraban artículos varios, y bien atrás estaban kirishima y denki

—bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos kacchan?

—según el idiota de kirishima vinimos aquí a comer así que levanta tu culo y busquemos un buen lugar

—lo siento kacchan, pero no creo que haya un lugar donde vendan comida picante— una risa nerviosa salió de los labios del peliverde sorprendiendo – _negativamente cabe destacar-_ al rubio.

¿¡ese idiota sabía que le gustaba la comida picante!? ¡hijo de puta! ¡ni siquiera estaba metido en el asunto de la charla entre el y kirishima y ya le estaba puto "ganando"!

pues ya va a ver

deku no puede conocer mejor a katsuki de lo que katsuki lo conoce a el.

Eso es imposible.

Su ceño se frunció y sus manos se empuñaron, podría jurar que una vena se le estaba marcando en la frente.

—entonces busquemos un lugar con comida que a ti te guste **_deku_** — el énfasis en "deku" asustó al peliverde sin contar el tono ruin de la frase.

Era una situación delicada, kacchan era tan peligroso como su quirk y si lo hacía "enojar" un poquito más…

El día no acabaría bien.

 _"_ _muy bien izuku, incluso si no sabes que mierda hiciste ahora para que kacchan se enojara tienes que controlarte, tu puedes hacerlo, vamos_

 _vamos ¡calmate!"_

—¡me gusta la idea kacchan! Pero… me cuesta decidir ¿dónde deberíamos ir?— la sonrisa confianzuda que se había formado en su rostro escondía un manojo de nervios viviente.

Y por parte de bakugou…

Dios.

¿¡que mierda era eso y por qué no lo había visto aún!? ¿¡por qué mierda no le teme!? ¿¡qué está pasando!? ¿¡era el puto karma que estaba de lado de kirishima!?

¿¡en verdad debía tomar una decisión tan ridícula!?...

¿qué mierda de comida le gustaba a deku?

… ¿en verdad no conocía tan bien a deku?

La frustración crecía en su interior, y su "odio" hacia deku también aumentaba, jamás le daría la razón a kirishima y menos dejaría que deku le ganase, este era un momento crucial en el que luchaba mentalmente por mantener su orgullo y dignidad intactas sin morir de vergüenza ajena en el intento.

Y no planeaba huir pero…

—¿¡como mierda crees que voy a saber donde comer ridículo de mierda!?

—pues, no lo sé kacchan, dijiste que comieramos algo que me gusta y… tampoco hay mucho que me guste aquí la verdad— el peliverde se rascó la nuca en signo de incomodidad y vergüenza

estaba actuando como un total estúpido.

La cara de bakugou volvió a tener un aspecto que denotaba rabia, cosa que mató a izuku por dentro

El pobre se moría de miedo.

—¡p-PERO PODEMOS IR A TOMAR UN HELADO SI QUIERES!

—… peor es nada nerd.

…

—y ¿por qué viniste deku? Creí que preferirías hacer tus mierdas raras y eso.

Un sonrojo sutil se plasmó en las mejillas de izuku antes de decir una de esas típicas excusas, porque el valoraba su vida y no iba a decirle "bueno, me dijeron que vendrías así que…"

Aunque en realidad katsuki no escuchó nada de lo que dijo deku.

…

lo negaría hasta la muerte pero ese sutil sonrojo le pareció de cierto modo… ¿atractivo? Y bueno…

lo dejó muy embobado.


	5. Homosexualidades

—awww ¿no son lindos kirishima?— preguntó kaminari fingiendo un tono amoroso y apoyandose en los hombros del pelirrojo

—no voy a ver kaminari— el pelirrojo desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, eijiro no iba a fisgonear, el era un hombre de principios

—¿por qué no? ¡fisgonear es divertido!

—¡no es correcto!

—¿¡desde cuando eres correcto!?

—¡no lo sé kaminari! No quiero mirar

—vamos kiri— el pelirrojo volteó un poco la cabeza "rindiendose"

vio como bakugou y midoriya estaban de cierta forma… ¿hablando?, bueno, más que nada eran gritos de un bakugou sonrojado hasta las orejas y respuestas dudosas de midoriya asustado y debía admitirlo, se veían muy lindos (y graciosos) juntos.

—quizá podría ver por un rato…

—eres de los míos kirishima— denki sonrió

…

—y bueno… gracias por lo del otro día — los temas de conversación de deku y kacchan se reducían cada vez más, y el peliverde quiso ir al punto.

No le interesaba para nada ligar con su amigo de la infancia, sería incómodo y fallaría miserablemente

Además.

Si bien estaba enamorado de kacchan, a los dos días de saberlo no podía proponerse enamorarlo y así comenzar una relación de pareja estable.

Es demasiado utópico

No es como si de un chasquido midoriya izuku pudiese convertirse en una especie de "maestro de la conquista" o "experto en el amor", tampoco es como si coquetearle a kacchan fuese la mejor idea del mundo ya que terminaría muy malherido… o muerto en el peor de los casos.

¿quería en verdad tener una relación con katsuki?

Eso era algo en que pensar, y ni hablar del tiempo

Las cosas no son rápidas y no puedes adelantarlas ni forzarlas, eso solo traería malos resultados

Las cosas no funcionan así y ni si quiera tenía una forma de saber como funcionaban, quizá uno se da cuenta de que quiere algo en una epifanía ¿no?

—¿¡HUH!? ¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HABLANDO!?

Deku despertó de su mini trance

—¿e-eh? ¿no recuerdas kacchan? Tu me ayudaste cuando me desmayé y –-

—NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESO, LO HICE PORQUE ES DE BUENA EDUCACIÓN RECOGER LA BASURA DEL PISO ¿¡ENTIENDES!?

Dekú rió, lo decia de una forma tan amenazante que cualquiera se pondría entre triste y asustado además de creersela.

Pero el no.

Ya llevaba tanto tiempo siendo molestado por kacchan que se había vuelto practicamente inmune, por lo que rió en vez de asustarse como antes lo hubiese hecho.

Kacchan ya no era el mismo, podía seguir teniendo una personalidad igual a la de su quirk pero de alguna forma había… ¿madurado?

—¿¡DE QUÉ MIERDA TE RÍES NERD!?

—solo era un agradecimiento kacchan

—¡SOLO DEJA DE REIR ME IRRITAS!

—bueno y… ¿te llevas bien con tus amigos?

—¿¡qué mierda quieres decir!?

—pues bueno kaminari kirishima y tu han estado todo el año juntos así que creí que eran amigos.

—no tengo idea de por qué piensas esa mierda— el rubio se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

se iba a arrepentir completamente de lo q

ue iba a hacer en ese instante pero la adrenalina y el nerviosismo no lo dejaban pensar muy bien que digamos.

Así que abrió su boca y pronunció las palabras —lo dices como si no fueses mi amigo mierda viviente— sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

—PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA HIJO DE PUTA

deku se quedó un rato en blanco, ¿en verdad kacchan había dicho eso? Ni el se la esperaba y mira que a veces se pasa con los pensamientos optimistas.

Al igual que con katsuki el corazón de deku comenzó a latir fuerte y el calor se juntó en sus mejillas llenandolo de una alegría indescriptible como la de la otra noche… dios

¿por qué encontraba a kacchan tan lindo?

—¡ahhh! ¡mira kirishima! Nuestro bro está abriendo su corazón— exclamó denki entre susurros —ya lo vi kaminari… ¡si bakubro!...

el pelirrojo estaba orgulloso del rubio, aunque el muy terco siguiese negando sus sentimientos, ¿quién sabe? ¡quizá lo acepte y termine conquistando a midoriya! Sería muy lindo.

—¡el amor es tan lindo kirishima!

—supongo— una risilla salió de los labios de eijiro

—y dime ¿cuándo te contó bakugou?

—¿contarme? ¿en verdad crees que bakugou me contó eso?— empezó a reirse un poco más fuerte —yo mismo lo descubrí

—…¿a si?

—bueno, ya sabes, desde…— hizo un ademan algo incómodo al recordar la experiencia y sonrojarse —el juego… bakugou se estuvo portando algo-

—¡RARO! Si si… debí pensarlo antes— denki también se sonrojó recordando el beso que ambos se dieron.

El momento se había vuelto incómodo.

—y… supongo que ¡bakugou siguió mi consejo!

—¿consejo?— el rubió rió un poco —¿desde cuando das consejos?

…

—¿y ahora que debeíamos hacer kacchan?

—qué, ¿ya estás aburrido estúpido?

—no es eso, es que… no tengo ningún tipo de tema de conversación y es algo… incómodo

—¿¡incómodo!? ¿¡estás insinuando que estar conmigo es incómodo pedazo de mierda!?

—¡no kacchan! Es que… es el momento…

katsuki se dio cuenta de la referencia de deku al analizar la atmosfera, y en realidad era incómodo no saber como continuar.

En primer lugar ¿por qué mierda había aceptado ir con el nerd?

Oh si…

El reto de kirishima.

—a ver, ¿en que nos habíamos quedado?

—en "pERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA NADA NERD"

kacchan se enojó

—¿¡así me imitas basura!?

—a-AH N-NO KACCHAN NO TE ESTABA IMITANDO ES SOLO QUE… ¿NO SÉ? AHHH

—y encima te asustas ¿¡ves que eres un inutil?

Deku hizo una serie de movimientos indescifrables intentando darse a entender, cosa que no salió muy bien.

Si estaba acostumbrado pero, es que uno no puede reprimir los nervios.

Y en cuanto a katsuki, intentó negar mil veces en su cabeza el hecho de que esos movimientos le parecían hasta tiernos sonrojandose en el intento, y eso.

Eso si que hizo parar a deku

—¿kacchan estás rojo?— el peliverde sonrió

—¿¡qué estás insinuando!?

—¡nada nada kacchan!— deku soltó una risita —es solo que… te ves…— midoriya estaba en verdad pensando en el posible suicidio que cometería al decir lo que quería, así que lo dijo tan rápido como pudo

—¡te ves lindo!

—¿¡hUH!?— kacchan acercó su mano a la cara de deku de forma amenazante

—¡NADA!

—¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

—¡AHHH! ¡NADA KACCHAN TE LO JURO!

—¡TE VOY A HACER MIERDA LA CARA!— deku dejó de gritar para hacer un ademán con una sonrisa algo nerviosa como si nada estuviese pasando —como si no lo hubieses hecho antes

—¿¡TE VAS A CALLAR!?

—¿pero no querías que repitiera lo que dije antes?

Kacchan gritó muy fuertemente antes de intentar calmarse, ya saben, para no explotar el lugar de rabia.

La verdad es que quería asegurarse de que deku en verdad hubiera dicho "te ves lindo"

Hubo un pequeño milisegundo de "no-negación" en el rubio que le hizo ponerse aún más rojo de lo que ya, su corazón, como siempre latía mucho más rápido de lo normal y un revoltijo de emociones se había formado en su estómago.

Aunque por supuesto que después de esa fracción de segundo borró esa sonrisa boba de su cara y volvió a lo suyo.

—por esta vez deku, no te voy a masacrar ¿por qué? Porque estamos en un maldito lugar público y **_solo es eso_** ¿¡entiendes!?

—entiendo kacchan— no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado antes de que le gritase pero le había gustado.

Conclusión, si kacchan hubiese matado a deku, el pobre hubiese muerto feliz.

Almenos para el peliverde no fue una "charla" tan mala

…

después de lo que podría llamarse una "charla", todos los que habían salido se reunieron para finalmente contar que habían hecho mientras volvían al internado.

Kacchan fue a su cuarto en cuanto puso un pie en la institución pensando en lo mal que había salido esa charla, ni siquiera sabía si llegaba a ser charla con lo poco que hablaron

¿¡como mierda iba a cumplir el reto de kirishima así!?

Además

¿deku hizo que dejara de gritarle? Eso era simplemente penoso, esto de negar sus sentimientos hacia deku no iba a funcionar si eso seguía pasando.

—¡hey bakugou!— entró kirishima riendo maliciosamente —¿cómo estuvo tu cita con midoriya?-

—¡NO FUE UNA PUTA CITA! Y… fue lo puto peor

—¿qué? ¿cómo es eso?— las risas del pelirrojo aumentaron

—¡no te rias hijo de la gran puta!— el ceño del rubio se frunció antes de decir —fue incómodo

—¿por qué?

—como si fuese a decirtelo

—¿estabas muy nervioso bakugou?— kirishima hizo una cara sugestiva

—de verdad, ¿¡quien te crees que soy!?

—eres mi bro, y estás enamorado

—¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!

Kirishima fingió llorar de alegría —¿eres mi bro?

—NO ESTUPIDO TU TAMBIÉN ESTÁS ENAMORADO

ese llanto fingido se convirtió en realidad debido al carcajeo del pelirrojo, ¡si su amigo se delataba solo por favor!

intentó tomar aire debido al ahogamiento y gritó —¿¡TAMBIÉN!?— antes de poner sus manos en su abdomen debido al dolor provocado por la risa

kacchan se cagó

también ¿¡también!? ¡sUBCONCIENTE DE MIERDA! Eso pasó meramente porque se dejó llevar por la conversación

de ninguna manera estaba enamorado

Y MENOS DE UN IDIOTA COMO DEKU

—OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE

—OBLÍGAME

—TE VOY A MATAR— kacchan se avergonzó de sobremanera intentando explotar la cara de kirishima sin resultados debido al quirk de este

—MORIRÉ SABIENDO QUE LO ADMITISTE

—DEJA DE JODER ESO LO DIJE SIN PENSAR

—EXACTO

—JODER KIRISHIMA ME RETRACTO ¡ME PUTO RETRACTO!

Bakugou no era marica por deku, ¡no lo era!

—está bien, **_por supuesto que te retractas_** y que **_no estás enamorado de midoriya_**

—te lo advierto hijo de perra no uses sarcasmo

el rubio seguía muy enojado con el pelirrojo, y encontraba extremadamente injusto el que le insinuara que estaba enamorado de deku, así que mínimo —dime quien es la chica

—¿qué?

—no es posible que un idiota como tu esté jodiendo con que me enamoré de deku y que ni siquiera me digas quien te gusta

eijiro se sonrojó y frunció un poco el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos —no creo que solo me guste…

—bueno, dime entonces de quien mierda estás "enamorado"

—es que… no…— kirishima se puso aún más rojo ¿por qué le costaba tanto? —¿por qué no intentas captar la indirecta? Midoriya dice que eres bueno con las deducciones bakugou.

—¿indirecta? No me jodas kirishima no puedo deducir nada con _"es que… no"_ tienes que decirme que chica te gusta, es simple

—un no debería ser suficiente bakugou

—no, no es sufi-— bakugou miró a kirishima sorprendido por un momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿TU ERES MARICA POR ALGUIEN!?— comenzó a reir a carcajadas, depués de que le ocurriese dos veces lo mismo joder…

por fin sabe como se siente reirse por eso y por la mierda

 _se siente bien_

—eh… ¿cómo terminamos hablando de esto bakugou? ¿no estabamos hablando de tu cita—

—¡no me cambies el tema!

—entonces dime por quien— aguantó una carcajada —por quien eres marica

—… no es gracioso bakugou

—¿¡vERDAD!?

—está bien… perdon por reirme de que te enamoraste de midoriya

—¡no estoy enamorado de deku!... ¡Y NO ME DESVÍES EL TEMA YA LO DIJE!

—¿prometes no decirle a nadie?— kirishima uso una de las almohadas de su amigo para cubrirse la cara debido a la vergüenza

—si si lo que sea, soy una mierda pero nunca tanto

—ugh… es…— eijiro titubeó —es…

—¡aPURATE!

—¡kAMINARI!

—¿¡EL CARGADOR CON PATAS EN SERIO!?

—¡SHHH NO TAN FUERTE!

—TU LO GRITASTE PRIMERO

—MIERDA ES VERDAD— kirishima apretó el agarre de la almohada en su cara

—te juro que si no hubieses tenido esa mierda en la cara todo yuuei se hubiese enterado de tus homosexualidades

—bakugou no eres el más indicado para mencionar mis homosexualidades con lo embobado que estás con midoriya

el rubió frunció el ceño por enésima vez

—voy a fingir que no dijiste eso solo porque me das pena

—¿te doy pena? Wow, eso me da pena

—¿¡que insinúas!?

—nada bakugou… nada


	6. movida

_"_ _¿Que si el que deku me dijera que me veo lindo sonrojado me gustó?"_

comenzó a escribir el rubio en medio de la noche, pues s-nO

" _NO, PARA NADA JODER._

 _QUE ASCO NO._

 _¡NO! ¿¡que se cree ese nerd de mierda siendo tan putamente atrevido!? ¿a caso quiere morir?_

 _…_

 _ugh, odio no saber que escribir, siento que pierdo la puta cabeza_

 _y no es por deku._

 _¿¡NO DEBERÍA SIMPLEMENTE OLVIDARLO?! Joder es tan molesto_

 _me quita el sueño._

 _A tal punto que ahora estoy escribiendo esta mierda_

 _Maldito deku"_

Parte de la cabeza de bakugou indudablemente quería gritar que amaba a izuku, pero claro que esa mierda era la minoría

Ese era un pensamiento enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente, por el momento solo quería negarlo a morir.

Quería pensar que podía exterminar ese sentimiento.

Y en cuanto a deku era casi lo mismo, casi.

Su cabeza no estaba llena de negación, sino que de duda.

Estaba completamente confundido acerca de el como se vinculaban las relaciones con el amor, y no es que sea tonto

El no estaba seguro de estar con kacchan de forma romantica, ¿cambiaría todo? ¿cambiaría la actitud de kacchan hacia el si lo enamoraba?

¿en que afectaría todo?

—odio estar confundido.

—yo también— dijo el bicolor que se encontraba a su lado.

Se suponía que ambos estaban durmiendo a esa hora pero no podían, y la verdad es que bien seguros estaban de que no eran los únicos, todoroki escuchó risas en el cuarto de momo y entre ellas estaba la de uraraka, probablemente una "noche de chicas"

Los pasillos estaban bastante ruidosos esa noche, y eso que tenían paredes bastante gruesas (si por algo nadie rumoreaba sobre el enamoramiento de bakugou(?)

—¿y que te quita el sueño midoriya?

—la verdad es que no importa mucho todoroki-kun— lo mejor era desvíar el tema en algo más… ¿casual?

—pero dime ¿qué hiciste en la salida de ayer?.

Todoroki titubeó muy sutilmente.

—me encontré con alguien.

—¡oh dios mío! ¿con quien?

—… inasa (lo siento pero muy interesante no es si no se habla de cosas gay, si para eso están aquí ¿no?)

—¿quién?— deku no estaba seguro de conocer a la persona de la que todoroki hablaba hasta que un chispazo se vino a su cabeza

—¡ah! Inasa-kun, ¿ese del examen de licencia provisional?

—el mismo

—¿y que hicieron?— preguntó con curiosidad el peliverde —bueno, estuvo "gritando" y después fuimos a comer algo, nada interesante

—algo parecido a lo que hice— una sonrisa extraña se formó en su rostro, una nerviosa.

—si, sobre eso… ya sé que te gusta bakugou, no hay que fingir nada midoriya

—¡pero ni siquiera me diste tiempo de fingir!— izuku se sonrojó de sobremanera —no sé que hacer todoroki-kun

—yo tampoco se que puedes hacer

—todoroki-kun podrías ser más sensible ¿sabes?

—lo siento, no es lo mío— el de cabello bicolor se cruzó de brazos

—tranquilo todoroki-kun, está bien

—a todo esto midoriya… ¿cómo se siente?

—¿eh?

—estar… enamorado.

Deku dudó un poco y se sonrojó más, ¿como se sentía?... nunca lo había pensado realmente, obviamente es una sensación que lo acompaña cada día pero ya es tan normal que no se puede identificar nada en especial.

Ciertamente.

¿cómo se sentía estar enamorado?

—es extraño, porque de repente te das cuenta de que amas a esa persona, de hecho… es tan repentino que se siente como un golpe

—al parecer no es tan lindo como todos dicen

—bueno, la verdad es que si hay partes lindas como el quedarse embobado pensando en esa persona, no suena tan bien pero de alguna forma es… ¿energizante? No estoy muy seguro.

—suena extraño

—lo es…

—¿y por qué bakugou?

—no es algo que haya podido elegir en primer lugar, no tengo ni idea de por qué me enamoré de kacchan… supongo que hemos pasado por mucho juntos.

Deku sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas

—supongo que estar enamorado te da esa sensación de, "no sé que es esto pero me gusta", la cosa es ¿por qué la duda todoroki-kun?

Todoroki se quedó en silencio por un rato…

—no lo sé, supongo que si algún día me pasa debo saber como se siente… solo para identificarlo.

—¿esto tiene que ver con inasa-kun?

—… no lo sé.

Izuku se puso a pensar.

¿es que uno se enamora y de repente todos se enamoran?

—desde el examen de licencia provisional inasa siempre me habla por mensaje de texto, intercambiamos números ese mismo día así que…

—¿no que se llevaban mal?

—a el le dio con que fuesemos amigos

—suena lindo

shoto pensó en cambiar el tema por su propio bien mental, le ponía bastante incómodo el expresarse de todas formas.

—midoriya…

—¿si?

—¿por qué estabas confundido?— el bicolor se sentó correctamente antes de ponerse en posición para oír una historia

—bueno, como sabes… estoy enamorado de kacchan— pronunció el peliverde con nerviosismo —pero… no estoy seguro de tener una relación de… pareja con el.

—si no estás seguro entonces deberías comprobarlo de alguna forma…

—¿cómo se hace eso todoroki-kun?— ciertamente el razonamiento de todoroki era más lógico, probablemente el tendría una forma de ayudar a midoriya

—no estoy muy seguro, supongo que podrías acercarte más a bakugou y hacer una movida… eso si tomando tus precauciones

—¿una movida?

—esas cosas que hacen las parejas, tomarse de las manos, abrazarse

—es fácil decirlo todoroki-kun, estamos hablando de kacchan— deku sonrió apenado

a todoroki no le gustaba ver a sus amigos tristes.

—tu eres su amigo de la infancia ¿no? Entonces deberías conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber cuando está más tranquilo

izuku tuvo una especie de epifanía

—¡es verdad todoroki-kun!— el peliverde se paró motivado y fue de camino a la puerta de su habitación —espera ¿vas a hacer tu movida ahora?

—¿qué? No no todoroki-kun— deku iba a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Hacer estrategias.

Pero para eso debía analizar aún más a fondo a kacchan.

—creo que volveré en un rato todoroki-kun.

—está bien— todoroki se puso en pose pensativa por un momento antes de decir con su tono monótono de siempre —oye midoriya.

—¿si?

—¿puedo ir a hacerme un sandwich?

Izuku soltó una risilla —todoroki-kun tu vives aquí ¿cómo no vas a poder?

—oh, ya veo, te espero midoriya

el peliverde salió entusiasmado de su habitación y con una gran sonrisa, iba de camino al cuarto del rubio.

Definitivamente tenia que planificar una movida.

Al llegar tocó la puerta con cuidado y antes de poder preguntar por kacchan el mismo dijo —¡kirishima, si eres tu andate a la mierda!

Se confundió un poco antes de sonreír con sorna.

—… kacchan, soy yo

bakugou murió.

¿deku? ¿¡deku?!

¿¡esa mierda viviente seguía despierta y encima tocaba su puerta!?

¡Hijo de puta!

Instintivamente agarró la libreta en la que escribió un rato antes el como se sentía, la lanzó hacia un rincón de su cuarto y arregló un poco su ropa.

Esperen un segundo.

Arregló su ropa.

¿¡el se arregló por que deku tocó su maldita puerta!?

¡¿cUANDO SE VOLVIÓ TAN JODIDAMENTE HOMOSEXUAL!?

¡A LA MIERDA TODO!

Se sacudió como un perro hasta quedar exactamente igual a como estaba antes y dijo con un tono ruin —¿qué tienes las manos rotas? Abre la jodida puerta deku.

—si kacchan…

el peliverde entró y se sentó en la cama de bakugou.

—¿qué mierda crees que haces?— el ceño del rubio se frunció

—bueno, pensé que podríamos hablar, mañana es sabado así que creo poder quedarme despierto hasta las tantas esta noche

—¿y por qué mierda crees que querría hablar contigo?

—me gritaste a mi pensando que era kirishima y dijiste que me fuera a la mierda… definitivamente estás aburrido de hablar con la misma persona ¿no?

— voy a explotarte la cara— frunció el ceño, en verdad odiaba cuando deku tenía razón

y hablando de deku.

El se acercó un poco más a bakugou disimuladamente.

—kacchan…

—que mierda quieres

—… ¿qué opinas del amor?

Si bakugou hubiese estado bebiendo algo lo hubiese escupido en toda la cara del peliverde, preferiblemente una bebida más caliente que el infierno.

—qué… ¡mIERDA TIENES EN LA PUTA CABEZA DEKU!— las mejillas y orejas del rubio se volvieron muy rojas

—no lo sé, hace un momento todoroki-kun y yo estabamos hablando de eso y el tema se me quedó pegado.

"nota mental #1.- a kacchan le averguenzan los temas romanticos… ¡ternurita!"

—eso no me importa.

—¡pero dime que opinas!

—maldición… ¡¿cómo mierda se supone que lo sepa si nunca me he enamorado nerd!?

"nota mental #2.- auch"

—¿tienes alguna suposicion al menos?— ¿por qué mierda deku no le dejaba cambiar el maldito tema?, hijo de puta.

¿acaso lo quería dejar como un cobarde por no querer hablar del tema?

Ya se va a enterar esa mierda viviente

—creo que es una mierda, debe ser como una especie de molestia que nubla tus sentidos y no te deja avanzar en nada

—¿a si?

—si, da muchisimo asco, y hace que solo tengas a la mierda viviente de persona en tu cabeza ¡todo el maldito tiempo!

—… sigue kacchan.

—¡y todo el tiempo es necesario recordarte que no estás enamorado porque!... ¡nO ESTÁS ENAMORADO POR LA MIERDA!

"nota mental #3.- … ¿kacchan está enamorado?... no sé si reir o llorar"

—¿y eso es lo que **_crees_**?— el énfasis en la palabra hizo que bakugou despertara de su trance y se diese cuenta de que estaba hablando inconcientemente, y con deku…

JODER QUE EL HIJO DE PUTA PUEDE PASARSE EL ROLLO DE QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO.

¡EL NO ESTÁ ENAMORADO POR LA MIERDA!

—eso me han contado **_nerd_** _,_ no te pases idioteces por esa cabeza, se supone que piensas.

Deku estaba entre felíz y enojado.

¿en serio kacchan piensa que se va a creer eso? Que enojo, aunque por otro lado… su intento de excusa fue algo lindo.

Wow, todo de kacchan le parece lindo ultimamente.

—ajá

—¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO DEKU!?

—¡N-NADA KACCHAN!

En un segundo ambos se calmaron sin saber que decir.

Deku se quedó observando el rostro de bakugou por un momento.

Brillante, extrañamente brillante, por supuesto que pasaría exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió en el bus el día anterior al observarle pero.

Poco le importaba.

Comenzó por fijarse en sus ojos carmesí, eran bastante expresivos y solían denotar rabia, pero en ese momento estaban calmos y se veían… especiales, también se fijó en sus mejillas, las cuales había visto rojas muy pocas veces.

Eso le encantaba.

Así fue bajando y analizando cada facción de su amigo de la infancia hasta llegar a sus labios.

Quería volver a besarlo definitivamente, volver a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago y volver a ver esa expresión en kacchan.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas al imaginar el como sería repetir eso… sin necesidad de un juego claro.

"nota mental #4.- kacchan es más tranquilo en las noches"

—oye deku.

—… ¿si?...

—¡DEJA DE MIRARME! ¿¡QUIERES MORIR!?

"quizás no tanto, pero de todas formas, más tranquilo"

—¡ah! ¡perdón kacchan!

El sonrojo del peliverde y su sonrisa nerviosa hicieron que el corazón del rubio casi explotara de la ternura.

No lo ama

El no puede amar a alguien como deku.

El.

No.

Ama.

A deku.

… ¿verdad?

—¡BAKUGOU MIRA ESTO- — dijo kirishima entrando de golpe en la habitación y asustando a los dos que estaban ahí.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!

—¡KIRISHIMA-KUN CASI ME MUERO!

… oh no, el pelirrojo había arruinado completamente la atmosfera, bakugou probablemente lo mataría.

—… ¿midoriya?-

—¿saben qué? Creo… que me voy a ir

—¿qué? ¡no! Midoriya.

—dejé a todoroki-kun esperando ¡lamento la molestia kacchan!— después de pronunciar esas palabras, izuku huyó lleno de vergüenza

—… ¿la cagué verdad?

—¡EN GRANDE!

Kirishima rió.

—¿estabas cómodo con midoriya? ¿te dieron ganas de besarle como hacen las parejas?— bromeó el pelirrojo con un tono idiota.

—sI- D-DIGO ¡NO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

el mencionado estalló en risas antes de caer en la cama de bakugou y retorcerse

—¡por qué sigues delatandote bakubro!

—no me digas así cara mierda… ¡YO NO AMO A DEKU!

—está bien bro… algún día lo aceptarás y yo estaré ahí para celebrar.

¡como hombres que somos!

—¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!


	7. Planificación

Era un tranquilo sábado en la mañana y deku ya estaba pensando en la movida que llevaría a cabo.

—okay, tiene que ser a la noche para evitar morir en el intento y de preferencia que sea en otro ambiente — se dijo tranquilamente

—¿quizás a fuera?... Supongo que es una opción— tomó su lápiz y comenzó a escribir al lado de las notas que había recopilado la noche anterior.

¿Como podría lograr una atmósfera cómoda y tranquila con kacchan?

Eso era algo un poco improbable la verdad, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo.

—¿que temas debería sacar para que se ponga más tranquilo?— los temas románticos lo avergonzaban, así que tenía una posibilidad de hacer la atmósfera un poco más dócil con eso...

Pero algo se le había pasado.

¿Que movida haría específicamente?

—tengo que recordar que es para comprobar si quiero tener una relación de pareja con kacchan, así que debe ser algo simple.

¿Tomarlo de la mano quizá? Esa fue una de las opciones que todoroki le dio.

¿Pero que hechos deberían llevar a eso?

No puede directamente pedirle salir a kacchan, por más que de noche estuviese menos irritable seguiría significando una muerte dolorosa y segura.

—si, tengo que hacer que kacchan me tome más en serio.

Quizá, por más cagado de nervios que estuviese ante las Amenazas de su amigo de la infancia debía intentar lucir confiado.

Con suerte lograría sobrevivir.

...

 _"¡¿Que mierda fue eso de ayer!?_

 _No sé como describirlo la verdad..._  
 _Fue como..._

 _Asqueroso, si, asqueroso._

 _Kirishima es un hijo de puta que entró como si nada, ahora se le ocurre irrumpir en mi privacidad._

 _Y justo cuando finalmente entablaba una conversación decente con de..."_

Se detuvo ahí mismo.

¿Como?

¿¡Como!?

Inmediatamente tapó a rayones esa parte del escrito con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido.

 _"No, no estoy enamorado de deku._  
 _¿Okay?_

 _Preferiría pensar que el idiota de kirishima me salvó de una grande antes que eso._

 _¡No lo amo! ¡¿Okay!?..._

 _No me gustan sus pecas._  
 _No me gusta su cara._  
 _No me gustan sus ojos_  
 _¡Y menos sus labios!_

 _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!"_

Terminó de escribir.

Se dio cuenta de que escribió de forma tan marcada que la letra se notaba un poco en las siguientes páginas...

Que asco se daba a veces.

Comenzó a recordar ese beso de hace algunos días.

¿Por qué se sintió tan putamente bien?

El... ¿Quería volver a besar a deku?

No, eso no era posible de ningún modo.

Todas las veces que había observado su rostro y demás habían sido para identificar puntos débiles.

Nada más.

No podía sonrojarse por deku.

No podía sentir nada por deku.

Se lo impediría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Aunque debía admitir que odiaba el tener que retener el impulso de tomar la mano de deku de vez en cuanto.

... ¿Que mierda era esa sensación?

Relamió sus labios antes de volver a acostarse e intentar dormir, aun era temprano de todas formas.

...

—¿y... Que hiciste anoche con midoriya bakugou?

—no te importa.

—¿sabes que puedo malinterpretar eso de mil formas distintas verdad?

—... Definitivamente te odio.

—¡vamos dime! Si no fue nada...— fingió una tos — sugestivo... Deberías poder decirme.

—¡solo hablamos malpensado!

—¿de verdad?, ¿y sobre que hablaron?

Bakugou se sonrojó.

—¡uyy! Puedo ver que hablaron de algo complicado — el pelirrojo le hizo ojitos.

—ugh... El nerd de mierda quiso hablar del "" amor"", no me preguntes por qué, no tengo idea.

Eijiro se quedó estático por un momento antes de comenzar a calentarse la cabeza con razones del por que midoriya hizo eso.

—okay...— suspiró — una de dos, o midoriya solo tenía una duda... O...

El rubio se quedó expectante...

—¡que mierda, dilo estúpido!

—o midoriya está enamorado y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

A kacchan le dio un tic ocular

¿Deku enamorado? ¡HA! interactuó toda su vida con ese nerd y bien sabe que izuku prefiere enfocarse en ser un héroe

¿Cierto?

Si, es imposible que deku se enamore, tampoco es como si le importara de todas formas.

—si claro, no seas ridículo

—todo puede pasar bakugou

—no, no lo creo, eso es imposible venga ya ¡que es deku joder!

—... Bakugou, no eres tonto, tu sabes que midoriya también tiene sentimientos.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Se le había olvidado completamente que existía esa posibilidad.

¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de explotar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance? A el le importa una misera mierda lo que sienta deku ¿no?

El mismo escribió que no amaba a deku.

¿Entonces por qué?...

Ah, ya lo sabe...

El...  
El...

Ugh, ¡deku estaría demasiado distraído como para poder pelear correctamente con el! ¡Si! ¡Eso!

—tch, y una mierda, no me importa lo que sienta ese nerd de mierda.

—bakugou, si necesitas desahogarte sabes que estoy aquí.

—¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME VALE MIERDA!

—bakugou...— kirishima suspiro, esa negación de su amigo ya lo estaba sacando de quicio

—¡¿sabes qué!? Me voy

—vas a volver en un rato ¿verdad?

—... ¡NO!— al gritar eso el rubio se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación.

Kirishima pudo escuchar las explosiones y gritos de su amigo, por más fuertes que hayan sido no pudo distinguir las palabras con claridad, también captó el sonido de muchos objetos rompiendose en mil pedazos.

—a veces odio que seas tan orgulloso bakugou...

Ya pasado un rato eijiro decidió abrir un poco la puerta

Vio el lugar hecho trizas

Kacchan estaba en un rincón sentado y apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos

—... ¿Que mierda me pasa?— le escuchó decir con una voz entrecortada antes de irse.

...

—¡midoriya!

—ah, ¡kirishima-kun!— el peliverde se sonrojó al instante —sobre lo de anoche...

—eso no importa midoriya, solo necesito saber una cosa— el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de izuku tranquilamente.

—claro, ¿que necesitas?

— de que hablaste ayer con bakugou (ay, amigos como kirishima...)

—ah, eso...— deku se sonrojó —bueno...— titubeó un poco.

—no sé si sea un tema de tu interés la verdad.

—no importa, dime midoriya.

—bueno... Hablamos sobre el amor— tapó su cara con sus manos debido a la vergüenza —¡p-pero yo saqué el tema!

—supongo— kirishima estaba decidido a ayudar a bakugou.

—¿p-por qué la pregunta de todas formas?

—midoriya— decidió ir al grano — ¿estas enamorado?

... ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS QUERÍAN SABER ESO!?

La última semana se había basado en eso, hasta uraraka se lo había preguntado

¿Por qué tanto interés en su vida privada?

—¿tu también?

—qué.

— todos han estado señalando eso, ya sabes, que estoy enamorado, pero en realidad no lo sé...

Mentira, lo sabía perfectamente, el estaba enamorado de kacchan, solo que no hay razón para decirlo.

—osea que... ¿Tienes dudas sobre el asunto?

—... Si...

Kirishima se alegró un poco ¡aun había esperanza!

pero ahora debía ganarse la confianza del peliverde, ¿y como?, fácil.

era midoriya, probablemente guardaría el secreto sin chistar.

—¿sabes?... yo también... estoy enamorado— no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

la teoría de midoriya se confirmó.

uno se enamora y de repente todos se enamoran.

—¿a si?

—bueno, si... ¿es algo incómodo no?

"ah, ya sé lo que quieres hacer" pensó izuku.

kirishima no iba a enterarse de que el en verdad estaba enamorado... —en realidad no lo sé kirishima-kun— rió algo incómodo, no es que sea malo, la verdad es que prefiere que sea algo que pocos sepan.

además, kirishima es uno de los amigos más cercanos de kacchan y eso no jugaría para nada a su favor.

—¿pero tienes una idea verdad?

—creo.

el pelirrojo no conseguía nada tan importante y eso lo frustraba, bakugou estaba ahí, en plena negación pero de todas formas triste, quizá...

¡quizá podía averiguarlo de esa forma!

—oye midoriya, ¿bakugou siempre ha sido así de terco?

—bueno, si, es orgulloso pero sin esa cualidad no sería el kacchan que todos conocemos ¿cierto?

—eso es verdad, pero más a fondo aún ¿que tan unidos eran en la infancia? ya sabes, le pregunto a bakugou y nunca quiere hablar de eso

—es kacchan después de todo—soltó una risilla cálida —viéndolo desde un punto objetivo, no lo éramos tanto— formó una sonrisa apenada

—pero, por mi parte yo no me despegaba de kacchan— volvió a reír animadamente —era la persona a quien más admiraba, bueno la verdad es que aún lo es

—¡suena como algo muy lindo midoriya!

—eso sacando los "no sirves para nada y por eso eres deku"— dijo de forma algo nerviosa y risueña

—oh...— ¿había posibilidad alguna de que midoriya se enamorara de bakugou?, por lo que ha estado diciendo si que la hay, pero irónicamente el único contratiempo es bakugou en sí

—¿y que harás este fin de semana?

—bueno, planeaba escribir— dijo con un gesto pensativo

—ah, bueno es solo que quería perguntarte si querías salir conmigo y bakugou— valía la pena ser golpeado unas cuantas veces por su bro, después de todo era por su bien

—ah... ¿bueno? — socializar demasiado se le hacía algo difícil a deku pero haría de todo para continuar con su análisis

—¡si!— gritó antes de salir corriendo.

 _al final no comprobó si midoriya estaba enamorado_

 _..._

—¡bakugou! ¿ya estás mejor?

—vete a la puta mierda de aquí

—si, estás perfectamente— kirishima rió antes de pensar "parezco una maldita pelota de tenis" —¿ya llegaste a una conclusión de lo que te pasa?

—si...

—dila.

—¡AHORA ODIO MÁS A DEKU!

—¡O VAMOS! BAKUGOU ¿¡ES EN SERIO!?

—CALLATE, ES EN SERIO

—bakugou, lo voy a decir una vez más... ¿es en serio?— el rubio se quedó en silencio un largo rato mientras bajaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño con algo de desconcierto.

no...

venga ya.

no, esto no está pasando, no puede pasar.

el no iba a creerlo, no podía creerlo y ya lo dijo mil veces, el iba a negarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos incluso si se le acababa la paciencia

odia que deku le haga esto.

todo es culpa de deku.

no...

—no voy a admitirlo nunca kirishima— habló al final.

—no puedes negarte por siempre y lo sabes

—puedo erradicarlo

—no, acéptalo

—no lo haré, no merece la pena— se cruzó de brazos

—¿por qué?

—joder ¿necesitas un maldito por qué? ¡ES DEKU JODER! ¡DEKU!

—¿y eso que importa?

—¡toda mi puta vida he odiado a deku!

el pelirrojo suspiró antes de acercarse más a su amigo y darle palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo —bakugou ¿estás seguro?— kacchan empezó a lagrimear debido a la frustración juntada y la rabia —...no

que asco, que rabia el tener que decirle a alguien como te sientes, el no ser capaz de lidiar tu mismo con la situación ¡el ser dominado por la puta desesperación! el que tus sentimientos sean más poderosos que tu y el no poder rebatirlos

—¿necesitas algo bakugou?

—golpear y explotar.

—pero eso ya lo hiciste

—¡BUENO NUNCA ESTÁ DE MÁS HACERLO OTRA VEZ BASTARDO!

—¿y no prefieres seguir hablando?

—si sigo hablando entonces llegaré a algo a lo que no quiero llegar

—¿que cosa? ¿decir "te amo midoriya"?

—jamás diré eso.

—¿entonces no lo aceptas?

katsuki chistó —... aceptar qué

—¡BAKUGOU!

—joder, que se le va a hacer— katsuki estaba a punto de decir que _intentaría_ aceptarlo cuando entró kaminari de golpe.

—¿¡POR QUÉ A TODOS LES DA CON ENTRAR DE LA NADA AQUÍ!? POR LA MIERDA

denki miró algo sorprendido la escena

—eh... ¿kirishima? ¿que... estaban haciendo?

—¡nada kaminari!—rió algo nervioso —estaba ayudando a nuestro bro a— hizo un ademán para hacer una pose —aceptar sus sentimientos

una explosion en la cara hizo que se calmara un poco.

—calla hijo de puta..

—ah... ¡ya veo!

el rubio se sentó entre katsuki y kirishima para abrazarlos a ambos —¿por qué no me llamaron?— preguntó con una sonrisa

—porque parecía que a bakugou le había llegado la regla así que-

—¿¡POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ!?

kaminari y kirishima rieron alegremente antes de mirarse el uno al otro por un corto lapso de tiempo.

—por qué...— se dijo katsuki

—ah, ¿que pasa bakugou?

—nada cargador con patas, nada.

"POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TERMINO SIENDO LA PUTA TERCERA RUEDA POR LA PUTA MADRE NO PUEDO MÁS QUIERO MATAR A TODOS PERO NO PUEDO MOVER MIS MALDITAS MANOS KAMINARI ERES UN TOTAL HIJO DE PUTA KIRISHIMA CONFIESATE POR LA MIERDA NO ME FUERCES A ACEPTAR ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA SIENTO CUANDO ERES COBARDE DE MIERDA Y NO LE DICES A ESE CARGADOR CON PATAS QUE QUIERES HACERLE GEMIR COMO UNA MALDITA PERRA EN CELO TODA LA PUTA NOCHE POR QUÉ SON ASÍ NO SE PONGAN IDIOTAS EN MI PROPIO CUARTO MÍNIMO ORDENEN LA CAGADA QUE DEJÉ CON MIS EXPLOSIONES ME LO DEBEN ESTA NO ES SU PUTA CASA-"


	8. Pensamientos

_"Todavía no._

 _Puedo escribir lo que me molesta, pero jamás voy a admitir el por qué._ _No quiero_

 _Kirishima dice que lo acepte de una vez..._

 _Y_

 _Una_

 _Mierda._

 _¿Acaso ese idiota se cree mi mamá?, bueno... Esa vieja es peor, muchísimo peor._

 _La cosa es._

 _¡El maldito pelos de mierda invitó a deku a salir entre los tres!_

 _¡¿Es en serio!?_

 _Joder, que ganas tengo de enterrar la cabeza en el suelo como las avestruces, no me malinterpreten es solo que... Un momento_

 _¡¿Quien leería esta mierda!?_

 _Alguien que quiere morir seguramente._

 _Como sea, la cosa es que deku podría estar enamorado de alguien y eso hace que me hierva la sangre, y no por lo que probablemente crean._

 _Es solo que ya es molesto de por si... No me lo imagino persiguiendo a una persona que no sea yo._

 _No soporto la maldita idea._

 _Por la mierda, esto sonaba menos gay en mi puta cabeza"_

Se abstuvo de tachar las partes posiblemente vergonzosas, de lanzar la libreta a la mierda y de golpear todo por unas simples razones.

1.- hizo mierda su habitación debido a la rabia.

2.- iba a romper la libreta debido a la fuerza de los lanzamientos

Y

3.- recién se había despertado y no pensaba muy claramente, por lo que había estado escribiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos sin restricciones.

Caminó y dejo la libreta sobre su escritorio, una de las cosas que sobrevivieron a su ataque de ira

—... Hoy voy a salir con deku— se dijo mientras restregaba sus ojos con toda la pereza del mundo —que... Que.

—que asco— incluso cuando está medio inconsciente el rubio tiene su grado de autocontrol

...

Deku despertó bastante sorprendido, ¿en serio?

No es que se queje de la situación, de hecho había sido una de las mejores cosas que había visto en años, le encantó completamente.

Se quedó sentado en su cama con expresión de incredulidad, no sabía si reír o si morirse de la vergüenza.

Podía haberle gustado y todo pero seguía sin acostumbrarse ¡dios que vergüenza en serio! Y para agravar un poquito las cosas eso no era lo único que lo avergonzaba.

Analizó una vez más la situación, nada más despierta y ya se ve en un lío, que triste.

—pero de alguna forma vale la pena— habló para si mismo con una sonrisa nerviosa

—bien, ahora ¿que fue eso y como debo lidiar con ello?— no es algo que el peliverde pudiese simplemente anotar, hasta eso le daba vergüenza.

Comenzó a sudar frío, lo que debía hacer era obvio, y por suerte era un momento en el que nadie se daría cuenta de nada debido a lo temprano que era... Pero lo más importante era superar la pena de solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Saben lo que le pasó a deku?

.

.

.

.

Exacto, tuvo un sueño humedo con kacchan... Y se le había parado el amiguito (en verdad, en verdad que quería escribir eso hace tanto joder)

—¡ah! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo!— la cara de izuku se tiñó de rojo al instante.

Tenía que masturbarse y ya le dolía la erección

¡Pero estaría pensando en kacchan! Y eso le parecía indecente.

Uno tiene distintos grados de perversión, los grados de deku eran medios pero... La situación lo podía.

—okay, todo está bien, solo que tu subconsciente te jugó una mala pasada y debes arreglarlo tu— continuó diciendo

—espera... ¡¿Como se supone que mire a kacchan a la cara después de esto!?— exclamó entre susurros

No puede no avergonzarse después de haber soñado con la cara de placer de kacchan... Y sus gemidos.

—oh dios... ¿Está mal que se haya sentido tan bien?— eran reacciones naturales al fin y al cabo.

No podía controlarlas.

—kacchan... ¿Por qué?— se dijo.

—bien, esto es algo que tenías que hacer tarde o temprano, vamos izuku.

Bajó con pudor su mano hacia su entrepierna y apretó su miembro.

Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios, estaba tan duro que dolía.

—okay, tu puedes, piensa en algo bueno.

Kacchan.

Comenzó a masajear su pene suavemente para poder acostumbrarse, era su primera vez pensando en su amigo de la infancia y de alguna forma se sentía más sensible de lo normal.

Un gemido corto de placer salió esta vez, curiosamente se imaginaba a si mismo dentro de katsuki, no era muy probable pero soñar es gratis.

—ka... Kacchan

Comenzó a jugar con su glande haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos y reprimiendo sus gemidos.

Se sentía tan bien.

Pensar en el se sentía tan jodidamente bien... Le gustaría llegar más lejos.

Sintió el líquido pre-seminal escurrir desde la punta de su miembro, recordó la vez que había visto a kacchan completamente desnudo en las termas del campamento de entrenamiento y sintió más hinchada su parte baja .

—k-kacchan— gimió una vez más.

Dejó volar su imaginación "escuchando " de alguna forma los fuertes gemidos de su amigo sumergido en las placenteras sensaciones, la voz entrecortada imaginaria lo excitaba de sobremanera.

El calor ya no solo se centraba en su entrepierna sino que en todo su cuerpo provocando espasmos cada corto lapso de tiempo y sacándole un gemido que otro.

Por supuesto que, estaba masturbándose, por lo que los gemidos eran muy poco audibles.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma, ¿como sería el interior de kacchan?

A medida que el placer aumentaba también aumentaba la rapidez con la que izuku masajeaba su pene de arriba a abajo

Estaba sudando bastante y de repente se despegó de la realidad.

Supo que se acercaba al orgasmo.

Presionó su glande sutilmente antes de temblar y correrse.

—wow kacchan... Me tienes loco— sonrió nervioso y avergonzado.

Fue bastante corto pero

¿Que se le va a hacer? El peliverde estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerlo lentamente.

...

—¿¡es una puta broma!?— exclamó bakugou al leer la nota que había escrito más temprano.

—no, yo no escribí eso— se dijo al cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Todo había pasado tan putamente rápido, ¿cuales fueron los hechos siquiera?

De forma objetiva.

.- meses sintiendo ese "enamoramiento" que dice kirishima.

.- el maldito beso del juego.

.-recoger a deku del suelo y llevarlo a su habitación.

.-el... El abrazo de deku...

Katsuki empezó a sonrojarse.

.- el consejo de mierda de kirishima

.- sus notas.

.- la salida de mierda al centro comercial, estar muy apretado con deku en un bus y tomar un helado con el...

.- el que deku le haya dicho que se ve lindo sonrojado.

Las manos de bakugou fueron a parar a su cara en un gesto de vergüenza

.- deku fue a su cuarto a pasar el tiempo...

.-... Se enteró de que deku podría estar enamorado

.- y ahora iba a salir con el... De nuevo.

—hijo... De puta— dijo mientras ponía una almohada en su cara

Tanto en tan poco tiempo fue como una paliza.

—deku... Todo es tu maldita culpa.

¿Que mierda le había hecho ese nerd?

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía perfectamente pero no quería decirlo, no quería admitirlo.

No quería parecer débil

No quería que deku lo viera siendo débil...

Porque si deku lo supiera inmediatamente le ganaría...

Le ganaría porque el se había enamorado primero.

Por eso no iba a decirlo.

Una expresión serena se formó en su rostro al sentarse...

Mierda, no podía sacar a deku de su cabeza.

...

Fue un desayuno bastante tranquilo para la clase 1-a

Deku charlaba animadamente con sus amigos y kacchan se dedicaba a observarlo.

Esta vez si que iba a aceptar que lo estaba mirando, después de todo eso no significaba que estuviese enamorado .

—bakugou, ¿puedes dejar de ver a midoriya por un segundo? Ya vamos a juntarnos.

El rubio se quedó un rato más en silencio antes de pronunciar algo que sorprendió tanto a kirishima como a denki.

—... No

—espera, ¿qué?

—no quiero

Kaminari se emocionó —¡bro! ¡¿Será que-!?

—voy a intimidar a deku con la mirada— fue interrumpido.

—falsa alarma bro— dijo el pelirrojo dándole palmadas en la espalda como consuelo.

Con deku la cosa era algo extraña de todas formas, sudaba frío debido a la mirada persistente de kacchan.

No era una de sus típicas miradas ruin, de hecho, el mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro.

Y eso si que le daba algo de miedo

—midoriya, si te molesta demasiado puedes cambiar de asiento conmigo— susurró todoroki

—no es necesario todoroki-kun, gracias de todas formas...

"Mirame"... Eso decía kacchan de forma indirecta.

Izuku pensó que sería algo temerario, pero quiso devolverle la mirada de alguna forma.

El sabía que debía ser confianzudo, debía adaptarse para hacer su movida... ¿Se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer?.

Eso no lo sabría hasta hacerlo .

Tragó sonoramente antes de mirar a kacchan y sonreír con algo de sorna (algo fingida por los nervios)

Qué.

¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!?

Las mejillas de bakugou se tornaron rojas al instante y desvió la mirada

—¡mierda!— gritó frustrado

—¿ahora que pasó bakugou?— preguntó denki sacandole comida a kirishima

—¡me ganó el hijo de puta!

—¿en serio veías eso como una pelea?

—¿¡acaso no lo era cargador con patas!?

—pues, ¿no? Parecía que querías captar su atención más que nada.

—eso es ridículo— el rubio se cruzó de brazos —odio a deku.

—aJÁ — dijo kirishima entre risas —oh espera, ¡kaminari mi comida estúpido!

—¡es mía ahora!

—no jodas.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear por el desayuno del pelirrojo haciendo movimientos extraños y graciosos aunque... Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro.

—¿podrían tranquilizarse par de homosexuales? Intento comer.

Los dos se sonrojaron y se separaron al instante con la cara roja. —¡BAKUGOU!— gritó avergonzado

—¿que? Ambos parecen una pareja de mierda, que quieren que les diga

—no lo sé, un simple "dejen de pelear" hubiera bastado

—nah.

...

" _Hora de la salida de mierda._

 _Supongo que debo interactuar con deku si o si_

 _Va a ser muy incómodo de todas formas. ¿¡Por que mierda me habla a mi sobre el amor!?_

 _Tiene a esa perra y al bastardo de todoroki_

 _... ¿Por qué a mi? "_

—¿k-kacchan estás listo?

—¡espera bastardo!— dijo antes de salir con su ropa casual

—juraría que no tenías "nada que ponerte" como para demorar tanto— dijo el pelirrojo entre risas

—¡callate hijo de puta!

—y bien ¿donde quieres ir midoriya?

—¿eh? Bueno... — deku pensó por un rato — ¿les parece si vamos a ver una película? No soy muy creativo con estos temas— sonrió nervioso.

Hasta kirishima debía admitir que esa sonrisa era hermosa.

—¡okay! ¡Vamos!

—no te entusiasmes tanto perra.

—bakugou solo callate

Los tres salieron del establecimiento de camino hacia el cine, deku charlaba más con kirishima que con bakugou debido a obvios temas de comodidad, hablaban generalmente de como había estado su semana ya que muchos temas no tenían de todas formas.

Katsuki se limitaba a observar, con en ceño fruncido como siempre.

Era muy extraño, de alguna forma tenía "incomodidad".

Habían sido meses desde que empezó a sentirse de esa manera por el peliverde, sin querer aceptarlo claro.

La cosa es...

Técnicamente se conocen de toda la vida y se siente raro estar así por el.  
Meses y aún no se acostumbraba

Meses y aún lo negaba.

—¿kacchan?, ¿pasa algo?— se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta

—callate nerd

Deku se acercó al oído de kirishima para susurrar —¿que le pasa?

"está como perra en celo por ti"

—probablemente un dilema existencial o algo por el estilo.

—ah, ya veo... ¡Kacchan es así a veces! —exclamó en voz baja

—por lo que he visto...

—¡hey! ¡¿De que mierda hablan tanto!?

—¡nADA KACCHAN!

—¡dIMELO NERD!

—es algo entre kirishima-kun y yo— comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba por la vergüenza del tema del que había estado hablando.

"Oh no" pensó el pelirrojo "quiero que le digan a kaminari que lo quiero"

—¡¿hUH!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ TANTOS SECRETOS NERD!?

—hey, bakugou solo-

—¡tU CALLATE HIJO DE PUTA!

—¡bakugou para! — ahora kirishima se acercó al oído del rubio y susurró con una sonrisa juguetona —o voy a pensar que estás celoso.

"¡Ja! Maneras simples de hacer que bakugou pare de gritar"


	9. Aceptación

La planificación puede ser muy rebuscada y se puede tener una idea precisa de como van a pasar las cosas para que todo sea perfecto...

Pero...

A veces las cosas simplemente pasan cuando se da la oportunidad, y si el plan sigue siendo útil entonces se ejecuta después.

Podría decirse que eso le pasó a izuku en cuanto a su "movida".

Como se sabe habían ido al cine y... ¿Aprovechó?

Bueno, la cosa es que al llegar deku tomó la mano de kacchan y lo arrastró (técnicamente) hacia el lugar en el que se pedían las palomitas, bebidas y demás, fue un agarre suave, pero a la vez lo suficientemente apretado como para sentir la mano de katsuki todo el tiempo.

Y no fue tan rápido de todas formas

En realidad no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta un rato después y se sonrojó bastante pensando que kacchan lo mataría.

Pero no, el simplemente se quedó tranquilo y con una expresión serena.

Parecía estar pensando en algo.

¿Quizá no se dio cuenta? No, eso es imposible...

La felicidad embriagó sus sentidos al recordar la sensación de tomar su mano...

—wow— soltó una risita embobada

Quizá... Quizá si quería tener una relación de pareja con el.

—ah, midoriya ¿que te pasa?— preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose curioso.

—kirishima-kun, ¿recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que estabas enamorado?

—s-si...— dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo

—¿no te molestaría decirme de quien?

—¿huh? Bueno...- las mejillas de eijiro se volvieron rojas -no lo sé...

—no importa si no quieres decirme, es que... Tu y yo estamos en la misma situación la verdad—dijo midoriya sorprendiendolo —digo, antes no quise decírtelo, después sabrás la razón supongo.

¿En serio? ¿Midoriya si estaba enamorado?... Oh no, esto no podía terminar bien para su amigo, y encima en el momento menos oportuno.

—¿a si? Bueno, en realidad estoy enamorado de... Ugh..

—tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo, se lo difícil que es decírselo a alguien...

—fue más difícil decírselo a bakugou de todas formas.

"¡Bien!" pensó el peliverde, eso solo podía significar que no le gustaba kacchan.

—¡todo bien! Te comprendo en serio— una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro

—estoy enamorado de kaminari— cubrió su rostro con las manos ¿que opinaría midoriya al respecto? Kaminari era un chico después de todo

—¡que lindo! En verdad que me alegraría que terminaran juntos

—gracias— sonrió —y tu... ¿De quien estás enamorado?

—yo...— la expresión de deku cambió a una de pena —es un poco imposible conseguir estar con el pero...

¿El? ¡A midoriya le interesan los chicos! Algo bueno que pase...

—¿el? Wow, yo juraba que estabas enamorado de uraraka

—¿u-uraraka-san? No no, ella es solo una amiga

—bueno, ¿al final de quien estás enamorado?

Deku dio un largo suspiro  
—la razón por la que no quería decírtelo es que eres muy cercano a el... Estoy enamorado de kacchan— dio un suspiro más sonoro —¡listo! ¡Ya lo dije! Que alivio... ¡E-eso si guarda el secreto por favor!

Kirishima se quedó estático por unos cuantos minutos, no podía creerselo.

Le dio un tic ocular y una sonrisa forzada se formó en su rostro, ¿en serio?

—midoriya, ¿me esperas un segundo?

—claro, ¿que vas a hacer?

La sonrisa de eijiro se ensanchó -... Voy a golpear todo lo que tenga en mi campo de visión

—kirishima-kun tu cara da miedo

¿¡En serio!? ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! ¡Que frustrante! Ambos se aman mutuamente pero no pueden estar juntos por las puras.

Y aún así...

La emoción se vino de golpe y comenzó a reír como loco ¡en verdad se alegraba por bakugou! Aunque no podría decírselo nunca... El tenía que descubrirlo sólo...

—difícil — se dijo pensativo antes de volver corriendo hacia midoriya y gritarle -¡voy a ayudarte!

—¿en serio? ¿Como?

—bueno, yo tengo mis métodos — sonrió confianzudamente mientras hacía el signo de "ok" con su mano

—ya veo...

Eso en sí fue la parte más interesante de la salida, por supuesto que kirishima hizo que izuku se sentara en medio de el y bakugou por obvias razones.

...

 _"Deku tomó mi maldita mano..._

 _¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que odio el contacto físico? Especialmente cuando es con el..._

 _¡El único contacto físico que disfruto es golpear!"_

"Mentira" pensó katsuki fugazmente antes de sonrojarse y abofetearse por lo idiota que estaba siendo.

Continuó escribiendo.

 _"... En serio intento olvidarme de este sentimiento de mierda... Lo odio completamente._

 _Lo que voy a escribir a continuación no significa nada y el que diga lo contrario se ganará una explosión en la cara."_

Dudó antes de seguir escribiendo, ¿de verdad katsuki bakugou escribiría semejante mierda?

¿Tan bajo había llegado?...

Maldito deku.

 _" lo odio porque de un momento a otro se me sale el corazón del pecho e incluso me pongo ansioso._

 _¡Lo odio porque no puedo quitarle la puta vista de encima!_

 _Lo odio porque rompe mi equilibrio emocional, y si, estoy consciente de que no tengo demasiado._

 _Lo odio por esas mierdas de mariposas que siento en el estómago._

 _Me da rabia, no puedo pelear con eso y estoy de cierta forma forzado a aceptarlo._

 _Joder, de verdad que odio a deku"_

Esta vez si volvió a lanzar la libreta, que asco se daba en ese momento...

Recordó las palabras que kirishima le había estado diciendo toda la semana.

"-solo aceptalo-"

No quería, lo poco de orgullo y terquedad que seguían en el se lo impedían.

¿Y qué si no lo acepta? Puede vivir con eso.

El rubio comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del internado, estaba bastante calmado debido a que era una tarde de domingo y la mayoría estaba flojeando por ahí.

El iba a estar bien si no lo aceptaba, no importaría porque de todas formas deku lo rechazaría.

"No lo sabes" le dijo una voz interna

Era incierto si, pero muy probable a la vez.

Además, kirishima lo dijo también  
"Midoriya podría estar enamorado"  
¿Y de quien?

De más que de esa perra.

No se ha despegado de el desde que entraron a yuuei

Como la odia.

—¡bakubro!

—te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así

—¡eso no importa!— gritó acercándose — tienes una oportunidad con midoriya.

—no me interesa deku.

—ajá— bromeó -mira, te digo esto para que lo tengas en cuenta.

—ya te dije que no me interesa.

—no, no me lo dijiste a mi, te lo dijiste a ti.

... Hijo de puta.  
¡Eso no era un intento de negación! ¡En verdad que no le interesaba para nada!

—bakugou, deja de mentirte.

—no me estoy mintiendo.

¿Como podía eijiro hacerlo entrar en razón? Lo pensó bastante y se decidió por utilizar el punto débil de katsuki.

El mismo deku.

—¿sabes que midoriya me dijo que estaba enamorado?

—... ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me importa joder!

— bueno, si el lo dijo significa que lo aceptó antes que tu.

El rubio cayó en la cuenta...

¿Le había ganado? No, kirishima debía estar mintiendo.

—no te creo— respondió

—es la verdad bakugou.

—¿a si? ¿Entonces de quien está enamorado ese inútil?

"¡dE TI! ¡DE TIIIIII!" se gritó el pelirrojo mentalmente, porque no podía decirle

—eso es un secreto...— dijo nervioso.

—¡jA! Sabía que era mentira.

—bueno, ahí tu si dejas que pase tu oportunidad... De todas formas serían invencibles juntos —concluyó antes de irse

...

—¿como puedo enamorar a kacchan?— se preguntaba el peliverde sentado en su cama

—la verdad no tengo idea midoriya — dijo todoroki

—eso lo sé, era una pregunta retórica — dijo entre risas.

—ah...

—hey todoroki-kun

—¿si?

—¿como vas con inasa-kun?

El bicolor se sonrojó un poco "qUE LINDO" pensó deku  
Había que admitirlo... Todoroki sonrojado no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—podría decirse que... ¿Normal? Supongo

—¿como es eso?— dijo midoriya divertido.

—pues inasa me dijo que quería salir conmigo.

—¿a si? ¿Y donde?

—mmm, estoy seguro de que solo dijo salir ¿por qué?

Deku murió.

¿Como es que shoto no sabía sobre estas cosas? Dios que inocencia  
"Debo proteger a este chico" pensó.

—es que... Todoroki-kun... Inasa-kun quiere que... Bueno.

—¿que quiere?

—¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien le diga esto?— susurró para si mismo

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo —inasa-kun quiere que sean... Pareja.

—qué— el lado izquierdo de todoroki de alguna forma hizo efecto en la atmósfera de la habitación de izuku literalmente calentando todo.

—oh dios — cubrió su cara

—¿todoroki-kun estás bien?

—si.. Es solo que no me la esperaba

...

Antes de ir a clases esa mañana bakugou escribió.

" _Solo me torturo..._  
 _¿Verdad?_

 _O al menos eso me diría el hijo de puta de kirishima._

 _He escrito más de lo que tenía " planeado" esta semana_

 _Pero es que es imposible no hacerlo, supongo que evita que destruya toda yuuei_

 _De todas formas._

 _¿Tengo una oportunidad con deku?_

 _Bueno..._

 _Yo... "_

Katsuki se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a escribir.

¿Será hora de aceptarlo? Quizá pero... No puede.

Debe admitir que es demasiado fuerte el sentimiento y que ya está empezando a molestarle de sobremanera pero le cuesta.

Es demasiado orgulloso.

Leyó la nota que había escrito ayer con algo de rabia, ciertamente era bastante contradictorio.

—okay... Yo... Ugh— ¿como era posible que pronunciar tres simples palabras se le hiciera tan difícil?

—a-a...— que frustrante — a-am...

—¡agh mierda!— gritó antes de respirar hondo —a ver, es fácil no seas un cobarde— se dijo.

—yo... A— hizo otra pausa —a-amo a...

—¡mALDITO DEKU! okay, solo dilo.

—yo... Amo... A deku — se calló unos segundos después de decir eso...

—¡HA! LO HICE, ¡LO PUTO HICE SOY EL MEJOR!, TOMA ESO DEKU BASTARDO.

volvió a escribir su nota.

 _" amo a deku"_ si uno lo lee no pareciera que le haya costado tanto.

 _"Joder ¡amo a deku ya lo dije!_  
 _¡¿Felices todos!?_

 _¡¿Que ahora quieren que le pida ser mi novio!? Por la mierda..._

 _No es que yo lo quiera del todo pero..._

 _..._

 _No me desagradaría... Creo._

 _Odio ser tan marica por deku, voy a matarlo a ver si se me quita..."_ concluyó.

Odiaba tener que tragarse su orgullo pero hasta el está conciente de que los limites existen.

No era fan de respetarlos pero...

Ugh, a veces uno debía hacerlo

—que asco de todas formas— dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¡bakubro! ¡Vamonos juntos!

—¡que no me llames así!

—no puedo evitarlo

Ambos caminaron con bastante sueño hacía el salon de su clase, que la verdad no estaba tan lejos

—¿algo interesante que contar bakugou?

El rubio pensó profundamente antes de decir.

—si te pones a gritar por esta mierda y me dices algo como " ¡finalmente!" te exploto toda la cara y le digo al cargador con patas que quieres cogertelo.

—o... ¿Okay?

— lo admito... Quizá... Deku si me guste un poco.

—¡bakugou me asustaste por un segundo! UF que alivio... Hey amigo, dime algo que no sepa por favor.

—¡hijo de puta!— golpeó el rostro de kirishima fuertemente haciéndole soltar un quejido

—¡igual me alegro por ti hombre!

—tch, ya tienes lo que querías después de todo.

—¿y ahora que harás bakugou?

—... Como que qué haré. ¿Quieres que haga alguna otra mierda?

—pues bueno, ¿no quieres estar con midoriya?

—para qué.

—... ¿Es broma no?

—en verdad no lo entiendo bastardo.

¿De que forma entendería el rubio esta vez? Parece ser que si se lo explican de forma melosa solo lo evitará porque no le gusta.

—a ver— se sonrojó un poco— me refiero a que...

—que

—¿no quieres que... Midoriya sea tuyo?

Algo despertó en bakugou.

Y no fue su pene

¿La idea de que deku sea suyo?... Joder, sería bueno

Tenerlo solo para el y que no mire a nadie más.

Su atención... Completamente suya.

—¡joder que si lo quiero!

—¡entonces ponte en marcha!

Katsuki se sonrojó de un momento a otro.

Pensarlo era una cosa pero de ahí tragarse su orgullo aún más y decirle a deku "te amo"

No.

Simplemente no.

—... Vete a la mierda.

—esto será más difícil de lo que pensé — dijo el pelirrojo suspirando.


	10. A punto

"¿ _Es necesario "conquistar" a deku?_

 _Digo, no tengo ningún tipo de ganas de ser meloso con el_

 _Es deku._

 _Ya admití que lo amo, ¿¡no puedo dejar la mierda en eso!?_

 _Me da puto asco el solo pensarlo._

 _Pero luego está la mierda de kirishima incitandome a "hacerlo mío"_  
 _Bueno, eso no está mal pero_

 _¡NO QUIERO ACERCARME A DEKU!_

 _si es cierto que está enamorado entonces haré el ridículo, y esa idiotez no está en mis planes._

 _¿¡Entonces como mierda lo hago?!"_

Dejó de escribir algo enojado.

—dEKU DE MIERDA

—¡ni siquiera he tocado la puerta kacchan! Al menos espera eso.

Qué.

¿Deku estaba ahí?

¿Era una broma?

Parece que escribe algo y el mundo se enfoca en lo malo y se esfuerza por joderlo

—solo callate y entra, mierda

—eh... Bueno- el peliverde entró tímidamente a la habitación de bakugou.

—que quieres.

—Bueno... - titubeó un poco -¿recuerdas la noche en que fui a pasar el tiempo aquí?

—a que quieres llegar.

—¿puedo pasar el tiempo aquí?

Perfecto, necesitaba despejar su cabeza del maldito de deku y al idiota se le ocurre venir.

—como quieras- se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su cama

—¡okay!- el peliverde se sentó bastante cerca del rubio con una sonrisa algo tierna.

Qué.

Deku de mierda, hijo de puta.

¡MALDITA MIERDA VIVIENTE!

las mejillas de kacchan se pusieron tan rojas como sus ojos -que mierda haces deku, ¿¡quieres morir!? ¿¡eHH!?

Izuku debía admitir que casi se muere del susto "¡d-debes ser fuerte!" se gritó mentalmente.

—¿que pasa kacchan? ¿No puedo sentarme aquí?

—... Solo manten la distancia bastardo.

"No me desagrada" pensó el rubio con cierta aversión a si mismo

—está bien.

—y por qué quieres "pasar el tiempo" conmigo

Las mejillas de izuku se tornaron rojas —no estoy muy seguro... Solo quiero hacerlo y ya— dijo tranquilamente.

Bakugou pensó en aclarar su duda de una vez, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, más que nada por vergüenza.

"Katsuki, tu no eres un maldito cobarde... ¡SOLO DILO!"

Intentó hablar pero le costó bastante, deku lo miraba de forma curiosa  
—¿pasa algo kacchan?

El rubio soltó un gruñido muy fuerte en forma de respuesta para advertir a izuku

—está bien kacchan, tomate tu tiempo

Bakugou frunció aun más el ceño ¿que mierda se creía deku?

—¡dEKU!

—qué— ¿¡por qué mierda no estaba asustado!?

—¡¿TU ESTÁS ENAMORADO!?

—¡¿TE LO DIJO KIRISHIMA-KUN VERDAD!?

—ASÍ QUE SI LO ESTÁS MIERDA VIVIENTE

—oh no...— al final deku se jodió a si mismo... Que tal.

Bakugou no sabía como sentirse al respecto, de alguna forma estaba decepcionado.

No quería conquistar a deku ¿verdad?

No quería ser meloso con el ¿verdad?

Verdad, claro.

La cosa es que imaginar a deku siendo meloso con otra persona le resultaba repugnante

E insoportable

Definitivamente no quería eso

—de quien mierda estás enamorado— dijo firmemente manteniendo una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Izuku comenzó a temblar y los nervios lo consumieron de repente, no de esta forma, kacchan no se iba a enterar por esto.

—kacchan, no quiero decirlo— respondió con voz quebradiza

—¡dilo en este maldito instante!— gritó descontrolado

Maldito deku.

Maldito corazón

Maldita decepción

—¡kacchan, no lo haré!

—¡¿ES CARA REDONDA NO!? ¿¡ES ESA HIJA DE PERRA!?

—¿qué? ¡No! Kacchan escucha-

—¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR DEKU! DIME DE QUIEN

—¿¡por qué te importa tanto en primer lugar!?— bakugou se quedó callado y perplejo por un segundo.

Cierto, estaba siendo más que obvio en cuanto al tema

Joder le afectaba demasiado

El peliverde se quedó observando un poco a su amigo de la infancia, se veía extraño

—¿kacchan que pasa?

"Te amo, joder odio admitirlo pero te amo, he estado meses intentando que no me consumiera pero lo hizo, perdí contra mi mismo... Te odio y a la vez te amo... Deku" fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

Apretó los puños... Y no lo dijo.

Todavía no estaba listo para el rechazo porque, joder, ¿que deku lo rechazara?

Eso es bajo

—... No es de tu incumbencia

—qué

—que no te tiene que importar un carajo lo que pasa conmigo

—kacchan, si me importa— pensó bastante antes de decir -si te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mi

—¡no se trata de eso nerd de mierda!

—entonces que es.

—ya te dije que no te importa— comenzó a sudar frío debido a la tensión

—¡si me importa kacchan solo dilo y ya!

—¡¿cREES QUE PUEDES HABLARME ASÍ DEKU!?— su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente.

Estuvo a punto de casi gritarle en toda su cara de inútil y restregarle el hecho de que era una mierda para deducir cosas como esa.

Izuku tuvo que ponerse firme a pesar de la amenaza de bakugou

—... Vendré a hablar contigo cuando estés más calmado kacchan— dijo con una mirada seria y hasta penetrante antes de abrir la puerta con tranquilidad e irse.

El ceño del rubio se frunció aún más ¡¿que mierda fue eso!?

—¡¿bakubro pasó algo!? — preguntó eijiro entrando de golpe —vi a midoriya salir de aquí y muy contento no se veía— "¿joder que hiciste ahora?" se preguntó

—que, ¿¡deku!? Tch, quizá le llegó la regla mental — dijo enojado —¡y nO ME LLAMES ASÍ JODER!

—está bien pero... Dilo... Lo que pasó con midoriya hace un rato.

El rubio soltó un gruñido al agarrar la libreta con la que actualmente se desquitaba y comenzar a escribir rápidamente.

El pelirrojo se sentó a esperar hasta recibir el golpe de una libreta voladora en su cara.

 _"Deku si está enamorado..._

 _La verdad es que ya me lo esperaba de todas formas pero... Estoy enojado_

 _Y mucho más de lo normal._

 _Quizá si hubiese discutido un poco más con el hubiese conseguido saber de quien está enamorado._

 _Si tan solo no hubiese preguntado por qué mierda me importa tanto..._

 _Pero no hay donde puto perderse, es la perra de cara redonda ¿no?_

 _Que asco de día..."_

—ni una puta palabra sobre esto— dijo katsuki — tu cara corre puto riesgo — continuó colocando sus manos en posición de ataque

Kirishima jamás pensó que podría tener tantos tics en una semana.

—ahora que mierda te pasa — dijo al ver la sonrisa forzada de eijiro

—¿estuviste a punto de lograr que midoriya te dijese de quien está enamorado?...

—¡tE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS UNA MIERDA!— kirishima esquivó una gran explosión con la misma expresión de idiota en su cara.

—estuviste... A punto...

—¡pARECES UN JODIDO DISCO RAYADO KIRISHIMA, CALLATE!

eijiro no pudo retener un grito -¡jODER TAN CERCA PERO TAN LEJOS!

—¡¿A QUE MIERDA TE REFIERES!? SAL DE MI PUTA HABITACIÓN

—OKAY PERO SOLO PORQUE CREO QUE VOY A TOMAR TU EJEMPLO Y VOY A ROMPER TODO— salió corriendo por los pasillos para finalmente entrar a otra habitación.

—¡kAMINARI, JODER!

—qué, ¡kirishima, calmate!— denki se mostró preocupado.

Tomó a kirishima del brazo y lo sentó en el piso con cuidado.

—ahora si, dime que pasa.

—eh... ¿Kaminari?— se podía ver el claro sonrojo e la cara de eijiro -¿que?

—eh... Tu... Tu revista— respondió apuntando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba dicho objeto.

Denki murió.

—a-AH ¡PERDÓN! — gritó al esconder su porno bajo la cama —je je...— rió nervioso

—¿d-donde estábamos?— preguntó intentando calmarse

—a si, ¡kaminari, definitivamente me retiro como casamentero!— dijo haciendo un puchero

—que hizo bakugou.

—¡no es nada sobre lo que hizo! ¡Se trata de lo que no hizo!

—qué.

-estuvo a punto de saber de quien está enamorado midoriya

—¿¡midoriya está enamorado!?

Las palabras de izuku resonaron en la cabeza del pelirrojo "eso si no le digas a nadie"...

—¡mierda!- gritó frustrado

—ahora que

—¡nada!— rió nervioso

—¡pero responde kirishima!

—¡espera, me siento sucio!

—¡¿pero por qué!?

—es que midoriya me dijo que no le dijese a nadie y acabo de cagarla —se mostró decepcionado

—oh vamos, no es para tanto kiri

—pero-

—shhhh— susurró denki -midoriya no se va a enterar de nada, lo prometo.

—...está bien— dijo antes de explicar-midoriya si está enamorado pero eso no es por lo que estoy frustrado

—¿entonces por qué lo estás?

—¿recuerdas que dije que bakugou estuvo a punto de hacer que midoriya le dijese de quien está enamorado?

-eh... ¿Si?

-midoriya está enamorado de bakugou

—...

—si, yo puse la misma cara

—¡hIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡QUE ES BROMA!?

—NOO

—¡oOHH, DIOS QUE FRUSTRANTE!

—¡¿AHORA VES A LO QUE ME PREFIERO!?

—BROOO

—BROOO.

ambos gritaron como idiotas por un buen tiempo sobre la ironía que significaba el que ambos estuviesen enamorados y que no estuviesen juntos.

una vez se calmaron no supieron que más hacer...

Era hasta incómodo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, en la ultima semana a denki y a eijiro les pasaron cosas raras... Por así decirlo.

—wow... estamos muy callados... ja ja—rió el rubio con nerviosismo.

kirishima no sabía que hacer en ese momento, recordó las veces en las que bakugou simplemente le gritó que no fuese un cobarde total y que se le declarase a denki, en verdad lo había estado pensando en esos días

solo debía armarse de valor y ser un hombre, el miedo al rechazo no podía frenarlo

después de todo de alguna u otra forma kaminari lo sabría y tarde o temprano lo rechazaría

—kaminari...

—¿s-si?— el rubio había estado sintiéndose raro últimamente con respecto a kirishima, después de todo habían estado más cerca que nunca e incluso bakugou los había tratado de homosexuales.

un homosexual de closet les decía homosexuales... oh no.

—¿recuerdas el beso del juego?

sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y la vergüenza se apoderó de el, ¿a que quería llegar eijiro?

—si... lo recuerdo ¿por?— ¿por qué de entre tantos besos que se dio con las chicas más lindas de la clase tuvo que recordar fervientemente el que se dio con kirishima?

—¿no...?— el pelirrojo tuvo que tomar aire y agarrarse el lado izquierdo del pecho para calmarse un poco.

una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente mientras vio como denki lo miraba de forma expectante.

no podía... pero debía hacerlo por obligación propia

¿irónico no?

sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron los hombros de kaminari, por fin pudo dejar de morderse el labio inferior.

planeaba decir "¿no te gustaría repetirlo?" pero las palabras simplemente no salían, frunció el ceño ante la preocupación de su amigo

—¿pasa algo kiri?— "no me digas así cuando estás a punto de rechazarme" pensó

... a la mierda

a la mierda todo lo que pueda pasar después esto es el ahora y debe aprovechar su oportunidad por más que termine mal.

con un impulso de adrenalina sus manos empujaron a denki hacia si y juntó sus labios con los de el en un roce bastante rudo

los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, por supuesto que con el nerviosismo del pelirrojo se esperaba una confesión, y para colmo se los había contagiado pero jamás esperó esto

¿un beso? wow, el no planeaba rechazar a kirishima, no es que le gustara al punto de estar enamorado pero...

había algo ahí

¿como se desarrollaría? denki sabe que si acepta no es para nada forzado porque el lo quiere, el en verdad quiere estar con kirishima.

y el beso le estaba encantando

incluso al momento de que kirishima casi se separase por susto el rubio lo atrajo de vuelta hacia sí para durar unos segundos más

—kirishima me gustas— comenzó agitado, sonrojado, avergonzado, y algo excitado —no sé si sea amor o algo así pero me gustas, ¡joder me gustas!

eijiro casi llora de alegría.

—por favor dime que esto no es una broma— apoyó su cabeza en los hombros del rubio

—es todo menos una broma kiri.

—kaminari

—¿si?...

—¿no te duele la erección?

—¡hIJO DE PUTA!— gritó avergonzado antes de empujar a un kirishima risueño y cubrir su entrepierna

¿tenía una erección?

"oh no, soy gay" pensó con un sonrojo ascendente "bueno, gay no pero... a ver"

..."kirishima me hace dudar de mi sexualidad, si, eso es" pensó

—c-callate...

—¿quieres que me vaya para que puedas tener más privacidad?

—... bueno— frunció el ceño avergonzado

el pelirrojo se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta —oye kaminari— la vergüenza se apoderó de el una vez más

—¿quieres ser... mi... novio? — segundos después de decirlo se arrepintió y gritó —nO ESPERA, NO RESPONDAS AHORA— antes de salir corriendo.


	11. Conquistar

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31676f75c69765e31b4636fbd5c655c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¿Creen /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"voy/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"rendir/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="630e14b18f872e99404454899ecaecab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Por /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quien/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mierda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"toman/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5479e1df70065b42ed61df6a1084ef36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ser/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"meloso/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"con/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"deku/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ni/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"decirle/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" " /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"te/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"amo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"solo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hacerlo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mío/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ¿okay? /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2342c97172f86615a4ae27c63e4aaefc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4213641df9deea60bca96e4184a71f5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ya/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"gané/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"a/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"esa/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"perra/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"una/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"vez/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"y/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"perfectamente/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"puedo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"hacerlo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"nuevo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"para/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eso/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bebf30bd59a8272ad9a5f06d1c78083"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0ad772339773fc1df0ce02ee1e64865"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Necesito/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"un/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"consejo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". ¿Y /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quien/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="016f7946d1473afdbd26637c9e2011ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Doble/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ugh/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a3d2f7284a0e162c1189f28e2142ac7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"... /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"De/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"vieja/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"por/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mierda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"odio/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"volver/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" "/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"con/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"colita/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"entre/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"las/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"piernas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"situaciones/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"desesperadas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"requieren/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"medidas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"desesperadas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa4b818cc9145ff939733340a5737526"Guardó la libreta en una mochila que traía consigo y esperó a que mitsuki volviese a la sala de estar de su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc7897634d641d99428125120978c95"—y bien, que te pasa pendejo— dijo sentándose en el sofá con una mirada seria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5089806c1613a3ad6d819425a1b00ea1"Katsuki frunció el ceño y comenzó a arrepentirse de su decisión /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ace3382090a12722901df07e9fd866c2"—no pongas esa cara de mierda y tragate el orgullo idiota/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d522989a04bec03028edcfe5c129c86b"—¡no me hables así vieja!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81fb291180f73bc22d99e7d42283eee2"—¡span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" tu/span no me hables así!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="595a5df55a33487bb5efa51c537069b8"El rubio tragó sonoramente, se cruzó de brazos y dijo —necesito consejos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2aaf54b25b965fb717623bfa6fbc9e8"—¡vAYA VAYA!— Alardeó mitsuki —así que por fin admites que me necesitas hijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ec2e79995707194ffe7d7bae9ee7a6"—¡calla! Solo necesito esto y ya/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="402ac4fab6acc70a57fecc599e4daa63"—ay pero lo terco no te lo quita nadie, como sea, ¿para que necesitas consejos?— el sonrojo de su hijo lo delataba, sonrió de forma altanera sabiendo lo que se venía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e776c58a6faf52053484a664abff3a"—para... ¡Hacer a alguien mío!— exclamó sonoramente creando explosiones con las manos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca74ef12cf3d1ed2b4cdf5c744c38642"La madre de katsuki puso una cara de decepción ¿que clase de hijo tenía joder? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80a2bcb5c11b00cdb2aec7f3f668dde8"—¿no pudiste encontrar una peor forma de decir que te gusta izuku? ¿¡hUH IDIOTA!? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a5bb910fac0f2e165d22f3bce280b8"—¡a tI QUE TE IMPORTA EL COMO LO DIGA! — en ese momento cayó en la cuenta —¿¡qUIEN MIERDA TE DIJO VIEJA BRUJA!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d306ff822d75b612873bbdde489a554"—me lo acabas de confirmar — la sonrisa satisfactoria de mitsuki irritó aun más a katsuki /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c63921571577f60cda7f015deb4b45"—aunque ya lo sabía de todas formas, se me hace bastante gracioso verte sufrir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60cbfb0e623395342c9ffa07c34e8035"—pedazo de madre que estás hecha /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6db9d5b463724e05a282caf6a99e4d3"—¡nO LE HABLES ASÍ A TU MADRE KATSUKI!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="622130541c4ad2514e98d1ff9619f605"—¡eSO YA LO DIJISTE! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf0b1cefa49dcc7cfa7d3743f637189f"—como sea— dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b96a66c0fd33b2759988cb07eae9ab"—¡solo dame los consejos y ya!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f9152ce78b5af8b98594c385e95d994"—calmate idiota/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27876195aa0bc7e80870b718daf5b09d"—tch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0192af8e164bd169f19ee0a57833e9b2"Mitsuki pensó por un momento —podrías ir de forma sutil pero jamás voy a escuchar sutil y katsuki en una misma frase.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594ddafd16ce4537547ae096d0ca2eab"—menos mal que me quieres vieja de mierda /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1b18936a3e5f9af1cebf5f589f4af3b"—¡callate y dejame pensar mierda!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c07bfa200413d674ac810ca9698900"—podrías tirarle piropos, pero no los típicos, y tampoco de los sexuales joder que con eso uno la caga más /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b615b7fa8324625f56465325e043b05b"—y como mierda se hace eso— preguntó confundido —no lo sé, ¿que clase de cosas le gustan a izuku? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71d3133ab8f75be7502196e17954c3ea"—cosas de nerd/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ac14eb4114c1269036fa712a97f496e"—anda, ahí tienes algo idiota /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c52d91e3fb4ff7f9da60c102da2fe5"—a ver, que más— exigió katsuki /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7b9f70b181b250e681357de05c1508"— los regalos no van a funcionar porque izuku va a pensar que estás más loco que la mierda /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b683836ba0a521e77eb5ab77d4cd9ef"—¡¿que mierda quieres decir con eso vieja bruja!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2adebdab062be57df3f0ebe415542bb"—que es muy raro que lo trates bien, eso pedazo de mierda con patas /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b483cdc5b0218b5d4bce5ea1fce8419"—tch...— el lo sabía, sabía lo mierda que había sido con deku todo este tiempo y no es que se arrepintiera... Del todo —solo sigue /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60253eea5ad5cf8f55640911fe7c5e24"—quizás si lo invitaras a salir-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="546bc7cb08880b148aba898a01ace362"—nI DE PUTO CHISTE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe52ab9399bb5d2f0428444c5fdd9f1"—DEJAME TERMINAR— mitsuki se aclaró la garganta —quiza puedas invitarlo a salir... Pero a tu manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0669b936e9e1acafb1cb881ffc9d53d"—¡¿y como mierda es eso!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0cdabe300c2556e78d0b0ea568fbb5"—o tu ya sabes, "¡sigueme dEKU!" o algo así/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e40638e8fe6e78a2245ad26b489975"—NO ME IMITES /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9116575d239092ff3a7de7114b251140"— okay okay, la cosa es que lo invites a salir ¿quieres invitarlo a salir katsuki?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8701497bfc65db67e9df88e9bbd9c9a4"—¡no joder! Tch, solo dime como te "conquistó" papá y ya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c62b19ede8a3c7b85856fac616c9b6ee"—ah, bueno— dijo recordando —debo admitir que masarou estaba temblando pero me dijo que quería salir conmigo, así de simple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcc2469d4b0891accd81048143534e5"—¡¿pERO COMO MIERDA TE ENAMORASTE DE EL!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="891f3abdfe223bd25ad9ff53b009ea85"—... Katsuki eso es simplemente cruel— dijo masarou desde otro lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7656ca187fe3a711fcef184b4be4b88d"—como sea, no sé cuando mierda pasó pero me enamoré de tu padre y de eso salió un pendejo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209d7e16f6392ab009d245639bbb9e57"—tu no me sirves/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a99a85c21e71508f1edadcc0031dd4d"—¡¿cOMO QUE NO!? TE ESTOY DANDO CONSEJOS QUE PUEDAN AYUDARTE ESPECÍFICAMENTE A TI./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02203a5012a5fd68815da683fb5d26be"—ajá, vieja dime algo bueno por favor /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07acce8dc30be6cf587179f8c2387993"—la comida que hace tu padre, joder cocina como los dioses el hijo de puta /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4f7b5d08aa58fb98e298f87fed2942"—Awwww— dijo masarou /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a71b7e48c66afa837dc8d1564f9794"—nO ME REFIERO A ESO, DAME UN PUTO CONSEJO BUENO/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebee7368355742e75de3ecd0fca762c"—¿¡qUE DICES!? TE ACABO DE DAR UNO/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9123d0d52570594111e538897c1bcb32"—¿¡CUAL!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2dfa3aa68d339e500ab1baf44adac6"—la comida, ¿a quien mierda no le gusta la comida katsuki?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8786e68f8711d39975bb3f5013314df"Aleluya, por fin algo que podría servirle /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7adc93e913aebcf10472800e7612bf4"—tu sabes, podrías hacerle algo ¿¡o tU ORGULLO DEL PORTE DE UN BUQUE TE LO IMPIDE!? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c906fa476bee811a715405b5ee0e5ca7"Odiaba cuando su madre tenía razón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f7d1a67097feb5cb5e5f45980b8ead6"Mitsuki se acomodó y miró a su hijo de forma seria —katsuki, el orgullo no te servirá de nada aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf70079670c99dc3f97042ca15211ad1"El rubio escuchó atentamente /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90abcf256ec3245b6572805455ee2369"—desde siempre he sabido que tu no le vas a las chicas y también he sabido que eres una especie de perrito que va detrás de izuku todo el tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e28929841c36cb95326de66c1b9a752"—¡¿qUE MIERDA QUIERES DECIR VIEJA, HUH!? ¿¡ACASO DICES QUE SOY MÁS DÉBIL QUE DEKU!? NO VINE AQUÍ PARA UN JODIDO Y DENIGRANTE SERMÓN /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="691425a339c7e3d2f806facd7e55587e"—¡no me refiero a eso idiota! Digo que nunca te has despegado de el, no eres más débil/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acd8a4dcb33857ff1add848f1f3239d"—¿puedo preguntar como mierda llegamos a esto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d886fec071644dc52a46e8b0f2f053f"— pues llegamos a esto porque tardaste casi todo un año en admitir que te gusta izuku, he mencionado esto un millón de veces pero por tu terquedad, porque dices que quieres hacerlo tuyo en vez de decir que quieres ser su pareja... ¿Quieres que siga?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d773d9b6b7b642a44886cc09c7268ce"—no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df46f8ea0bba2ec111b4066ed21afea"—hijo dilo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a4032e1cee248082c96ad108b8273e3"—que./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6fe9d7db2527f738b59ee9248e1d011"—"quiero que izuku esté conmigo" eso, creeme que es liberador /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab81407656b95a9e86bc24548718f47"Katsuki dudó mucho, se sonrojó, titubeó frunció el ceño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un montón de cosas antes de decir que efectivamente quería estar con deku, pero nunca se jodería tanto como para decirle a la vieja que si era liberador./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1588b2aad2aae988a3ea1ad1e3ddbba"—¡bien!— exclamó mitsuki — ahora si mis consejos de primera mano no funcionan con izuku es que derechamente eres la chica de la relación— rió con sorna /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9314cb07bacd887d48172fadb8e12a"—¿¡que quieres decir!? ¿¡cHICA!? JÁ, NI DE BROMA, ADEMÁS DEKU NO ME QUIERE./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e2e175701c1a04c13f969cb2111ef1"Mitsuki se quedó de piedra por un momento antes de empezar a hacer muecas de todo tipo intentando frenar lo inevitable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d588e9b6b7fa78ed464b5e6999706b3"—jAJAJAJAJA— rió como nunca, su abdomen empezó a doler de la gracia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc1b13873cf57d16f4ae6450e4a3be8"—oH JODER ¡¿EN SERIO!? JAJAJAJAJA ES LO MEJOR QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN AÑOS JAJAJAJA./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64db46a970af706bebf2e0f43a4cdb63"Al rubio le hirvió la sangre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d56b5009cf089fc4c892c175715a065"—¿¡tE BURLAS DE MI PORQUE DEKU NO ME QUIERE!? MALDITA— las risas de mitsuki se incrementaron muchísimo más, casi se cae del sofá de la risa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="697df4010ab3b03f2a5e10a7b1b8a09e"—¿¡sABES QUÉ!? A LA MIERDA, ME VOY— gritó katsuki antes de salir de la casa con un gran portazo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d330509100a4ae74df3c8cb16fac0fe"—jAJAJAJA OH MIERDA, ¡MASAROU! ¿¡MASAROU ESCUCHASTE ESO!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965c89e43ea9ce3d517246b5a87ecda5"—¿que cosa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4200a732df5dfda0269aac29c6d386"—JA JA KATSUKI CREE QUE IZUKU NO LO QUIERE, JAJAJAJA /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca9046a58423722f70255701f40de228"El esposo de mitsuki no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="707cdb6c93014ecf15250066870d67c8"—JAJAJA ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA TENEMOS UN HIJO TAN ESTÚPIDO MASAROU!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f5f72656e2efc2d8782217fef30aa30"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¡Vieja /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mierda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!" /emescribió en la misma página de la nota anterior mientras esperaba el bus /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2713078d2f687280b2608dc7b0481b4a"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿kacchan?— oh no —¿tu también fuiste a visitar a tu familia? —una sonrisa se formó en su rostro /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f85b1644dd97db21ee3a086640ed48"—no te importa nerd/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d73ba4dd1413a89f5afd0dead808268"Deku suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amigo de la infancia —kacchan, sobre lo de ayer... No te diré de quien estoy enamorado — el rubio se dedicó a ver al peliverde mientras hablaba /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8da968a19dcb6ac660c09dea98f8ce7"—esa es mi decisión ¿entiendes?, espero que no te enojes /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="840db5e3309457ac98d094c899c97b50"Kacchan mantuvo una mirada serena, sabía que debía tomárselo con calma —no estoy enojado deku— para conquistarlo debía dejar de ser... Bueno, "así" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a212a9d882da692a414fb6353e586249"Recordó uno de los consejos de su mierda de vieja /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9cb320eea5a47ca12802eaf1d00d20""Un cumplido" pensó, la simple idea de decirle tal cosa como un cumplido le daba mucha vergü style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¿Quizá si lo invitaba a ir a algún lugar? "Eso es menos denigrante" pensó, iba a hablar pero deku se le adelantó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edb01c5ab4be544ebcd58793023f5cd7"—oye kacchan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cce392968ff8126413ce8ceefc0489f"—que mierda pasa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5b9d0666ceef71d0f3279c6285d583"—ya que estamos aquí, ¿no te importaría ir a algún lugar a hacer la tarea? Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo y pensé que tu podrías ayudarme — dijo nervioso, la excusa perfecta para "invitarlo a salir" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d956e6747ce594a06aa14e3bf35e17d0"—¿estás tonto del culo o qué? Mira que eres estúpido — ¿que solo le pide ayuda? Joder que inútil de mierda —te ayudaré porque me das pena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c45f1afa337a2d7891a887e2bdbee7a0"—¡okay! Espero que no te moleste demasiado /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65dbaf6a9a46321a4fc19cf3ef7d042c"—tch — las mejillas de katsuki se enrojecieron levemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13fcc51ed7889de6096067604418b6f2"Ambos fueron a una cafetería que les quedaba cerca, izuku sacó sus cuadernos (porque en verdad necesitaba ayuda, solo se aprovechó de la situación) y se sentó al lado del rubio. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63f8eefea146f2a1a052bcd594f81d6d"—oye nerd de mierda, tendré que usar tu cuaderno porque solo tengo un lápiz — dijo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300238fa1739195e4045fe6f3323f9c6"—¿huh? Pero kacchan ¿y esa libreta?— dijo apuntando al objeto dentro de la mochila de bakugou /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="718f3f43338f4083f75c8b48490f34b1"—¡nO ES NADA QUE DEBA IMPORTARTE DEKU! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a8b6aeb2750f61f105b40a5c3e6e4d2"—Ajá...— midoriya no pudo desviar la vista por un rato, le pareció bastante curioso que kacchan se alarmara tanto por solo una libreta /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5549305fde187ee9431dc25b743cc361"—¡¿que esperas!? Dime que mierda te complica/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4515d5537964696de286a36406276153"—a verdad — rió algo nervioso —¿me ayudas con estos ejercicios?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="694ffbc261487babbcdbf3c2d95d6f2f"Kacchan se acercó a deku para ver su cuaderno en vez de acercarlo hacia el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36aec6987b90f790131354da42402193"Deku estaba bastante cómodo la verdad, después de todo, katsuki era la única persona a la que nunca le había dicho (y nunca le dirá) d-demasiado cerca" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6da0308419f7ba945892da2e825504"—¿como mierda te puede complicar esto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52624eb0395f39fc7574358291bd2e89"—no lo sé— dijo —quizá me distraje un poco en la clase de ayer /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31788a766a72377a8fb4163578aea319""De seguro pensando en esa perra de cara redonda" bakugou apretó con más fuerza el lápiz que tenía en su mano y frunció el ceño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a999ab7f1418e8fc54e29cf98f4831f3"Pasó un rato en el que deku estuvo muy concentrado en su tarea, fue en ese rato que kacchan se dedicó a mirarlo de reojo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea825fd57541f4b027a515d395ad77d1"Una de las cosas que más le... "Gustaban" al rubio eran las pecas de izuku, le parecían de cierta forma "tiernas"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ea247e9a307568dcc52f29a51629c7f"Si, aun no se acostumbra a decir o pensar cosas lindas de deku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="200fd092520ea03e733c66e27f9a9e12"Su pelo era otra cosa, jamás lo había tocado, bueno, si lo había tocado pero era más que nada para hacerlo sufrir... Si, no tenía las mejores intenciones antes /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91bde3ace1daf014e58f89b516a8037d"La cosa es que el pelo de deku se veía esponjoso ¿okay?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b183fc3434451dda9eebab79da02156b"Okay.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b370bff40ca02913372224516c286de""Quiero tocarlo" pensó katsuki fugazmente /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c549719b584ae31c2f024bb0465a8e90"—¿que pasa kacchan?— hIJO DE PUTA/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeab57cd588fcedd28f0d6a979189ac1"—¡n-nada! ¡vUELVE A LO TUYO DISTRAÍDO DE MIERDA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b96557c9adf9ed8b3f1f38181b087cf"—pero... Ya termine kacchan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="609057587f36228324fa20ce8f69c120"—¡¿a sI, CUANDO!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c53cffae00a3afde66c678ef0b43d808"—Hace unos minutos /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d4d367881852c070ddb1ab370e2d54b"El rubio se hiper ventiló por un segundo —¿¡y pOR QUÉ MIERDA NO AVISAS!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="826cdba6a895fe747c8b5325a745a4bb"—bueno... Parecías concentrado en... Lo que sea que estabas haciendo — ¿kacchan lo estaba observando? Eso era un avance /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66cca75cb9e29fe99739e71857265014"¿Debería hacer su segunda movida ahora? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0fbec0cf403b3217c19c3a5d0ac40c"Quizá no tenga otra oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acdeb77bd2bdbf980cc296337b78707b"Así que si, ahora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7404fafcb9f8036f424a7f5072c4d18"—kacchan ¿te digo algo? Jamás me había fijado en que tus ojos eran tan expresivos /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fbcc790b2841df33031c1a4a8c950d2"—¡¿que mierda quieres decir DEKU!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f97027315dde5497a6b783003f65509"—bueno, quiero decir que tus ojos demuestran mucha pasión en lo que haces ¡eso me agrada!, creo que es genial— dijo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas —es algo de lo que me di cuenta cuando estaba analizándote en una batalla — eso es verdad, pero más que nada lo observaba cuando hacía cosas más simples, y sus ojos siempre le parecieron hermosos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c67df2a5fb94208e865b743c07ac50"Kacchan se sonrojó furiosamente y apartó la mirada, ¿esa mierda fue un cumplido?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="763e8d274c2e92e0e79b127903467f18"No, no debe darse ideas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07adb289109e39ac2015501f8f7e0b6b"Es solo que el inútil no sabe medir sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4765a7c67920dc1c70f73becfbcc1c4e"—tch, tu y tus malditas putadas de nerd /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83d9ed66cd8b5143b51f71cf9545254"Al regresar a su cuarto tiró su mochila a vete tu a saber donde y se tiró en la cama /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36ba0fbf35b0fa57ba63abcf7f1e31cb"Pegó un largo suspiro y pensó en que mierda hacer para finalmente conquistar a deku y derrotar a esa perra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f0a990ba73a37ef3b76af2fa7a8060b"—¡bakugou! ¿Estás ahí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc6273a60899d5867d0135cb6df63188"—no — dijo de mala gana /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc30abdb580c296b5cd5cfed2230929"—¡oh vamos bakugou no seas así!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a77b41d23ebc8aaef127109bbc8650a0"Kirishima entró y se sentó al lado de bakugou /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e36220ebfdeec66debdb057a02954b"—¿quieres ir a... Donde sea con kaminari y conmigo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="517e586cf12011117405a48714bd2714"—no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc6d9253e5011fa5495842e2a41fcde"—¡será corto! Además, tengo algo que mostrarte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c46d77e17c90ebcf1deaa0e5d8edd8c6"—... Está bien— katsuki salió de la habitación una vez más y dejó a eijiro en ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="332687a88c57e51d91b286774a741be0"—¡¿que mierda esperas idiota!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc326e5194c165ceaf490af0cab6ea8"—en un rato salgo bakugou — gritó antes de buscar la mochila de su amigo como loco y sacar la libreta. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6dacc85bc794fd9039921667d1d3cb"Sacó un trozo de papel, escribió una nota y la dejó junto a la libreta en el escritorio de katsuki./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="167363bdc1b78c8404360b1b61d38376"Sabía lo que pasaría mientras el estaba a fuera con bakugou, el sabe lo que hace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a89ae3c44e450f85730d5e49ae4018e8"—recuerda eijiro, no te sientas sucio, esto es por un bien mayor— suspiró antes de salir por fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="396322f1aaeb8e01b8f9398a4d9c0012"Rato después midoriya tocó la puerta del cuarto de su amigo de la infancia br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿kacchan, estás ahí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d41ca04e3a13265a569b894ea5afde"No hubo respuesta /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efcf7040388526b88ea8a52a1c56a91"—¿kacchan?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7f842a64ffd06cd980454e6333b7f32"No hubo respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05942065c7b35a0fe450668959775a8f"—kacchan si estás ahí, voy a entrar— dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrando algo curioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b2ba16e40b937cf4a19f584362a676f"—¿huh?...— el objeto que había observado anteriormente se encontraba ahí, frente a sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0db0a6dec870a8415bf9da06001a4ed5"(wENA, vengo a avisarles que a pesar de que ustedes saben lo que se acerca en este fic .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a4c78f80ab81cf20349c0d76e846eb3"Ese no será el final ;^). )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05eb00c9267c2018311748cc82c3f554" /p 


	12. Notas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2270a63d3560499231ab659e4f82cf01"Izuku observó la libreta con una nota por un rato antes de acercarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23d2829efc6e7b87b861741e2b71fab1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Midoriya/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;", /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"en/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"verdad/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"querrás/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"leer/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"esto/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" - /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"eijiro/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e4c69f4d6029a24441a0771601c2154"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿/emkirishima-kun dejó esto?... ¿Pero por qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d92792195fb55db5721fffffd62617fc"No debía, se suponía que debía respetar la privacidad de los otros pero... Kacchan no estaba y la oferta era demasiado /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6a7ff1588d8932c7f1f977b32009c4b"—perdoname por esto kacchan— dijo al aire antes de tomar el objeto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b9d2d4b4982398630ca3fa4e0ed039d"Podía decirse que es de kacchan por los múltiples arañazos, marcas de explosiones y hasta abolladuras en la tapa. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa86c21d0c43a39540c59fede5dbb089"Dio un suspiro de nerviosismo antes de comenzar a leer /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7665994f4c899e02413ba4d9ba6a64"¿Con qué cosas se encontraría?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b65113c860db6b4b98bf0e42e5059732"—¡vamos solo hazlo ya! — se gritó llenándose de coraje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9dac36c18b4035feaf88b72decf0932"Bajó la vista hacia la hoja y comenzó a leer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e4deb42c7c6ed3bdf53acbcb38687f0"... Perdió la cuenta de las veces que decía "odio", y es tan solo la primera página/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d4953e5495ecbc3e4b41f643526621"—ya está— dijo deku bajando la libreta con suma rapidez y una cara de idiota —ya no más, suficiente — comenzó a decir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbe39ba8b4c479041b56a25873c05b14"" no hay necesidad de seguir leyendo los pensamientos más profundos de kacchan, no hay necesidad de confirmar si efectivamente me odia tanto como lo escribe y no hay necesidad de saber aún más de el porque se supone que ya lo conoces y-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abf8ea2661717e100aa980834c79026e"—a la mierda el morbo me gana— dijo volviendo a tomar la libreta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58fef6b171f80528d95744ea2f17ef92"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¿Que /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"si/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"gustó/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"deku/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"dijera/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"veo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lindo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"sonrojado/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b5692f48a85b43eaf933c897a4646fb"—¿huh?— ¿al final kacchan si escuchó lo que le dijo? Oh no... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8811b009baf2b1b5741d00a5c6a5d42"El peliverde se sonrojó furiosamente y se cubrió el rostro con las manos —¿por qué no me mató en ese entonces?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1316d510a0b1941fa2822f8bafc8b306"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¡NO! /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"PARA/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"NADA/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"JODER/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c29f4746374221dc6fce1f675a262253"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"QUE/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ASCO/em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ca3ef730b7622dc7809d4ace395fa2"—¿Debería interpretar eso como algo que escribió en serio o como un intento miserable pero a la vez tierno de negación?— prefirió la primera para no ilusionarse /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2032bc9a5f36877d1f361f5e74ad5e4a"Destacó mentalmente la parte de la nota que decía em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¿¡que /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"se/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cree/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ese/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"nerd/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"de/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mierda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"siendo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"tan/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"putamente/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"atrevido/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!?" /emy soltó una risa -no me imagino a kacchan escribiendo esto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d26264a168aeb636acd9d5414618f99f"Pasó página una vez más, ¿que decir?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /La vida de kacchan es interesante /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d9cf60b2abb38a40e48d488b6e7ff1"Encontró una parte rayada en una de las notas —curioso...— se dijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="603a8027e2ecc04eb28aca52d73460ab"La frase casi no se entendía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff1683eeeac8621d30d56033c3cca7f5"Pero unas cuantas letras al descubierto podían ayudarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eac400dcd89bdcad0a6ef46b9aa4d16e"El peliverde no tuvo mucho éxito/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d6b151653dd78f7e19da091155219c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Y/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"justo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"cuando/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"..." /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fea9325e7007e4626b24e0afe939cf7e"¿¡Justo cúando qué!? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c983b42ac2cff75fb5e3438224d0ed4"—ugh, mejor pasemos página./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9292e40506110a9350ea38c1d728f708"Leyó casi todas las notas, y todo intento de negación de su amigo de la infancia /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2c13c7164893b014f39d5a933d87d0"Su corazón se aceleraba un poco más con cada palabra y la sonrisa de emoción en su rostro estaba a punto de convertirse en risotadas de alegría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42d042b3d0dcca6aaa7d475d08861721"Encontró una nota muy style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¿Saben cual es?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad744ec8ae347d12959c92ecfd0c6688"Si./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8812f6904bff8fef6ea0505f8898b8f""Amo a deku" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ee9aebd0d0169af536ccea2a161d4a"los ojos del peliverde se abrieron como platos —¿q-q-qué?— tartamudeó br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¿Estaba alucinando?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad38653ea8f6479ff6af858adeec6593"restregó sus ojos con incredulidad /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a46b5f18e3dbb36b75e668850ea14820"Jamás pensó que leería algo como eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="778432af04da5a8bdd3792bc3aab2ac6"Kacchan escribió algo como eso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3e43562dcd0c53b7f2842cf97329842"—¿¡q-QUÉ SIGUE!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ecb483ecd57792bdd6105637581cb1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""¿¡Que /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ahora/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quieren/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"le/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pida/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ser/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mi/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"novio/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"!?/em em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Por/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"la/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"mierda/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca76f9ca679bee660b0561723b12be14"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"es/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"que/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"yo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"quiera/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"del/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"todo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"pero/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"..."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ddb10dc0c8d9cdd425a5931c30f9857"—n-no me desagradaría— leyó en voz alta.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8c1d904dfcfd006e3d435d9f87093b8"—ah.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e86ecfc565f5648ac4666324439edeb"Ya entendía la razón por la que estaba tan enojado con el tema de su enamoramiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bfca4be4223d7422ad2b7693483135"Se aman mutuamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0bb4b442a02ac377a099ef40a39b90d"—que estúpido — se dijo con emoción contenida /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f301b5c83338b136c8751714e7d891cd"—k-kacchan.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e8c55f23cb0253c198a41cab7cdf32c"Se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar el tremendo grito de felicidad que salió de sus labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec1e6441e9c7b4370807d1d81f5b57a"Fue acompañado de una buena risa y hasta de algunas lágrimas de alegría que recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca6651ee5073eebb6dddac89941d63fd"¡Kacchan lo ama!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7fd66888f5f0cc72521c85b3fcfe3f0"¡KACCHAN LO AMA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7beccd2297da32eb535faf970016b58e"—AHHHH/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6cd4460018dd0cb9dc1b71571cb21c7"Comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación, necesitaba correr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e916a51db56166f10ca508fd05f0a3fd"Por supuesto que se llevó la libreta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff81e628c1775b589328547524b9eec"—y que mierda querías decir— dijo bakugou malhumorado /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="958ed71af77536a98a86a77ff971538a"—bueno, en realidad es lo de siempre— comenzó el pelirrojo —¡dile a midoriya que lo amas!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cc4b2c6ad7c2580b4047c384ab084d5"—ni de puta broma, además tu también tienes que hacer eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb1ee147da542691b85e713b1e28534"Bakugou se extrañó al ver a kirishima con muchísima menos vergüenza que en ocasiones anteriores, y eso que estaba al lado de kaminari /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76813d8e089b5461f0436d73f39b9dbe"—no realmente — se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de suficiencia /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5959210ce9bb61354f48b989fd5dfd87"—¿de que hablan? — preguntó denki con una sonrisa de curiosidad /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37797a3220d967313dda1f5253087e1"— pues de que bakugou se excusa en que yo soy un "cobarde"... Creo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c95ed2cb7ac4f3841a21c37f547c3a9d"—¡tU ERES UN COBARDE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cbadd6502d0ceee93284e8199e2d58f"-Nope/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d6fed9f55dc35a175458ac1507fed6"—¡SI! ¡¿Y SABES POR QUÉ!? PORQUE-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4d54f9f5a3f9a7aa37911f0f4507c6"Bakugou paró en seco al ver como el pelirrojo le daba un beso en la mejilla a kaminari y sonreía con satisfacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca15806421961eecb5bae2d672dac19"—gané/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6d10e251dfabb8d39e3d6543a199b6"—...qué... mIERDA /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="921f8ab79328ebb7114575ce8052e6df"Denki soltó una risa sonora —¿eRA ESO KIRI!? cADA DÍA ME DECEPCIONAN MÁS JAJA /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="060cb0a9a29a846ed4a324f45f6ee830"—eS EN SERIO NO ENTIENDO UNA MIERDA ¡¿QUE QUIERES PROBAR KIRISHIMA!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b6dfe1a8f9628cb68c87d7d1c43a8f"—eh... ¿Solo quería decírtelo de forma original? Debo admitir que de otra forma me hubiese muerto de vergüenza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ffd3ca4ff85b506c0618cf774273936"—¡yo igual!— gritó denki /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdcda09bc4e209eef65f750f183753d6"—¿¡eSTÁS SACÁNDOME EN CARA QUE NO HE HECHO A DEKU MÍO TODAVÍA!? ¡¿HUH!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdb188019b9104e7a6f2c1001e2c0c53"—creo que no lo entendiste bakugou/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ef8a32cb8e37c4318ea78a0c81b60d"—¡lO ENTENDÍ PERFECTAMENTE PRESUMIDO DE MIERDA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178605f1f525298a3c6a594df8cb8a5f"—no kiri, no lo entendió /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9075348eaaa3ec2fc98ac74d4ae9ad0"Los tres regresaron al establecimiento de la yuuei luego de esa salida " peculiar " /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e2c7c7c773af69b3e1aea4612d3179"Kacchan, como siempre regresó a su habitación de inmediato para desquitarse con su pobre y dañada libreta pero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed30f2fd5c55a0f9d53f1af63fcce3cf"Sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734229ba2d38a9dbfb5df36baf6952d1"La mierda no estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f7f65ec580f29fcaf2409ce675377fc"Con toda la rabia del mundo salió del cuarto (cosa que odiaba hacer por cierto) y abrió la puerta de la habitación de eijiro con una patada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d710ab498a29b34550b6bdb844b662e4"Se encontró al pelirrojo y a kaminari comiendose a besos pero esa mierda poco importaba en el momento /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62895b668c56c18f17d2e7c398c412c5"—¡¿bAKUGOU NO SABES TOCAR LA PUERTA!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18255acfc46007e77b9a9afe8d348a94"—NO ME JODAS CON LA DE VECES QUE HAS HECHO LO MISMO HIJO DE PUTA ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MI LIBRETA!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6cceb3c7f14da2192a4db9d4c77abe"—¿libreta?— preguntó kaminari/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a24f02c63ac78a4db9fcd490b952f2dd"—oh no...— ¿midoriya se había llevado la libreta? Estaba en muy grandes problemas ¿que le diría a bakugou? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="744f8efe9f482c403794bb6e7625f474"—no tengo ni idea bakugou ¿quizá la perdiste tu? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="258b062f30d15225ce771b36706f20d4"—nO ME VENGAS CON ESO, YO LA DEJÉ EN MI MALDITA MOCHILA Y TU DEMORASTE EN SALIR ¿¡DONDE MIERDA ESTÁ!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b1704267ee032d092a32fd01a869ca"—¿por qué nunca me dicen nada a mi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6a3450262092e896afdd2f1fe10100"—tU CALLATE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6578d20f93503eb15f3443c585e429f0"—bakugou en verdad no sé/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5ea6c788e349aa1c7330201d860f94"—nO TE CREO/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ea016ffa522ba0c2a689b43d195af2a"—entonces revisa la habitación completa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a8ee54694efe6363a504d055404f2b8"Kirishima y denki fueron echados de la habitación a patadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c21d180e7b69dd51cea4020f405a8f25"—kiri, puedo escuchar las explosiones desde aquí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4d332164a5d1116e91a302d50b73311"—adios a mi cama- dijo fingiendo llanto /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d259686edf0c8d9a47259768f17f66e5"—puedes dormir en la mía— el rubio hizo un gesto sugestivo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e274214982d4b54e3ddee7a8977729e"—kAMINARI— eijiro enrojeció tanto como su cabello /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f97fa5bb55311552044a95bfb844d4d"—Jajaja, te ves lindo así /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f63576340720560b07c2582bdc88b6"—¿disculpen?— midoriya interrumpió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f09b990cc20413d4d6f49e458e98ca"—a-aH ¡¿S-SI!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f270e8e45d7dc87eb4c668cb38f0716e"—¿han visto a kacchan?— el nerviosismo se notaba bastante en el peliverde/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cfddc2c1f208439338080302afebaf"—ah, está adentro destrozando el cuarto de kiri /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9514b1373054550b123cf7e67dde13ba"—¡gracias!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee7e5199f30704259880c918ffa3f62"Izuku caminó hacia la puerta y dio varios golpes en esta /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0409ff2b11b0b7aee11c904b4515bd63"—KIRISHIMA TE LO ADVIERTO, ENTRA Y DILE ADIOS A TU CARA./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92c4720081e0a6ba9420829d49007e3f"los golpes insistieron/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2532817c32ec3cb34ad2487e47b11109"—kIRISHIMA PARA /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85d7b6727deda0abfa8a293400d6e8bf"—kacchan soy yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83de49516e7cf8a17d5c5493bcdfd3be"Bakugou paró en seco con cara de idiota amargado —¿¡y pOR QUÉ NO AVISAS DEKU!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b133998262c7f75bb3fb7508e91593b4"—B-bueno...— izuku abrió la puerta tembloroso —¿necesitaba decirte algo y me estaba armando de valor?— soltó una risa de emoción mal contenida /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37527e1a6c6e1b64c1e886936bee91a"El rubio tenía que admitir que esa risa le parecía tierna - ¿a si? Pues apurate nerd./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8eeddc38d428bef38d000c3361e336d"— es que... No es algo corto— comenzó jugando con sus dedos índice —¿podemos hablarlo en tu habitación?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b606d14b311f6b39bede3be815bbf34"—... Tch, como sea /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ad2a991eb5a7fea613325ab3ee58d0f"El trayecto hacia la habitación de bakugou fue algo tenso, la actitud de deku era simplemente extraña y eso incomodaba (y enojaba) a kacchan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497a05668e32b75468c7e26fb0f1a901"Aunque debe admitir que se quedó observando los juegos de manos que hacía el peliverde y que su expresión le parecía graciosa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5858638314617a1b51b3b68c039a0cf"Nada más llegar izuku se sentó muy emocionado en la cama de su amigo de la infancia y le llamó /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88cee5dcbc9b137f8cd2825eff23de5c"—ahora si, que mierda quieres /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb2c55660f70fcd6aa7aae7a9a968da"—bueno... ¿Sabes? Descubrí algo genial hoy /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fbff5f110c7d74ce30ee566cb53b7d2"—ajá, solo dilo estúpido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="207f40a4b90dd72d2fc68800974d80f3"—es que... ¡Estoy demasiado feliz kacchan perdón!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed43384d48841c27a539c3e0caf6e935"—dILO JODER/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e72c7f14d021425d2580395833b39bf"—¡la persona que yo amo también me ama!— deku soltó una carcajada simplemente hermosa a los ojos de kacchan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f693a00daf96933016e316107d4f1f6"Aunque por supuesto que el sentimiento de un balde de agua fría cayéndole en la espalda no podía ser calmado con eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a5b645b88bc81e8fcdbf68d02fdc2c4"Ah.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7086b0d01755f0fca5f1c4a18bb9a2e"¿Perdió?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db875500d2f4d8159b4baf3675dae7c"¡¿PERDIÓ!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c64c77aadc50d84c776ec299f1c5651"NO, NO PODÍA PERDER CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO URARAKA /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c4593886afa1cd1cfcd9dd6e2cf71c8"¡NO!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bfd7f653591e54b5c9c4e428c65f608"no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fa4ad6cc1853b4cd4f3ba739a5d2bb"No podía perder a deku/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257f28dade0e5e9ff0d8bc7363d1b93a"—¿¡y por qué me dices esas cosas a mi!? eSO NO PODRÍA IMPORTARME MENOS DEKU— mordió su labio inferior y empuñó sus manos intentando retener esas lágrimas de frustración/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae49e8faff842cedd9030e9ea92407f"Dolía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47042b6de2a1a83477d52cb2acb009c2"Jamás pensó que deku le causaría algún tipo de dolor pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc6e0a515e55b4fcc0b7a7f70bf61e3"Joder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4ea1cb215a905c0a1afd4cf7a8e672f"Quizá si no hubiese sido tan cabeza hueca y lo hubiese aceptado antes hubiese tenido una oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e13bb1544b061f2412bf342f53ffdd1"Pero no, el es el y nunca va a aceptar que su orgullo una vez más lo jodió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cfae6e850b5a6665cb1b329f1b23ebf"Y esta vez en grande./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d5010bcfafb7e382caedba6e4f69c6e"—pero yo creo que si debería importarte kacchan — deku se acercó lo suficiente como para rodear a katsuki con sus brazos /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75648d5222ef6b587085d554f4027c8d"—¡nO! NO ME IMPORTA QUE TU Y CARA REDONDA ESTÉN SALIENDO /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d402a8c904d07edd7496af36f7c0ffd"No es broma que el rubio comenzó a temblar de la rabia, malditas lágrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6581df2d0d64bc67cb928de29da09b35"Respira y no lo mires a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714884878c5225710083ea1ccb5fb471"Bloquea toda maldita emoción/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d641c79f60b7e603c73924144708323c"No puede saber que eres un débil de mierda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a77f9ecb6973297b508ec3116a46758"¡Tu no eres un débil de mierda!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a8c36485df95879c341d8babc1f8b49"¡Y no vas a quedar en ridículo frente a ese idiota!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc6381677dc68dad440f28a6283fb6a3"—¿kacchan cuantas veces te he dicho que no amo a uraraka-san?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd81a1275f7dcabe15a95049d76f3af"Katsuki hizo un esfuerzo por no hablar (o gritar) con la voz quebradiza... Que frustrante /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff3ee0ce82b80f154b03bfec55e5268"—¡ES QUE NO TE CREO NADA JODER! TIENE TODA LA MALDITA PINTA DE QUE LA AMAS A ELLA/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f4f39504900f09a708031d8412186e"—kacchan— izuku se acercó un poco más —no todo es lo que parece /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7a55f9438d1367047c5ef745b30cae"No, no todo es lo que style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Katsuki odia a izuku y siempre lo ha odiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaf7901489ec65a92ae17ac109968e3f"Había odiado en todos sus años de "amistad" el que deku lo detuviese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="218a03d2d0a868daed2b81d5e7c16cef"El era una piedra en el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540025db366b0699cfd80b00f9778666"Quien se encargaba de sacarle en cara cuando mierda era suficiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e9f5361828dd521a2b710d1fb962d1"O cuando "se le había pasado la mano" con algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8fd25db6bce5ff6dcdd343390e15575"Deku era su limitante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac23acfb416f4fc7ff9470e01296a1bc"¿Eso parecía no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c90fb1070be729d04caa869cc203e66f"Pues puto no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb6c9b488f5fb7d8270b4a8c6e16e95"Maldito enamoramiento, maldito todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab90bd52742dd654b9e6f0ca6956773e"Maldito deku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f34895d1ec8c894ebe1f977670672f9"Maldito el día en que cambió de parecer con respecto a deku/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a732a9a720056200719bea2e5720ef2"Y maldito orgullo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="062d987e961da8c53097b2db10389501"—ENTONCES NO ME IMPORTA A QUIEN AMES JODER/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e958d7610079d52b6cc6077fbbe3db53"—¿en verdad no te importa?— si, si le importa pero lo niega/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c62819cb4aadbd74bfb7a5786ca43d6"No va a decirlo para quedar más en vergüenza /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a004dfb099af873ab9ef4fa9a02ad3fa"—... No me importa deku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dad3f593e0d1bba22315114808aca2c"—ow... Que lastima kacchan... ¿En em style="box-sizing: border-box;"verdad/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emno quieres saberlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b280c43aca392aa19816039fcfb21ae7"—tch.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ff75c353dee0e32d195451c8acd747"Izuku tomó aire y se armó de valor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59122b8cd5318dc27cb72b25a8050322"Ultimo esfuerzo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e024ea95d50f635cd30df5121b1ee9"Sabía cuando kacchan estaba reteniendo sus emociones pero todo estaría bien en unos segundos ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e53c13bcfbe86b0516e6d25bd2ac9674"Sabía que kacchan se sentía mal con cada palabra que decía y sabía que estaba golpeándolo mentalmente /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e110690349d08ae3f2d697da38c171e""Perdón kacchan"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d347a0c143452316c39f44a537256ef"Deku esta vez se acercó al punto de tener el rostro -casi lloroso- de su amigo de la infancia muy cerca suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23ce3a76795c7cb148e176d8e615e487"—¡¿aHORA QUE MIERDA HACES DEK-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4378c9af0631c21bef5138cc1247d0a9"Qué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02eb67257d1c3bdfcac48fe6dd7e0e50"¿Que mierda?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa7e0bfe7e61f71a7779321d43be7610"Los labios de deku estaban sobre los de kacchan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1103fcc356c61bcac84f44e5d6faaeb5"No fue como en el juego de la botella, un roce de un segundo, no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef20b3e1fcc25c6eebd8420b45972828"Fue más significativo, cargado de sentimientos y apasionado /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eaa2d17a49016b206303f00a17226e1"Pudo sentir de nueva cuenta la calidez y el tacto de los labios de izuku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed816682a12eb2e78a26f706d352518"También pudo sentir la respiración del peliverde desacompasada. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212b23139d1a0126227aa13df8e38b13"El nerd estaba nervioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="026527a3e720beba4ceac0c656582830"Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a5ed22324c84cc29075648bd7366a1"Las lágrimas simplemente salieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600727d477c3d9b31a97448c5632f3de"Ni de frustración /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cdf5e4eadf6cee8b622c2c66d84e6d0"Ni felicidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3897c969e89635c26706c5024de1b5"Solo salieron /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d416776195595508089493ee552921b0"¿Que mierda estaba pasando? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e6feb02a308a554821d12b67049f23"Deku se separó dejándolo aún más perplejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e86867c063831dd21f5696ee82644fa"—te amo kacchan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc109bd1482bdfc8a7b0cbdfb7e1269"—qué.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45072c658d81314c7b7427624c2ba6b0"—te amo kacchan ¡te amo! — gritó emocionado —y sé que también me amas /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f2c1cb6e99c967e879357c9860044d"¡¿Que mierda!? No sabía como reaccionar ante eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84cc9b1a58695e8efd946b4ce504ef4e"No quería ser meloso con deku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c22cabc62efca3531b0b561cc983e96"Solo quería hacerlo suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74711752ea8bcdc9abe183420c95c889"Solo planeaba conquistarlo y simplemente decirle "ahora eres mío" pero no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5d2394a0a9ca04667dd64124b741d8"El "ganó"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f901f3ed95089483f5557ce02c0bf183"El se confesó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4de50cc3598ab49b97ff08d93e8ab126"El lo inició/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85531b106abe50502b64bebeabfe6f45"Y el lo besó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d5633516e55b203e96a91abd216f06"Es en parte frustrante pero no puede evitar sentirse emocionado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ea0a5da9fd61424eff2673c57bde65"En este momento ni siquiera su orgullo podía decirle que hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92cc356469f9769f481214ec6d3e3dca"Así que secó sus lágrimas de estúpido, frunció el ceño y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6084bbb007b3d0f7082381251ed92ec7"—no le digas a nadie sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer nerd — dicho esto, katsuki se abalanzó hacia deku y le dio un beso muy corto en los labios /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8aa4c41bed8b04ddcb79f9abbdb91708"—no te amo... ¡Te odio inútil! — desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c2e73c454ce7ae31f751d3656baf4f8"Izuku ya había visto esa cara luego del beso del juego y joder quería verla aún más veces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50e87cbead023f9db11dbd5f0b21913b"El peliverde tomó la mano del rubio con cuidado —kacchan... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a0b27602342d6b6788f5661358e9501"—¡n-no jodas deku! — ¡así no se dice!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /... Así le da vergüenza /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166f6fdd495f62b9bc0d512ffa46d9b6"Luego de un largo suspiro kacchan tomó a deku del cuello de la polera en forma de amenaza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2a0b9c539970f90ac8c6c64b77a170"—¡s-sé mío deku!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1648b7584b97666197191f160b2fd0f7""¡Lindo!" pensó izuku sonrojándose —eh... Si así le dices al noviazgo ¡claro kacchan!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f098120c243f06a4eb9d35ead06fccc"—¡joder CALLATE y no la cagues! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0207560d97142bfd83d706aaf5d3851d"—a-AHHH O-OKAYbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" / br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	13. Primera cita

Ya eran novios pero... ¿Eso era todo?

Joder no.

Izuku ya se lo había dicho mentalmente miles de veces, las cosas no son de un día para otro.

Las relaciones no se desarrollan de un día para otro.

Izuku escribió lo feliz que estaba en su propia libreta, porque si, tenía una desde hace muchos años y se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Con kacchan fue completente diferente.

Con suerte durmió por la emoción, estaba hasta alterado pensando en que ahora deku era su pareja.

El sentimiento es raro.

Si tuviese su libreta escribiría mil palabras en ella sobre eso... Pero como ustedes sabrán...

 _A su más puro estilo_

 _-_ maldito deku- susurró recostado en su cama, incluso si había logrado su objetivo el muy maldito seguía en su cabeza.

-¡joder ya duermete!- golpeó el colchón muy fuertemente -ya tienes lo que quieres.

"Deku es tu no-... **Es** **tuyo** "

-tch...

Empezó a "golpear" su cabeza con la almohada, estaba ansioso

-¡joder! ¿¡Que mierda me pasa!?- ¿en verdad necesitaba escribir algo sobre eso?

¿Había una puta necesidad de desahogo?...

No quería escribir del todo.

Podía golpear cosas... Pero terminaría mal para el y para... Bueno, sus cosas

Podía contarle a alguien pero joder, ¿ _"deku es finalmente mío y estoy emocionado"?_...eso sería cavar una tumba para su dignidad (y orgullo)

-lo que me faltaba- dijo volteandose una vez más y dándose una palmada en la cara

Tomó uno de sus tantos cuadernos de clase y en la última página comenzó a escribir.

 _"Bien._

 _Lo hice, deku es mío... Ahora_

 _¿Que mierda se supone que deba hacer?_

 _Sé que " necesito" escribir pero no sé que escribir en si._

 _Más ridículo no puedo sentirme"_ pensó por un largo rato en como seguir.

¿De que debería "hablar" ahora?

...

 _"Quizá de la confesión del inútil de_ deku.

 _¿Que se cree el hijo de puta diciendo " la persona que yo amo también me ama"?_

 _No soy tan obvio_

 _¿¡Verdad!?_

 _Tch... Y me besó_

 _Eso fue... Joder no puedo decir que eso fue asqueroso._

 _Estuvo... Extraño_

 _Digo... No._

 _No estuvo..._

 _Mal"_

Inmediatamente arrancó la hoja después de escribir y la arrugó sonrojado a más no poder

Aun no se acostumbraba a escribir mariconadas como esa

Joder...

Odiaba a deku

Demasiado

Y odiaba admitir que estaba feliz.

...

Unos cuantos días habían pasado... Y nada.

Deku había estado pensando en que hacer con todo ese tema y fue con su "consejero" favorito

-todoroki-kun no sé que hacer

-sobre que- shoto se veía bastante tranquilo

-pues, como ya sabes... Kacchan y yo somos-

-novios lo sé, ahora dime el problema midoriya.

-¡pues no sé que hacer! Siento una especie de vacío

-lógico, ya tienes lo que quieres

-¡pero no sé como reaccionar!

-midoriya, ¿recuerdas lo de las movidas?

-si pero-

-se les dice así cuando intentas conquistar, pero no son solo para eso, tu sabes que también se les conoce como "cosas de pareja"

-wow todoroki-kun, no lo había pensado así antes - exacto, jamás había pensado en que shoto fuese de alguna forma bueno dando estos consejos ya que... Bueno

No tiene mucha experiencia en esos temas

-midoriya has una "movida" con bakugou, será más fácil ahora que son pareja

-¡O-OKAY! - gritó emocionado, eso no era el final y las cosas si iban a cambiar

Aunque fuese un poquito.

-a todo esto ¿como vas con inasa-kun?

-eh...- todoroki se sonrojó un poco -b-bien supongo...

"T-tARTAMUDEÓ" pensó el peliverde

-¿y están juntos?

-...

-todoroki-kun, tu lado izquierdo va a quemar mi cama ¿debería tomar eso como un si?

-... Si

-¡que bueno! Jaja

-¿y ustedes han hecho... Movidas?

-midoriya por favor quita esa cara sugestiva

-¡no lo digo en ese sentido todoroki-kun!

-oh... Pues si, creo

-¿crees?

-bueno- todoroki titubeó un poco y se rascó la nuca -hemos tenido algunas citas

-¿citas? ¡Eso es!- midoriya sonrió determinado -¡ya sé que movida hacer todoroki-kun, gracias!

-... ¿De nada?

Izuku salió de su propia habitación dejando, como casi siempre, a shoto en ella

-... Voy a dormir en tu cama

-¡está bien!- gritó detrás de la puerta

Comenzó a caminar con bastante seguridad diciéndose a si mismo que todo estaría perfectamente bien.

Pero como ustedes sabrán, izuku es nervioso y a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación de su ahora "novio" la seguridad que portaba se iba desvaneciendo miserablemente hasta llegar al punto de temblar una vez frente a esta.

Con suerte pudo tocar la puerta y decir con voz quebradiza por la vergüenza -¿k-kacchan puedo entrar?- sorprendiendo un poco al rubio.

Que muy diferente no estaba.

También sentía mucha vergüenza de ver a deku luego de lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-solo pasa nerd- dijo conteniendo el impulso de morderse el labio inferior

El peliverde entró.

-que mierda quieres- por supuesto que algunas cosas cambiarían, pero la actitud quedaría intacta.

No por ser novios comenzarían a tratarse de apodos cariñosos y cursis...

Bueno, deku ya tenía un apodo cursi para katsuki desde los cuatro

-e-eh... Kacchan...

-habla de una puta vez deku

-¿¡iríasaunacitaconmigo!?- dijo tan rápido como pudo

-hABLA BIEN

Deku suspiró sonoramente y se armó de valor antes de agarrar a kacchan de los hombros y decir rojo de la vergüenza - kacchan... Tengamos una cita - la mirada determinada del peliverde enojó (y sonrojó) a katsuki

-¡¿hUH!?

-A-AHH P-PERDÓN

-... ¡No te disculpes nerd de mierda!- el ceño del rubio se frunció aún más - e-está bien

-¡k-kacchan!- una sonrisa entusiasta se formó en su rostro

-nI UNA PALABRA DEKU

-p-pero ¿donde quieres ir?

-... Tu elige el sitio ¡aHORA FUERA!

Katsuki empujó al peliverde fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Algo curioso es que encontró su libreta.

Muy.

 _Muy sospechoso_

Quiso llegar al fondo del tema pero en realidad no era algo que le interesase tanto.

Era algo que dejaría para más tarde

Por el momento se puso a escribir para no destrozar su habitación una vez más

 _"Voy a una cita con deku..._

 _¡El hijo de puta me sigue ganando joder! ¿¡Por qué mierda me preguntó!?_

 _¡Deku es mío! ¡No es al revés!_

 _¡Yo debería pedir-"_

Katsuki pensó por un momento en lo que estaba escribiendo y rayó esa última parte.

¿Pedirle una cita a deku?

-jamás- se dijo antes de recordar las palabras de su perra madre

"Si mis consejos no funcionan es que derechamente eres la chica de la relación"

-¡¿hUH!? ¿Quien se cree esa vieja?, no solo por decirlo esa mierda es verdad

El no era la "chica" en la relación, deku era el miedoso que se avergonzaba por todo y huía despavorido de sus amenazas.

... Bueno eso ya no pasaba tanto... Por no decir que ya no pasaba

Aunque la verdad era algo clara, katsuki jamás lo había pensado pero por más que hubiese golpeado a deku sin ningún tipo de duda en el pasado no podía pedirle algo como un beso... En verdad le daba vergüenza.

Que como siempre... Negaba

El no es de pensar cosas de chicas como "el tiene que dar el primer paso"

Pero su subconsciente era otra cosa

En realidad si actuaba como la chica de la relación

Y muy

 _Muy en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía._

Tan en el fondo que ni siquiera pensaba sobre eso pero eso era otra historia.

...

-¿estás listo kacchan?

-¿¡por quien mierda me tomas!? Por supuesto que estoy listo inútil

-oh... ¡Está bien!

-y bien ¿donde iremos?

El peliverde se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índice -pues... ¿T-te parece la cafetería de esa vez que fuimos a hacer la tarea juntos?

El sonrojo se le contagió a katsuki -tch, como sea.

Eso era un si.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar en cuestión, y caminando debido a la cercanía entre el internado y este.

Por supuesto que la ida se hizo un poco eterna

Después de todo, era su primera cita como...

Pareja

Ambos se daban miradas fugaces de vez en cuando intentando no ser descubierto por el otro

"Maldición kacchan... Te ves demasiado bien" pensó izuku observando a su novio de pies a cabeza.

¿Debería tomar su mano? No estaba del todo seguro ya que, _**irónicamente**_ _ **le**_ _ **avergonzaba**_ _ **más**_ _ **ahora**_ _ **que**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **intentaba**_ _ **"conquistarlo"**_

"Mierda" pensó el peliverde dudando mucho sobre que hacer

-oye nerd, llegamos

-a-ah.

Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en la mesa más aislada que encontraron

Por si acaso

Kacchan, con las palabras de su madre en mente quiso tomar la iniciativa y hacer una de esas cosas ridículas que hacen las parejas

Algo simple.

Tomar la mano de deku.

Con las mejillas rojas y la mirada seria se decidió a hacer ese simple movimiento de llevar su brazo cerca de izuku, quien notó el gesto.

"¡K-kacchan quiere tomar mi mano!" pensó emocionado

Le iba a dar su tiempo, izuku conocía muy bien a katsuki, y a su orgullo.

Pudo notar como el rubio temblaba de la vergüenza y mordía su labio inferior con el ceño fruncido

"¡Es tan solo tomar su puta mano!" los músculos de kacchan estaban de alguna forma paralizados y el solo podía frustrarse por su "debilidad"

Llevó su brazo aún más cerca y se dispuso a entrelazar sus dedos con los de deku.

"Solo un poco más" -

-¡auch!- gritó deku al sentir un chispazo en su mano -¿kacchan?

Bakugou estaba atónito

¿Un chispazo?

¿¡UN CHISPAZO!?

MANOS DE-

-¡MIERDA!

-kacchan ¿estás nervioso? Tus manos están sudando

-¡y una mierda deku!

-oh, bueno entonces- deku se volteó y tomó un sorbo de su café

Por supuesto que estaba nervioso.

-kacchan, si quieres tomar mi mano simplemente tomala

-tch...

¿Deku no podía estar diciendo eso verdad?

No.

Deku es la chica

¡El es la chica de la relación!

-¿q-quien te dijo que quería tomar tu puta mano?

-kacchan, nuestras manos están medio entrelazadas y encima sale humo

El corazón de kacchan se aceleró

-has lo que quieras- dijo desviando la mirada.

Joder

¿Como es que kacchan se le hacía tan tierno a deku?

-bien- dijo deku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Las caritas tiernas de kacchan le habían dado confianza

Así que terminó de tomar la mano de katsuki haciendo que este pegara un mini saltito.

El rubio sintió una calidez invadiendo todo su cuerpo y su corazón acelerándose mientras que un hormigueo se situaba en su estómago

Hace mucho que no sentía esas mariposas de mierda.

-tus manos son cálidas kacchan- dijo el peliverde completamente embelesado

-¿¡hUH!? ¡DEKU! ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA ERES ASÍ

-también te ves lindo cuando estás sonrojado - dijo confianzudo.

Hacer sonrojar a su novio era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito

-¡jODER PARA O TE EXPLOTO LA PUTA CARA!

Kacchan tomó un sorbo del café de deku - _sin darse cuenta cabe destacar-_

 _-_ de que mierda te ries ahora

-kacchan ese es mi café- una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios

Era una cita demasiado ridícula... Pero a la vez divertida para ambos.

Y si bien a kacchan no le "divertía" del todo...

Le gustaban los gestos de deku

Aunque fuesen una mierda total

-...

-okay, entendí- respondió izuku algo tembloroso -ni una palabra

Unas horas después ambos volvieron al internado y esta vez fueron una fracción del camino tomados de la mano

La minoría porque el tiempo de preparación fue largo.

Deku siguió a kacchan a la puerta de su habitación para "despedirse"

-deku vete ya- dijo el rubio con su típico tono ruin

-me iré en un rato kacchan, es solo que...

-que

-bueno...

-habla de una vez, no tengo todo el puto día

El peliverde se impulsó con un deje de nerviosismo hacía los hombros de kacchan para atraerlo hacia sí y darle un beso corto en los labios.

-t-te amo- dijo antes de salir corriendo rápidamente

Katsuki quedó con la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa.

Palpó sus labios y aprovechó el que estaba solo en el pasillo para esbozar una sonrisa boba

-aAWWWW ¡QUE LINDOS!

al parecer no estaba tan solo.

-¡kIRISHIMA HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA VUELVE AQUÍ!

(WENA!  
Eh... Pregunta ¿como cuanto tiempo se chantan leyendo un cap de este fic?  
Update.- si alguien se leyó el camp antes de ser resubido, es que hubo in error :c sorry)


	14. Vergüenza

_"Aún no se me sale de la puta cabeza eso de la " chica de la relación"_

 _¡No lo soporto!_

 _¡Deku sigue tomando la maldita iniciativa! ¿¡Que mierda se cree!?_

 _¡Yo voy a tomar la iniciativa!_

 _Ya verá ese desgraciado..._

 _Y kIRISHIMA TAMPOCO SE ME ESCAPA, HIJO DE PUTA_

 _VIO CUANDO DEKU ME BES-"_

Miró, una vez más, al papel y a su mano con asco antes de tachar esa última parte.

—joder katsuki, quitate la vergüenza de una puta vez y enseñale a deku quien manda— se dijo cerrando su libreta.

Abandonar la vergüenza era un paso fundamental para acostumbrarse a una relación, y si bien a katsuki jamás se le iba a ir completamente, algo debía ser algo.

El rubio salió de su habitación y (por primera vez en todo el fanfic) se dirigió a la de deku.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta.

—¡oye deku!

—¿q-qué? — el peliverde largó un bostezo y se restregó los ojos —¿kacchan? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que hora es?

Mierda, había despertado al nerd

Pero no era tan tarde, deku era débil, solo eso

—kacchan son las cuatro de la mañana ¿que haces despierto? — dijo el peliverde con pereza

Oh... Si era algo tarde

—eso no te importa— dijo confiado el rubio

—kacchan, si me importa, estoy muerto de sueño y alterar los horarios te hace mal

—tu no eres el más indicado para decirlo mierda viviente

—oh, cierto— midoriya se levantó —pero kacchan, si me importa ¡vamos dimeee!

—tch, ¡vine aquí para aclararte que tu eres mío, no al revés!

—ah... Bueno

¡¿Bueno!?

¿¡bUENO!?

¡DEKU DE MIERDA!

ahora parece que tendrá que demostrarlo físicamente...

No malpiensen no habrá sexo, kacchan tiene mucha vergüenza para hacerlo ¡pero pronto verá ese mal nacido!

—deku— dijo bakugou caminando hacia la cama del mencionado con el ceño fruncido

—¿si?

El rubio decidido se sentó en la cama y atrajo a su novio hacia si agarrándolo del cuello de su polera y se detuvo cuando estaban rozando sus narices.

Y no por vergüenza, esta vez en serio

Katsuki miró de forma seria a deku por unos segundos antes de  
Que este se le abalanzara y le diera un beso, apenas un roce la verdad

"... DEKU DE MIERDA"

—... Perdón kacchan, pero estoy somnoliento y no sé lo que hago— una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro cansado

—¡no me beses así como así bastardo!

—¿pero eso querías no? Un beso, por eso me tiraste de la polera

—¡se supone que yo te daría el beso! ¡No al revés!

—ah... Perdona

—¡nada de "perdona" bastardo mal nacido!

—pero puedes darme el beso ahora

—...

¿¡Acaso le tiene pena!? ¡¿HUHHH!? ¿¡ES ESO!? EL PUEDE CREAR SU OPORTUNIDAD POR SI MISMO  
DEKU NO TIENE QUE DARSELA

"Ya verás pequeña mierda" pensó antes de volver a empujarlo hacia sí y darle un beso.

Esta vez no fue corto, fue hasta un poquito apasionado.

Deku tardó un poco en responder debido a la somnolencia, dejando que kacchan hiciese de las suyas.

"Ya era hora"

Deku no podía negar que seguía nervioso por besarse con su -ahora- novio

Mucha actitud no tenía la verdad, estaba "gastando sus reservas" de confianza y muy seguro estaba de que los próximos años con suerte podría mirar a katsuki a la cara.

O igual se acostumbra.

El peliverde se separó por un segundo.

—dejame... Respirar... Un poco— dijo tomando aire

"Ja, tienes tu merecido bastardo" pensó el rubio con satisfacción

—tengo mucho sueño — dijo volviendo a acostarse.

Aunque no se acostó solo, nope

Arrastró a kacchan consigo de un tirón y ambos quedaron encima de las sabanas

—¿¡que mierda haces!?

—shhh, no grites kacchan, son las cuatro de la mañana

Bakugou se puso rojo, no de la vergüenza, era algo más.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido

—repito, ¿¡que mierda haces!?

—no lo sé... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—¿¡huh!?

—vamos kacchan— deku apretó el agarre del abrazo —¿no estás cómodo?

—tch, claro que no nerd de mierda

—yo si estoy cómodo— el peliverde se sonrojó formando una sonrisa boba que obviamente decía "te amo"

Kacchan ahora si tenía vergüenza, no de la mala

Era una vergüenza... Diferente  
No sabía como describirla

Mañana era sábado y todos se levantaban muy tarde ese día

" nadie sospecharía nada si..." katsuki se levantase temprano y volviese a su habitación.

Si, debía abandonar la vergüenza y ese no sería...

Un mal primer paso.

—tch, bueno — fingió aceptar a regañadientes — dormiré contigo, ¡pero solo porque tu insistes!

—solo lo dije dos veces kacchan

— **callate** **mierda**

—o-okay.

Ambos arreglaron ese desastre de sabanas que habían dejado conocido como cama y se acostaron decentemente.

estaban nerviosos.

Izuku fue el primero en acomodarse abrazando a kacchan por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Bakugou se sonrojó a más no poder.

Técnicamente estaban en posición de cucharita

Como que ahí quedó su plan de tomar la iniciativa, cosa que lo frustraba muchísimo.

A la mañana siguiente le molería cara a deku a golpes.

No iba a admitir que en realidad se sentía cómodo.

No pasó mucho antes de que el rubio se quedara dormido, después de todo se había quedado despierto hasta las cuatro

Y en cuanto a deku.

Joder, disfrutaba muchísimo el contacto físico con kacchan, estaba rebozando de alegría

Pero había un detallito.

Ellos, como anteriormente se dijo, estaban en posición de cucharita

Y deku.

Pues el estaba luchando por no tener una erección incómoda.

Es decir, el había tenido sueños húmedos con kacchan

Y ahora lo tenía literalmente frente a sus ojos.

—izuku, duermete ya— se dijo intentando controlar las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo.

...

No podía decirse que katsuki durmió completamente bien, todo perfecto con estar acurrucado con deku (cosa que jamás iba a decir)

La cosa fueron las horas de sueño.

—seis de la mañana— se dijo mirando el teléfono

Tan solo dos horas y ese día podía quedarse dormido hasta la puta hora que quisiera

Pero no.

Quizá debería volver a su cuarto... Debería

Auto convenciéndose con la excusa de que estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse se giró y quedó cara a cara con un deku durmiente

—...

—joder— se dijo, izuku era muy lindo.

—k... ¿Kacchan?

— **vuelve a** **dormir** **mierda** — dijo entre nervioso y enojado

Midoriya se volteó.

Al parecer solo estaba balbuceando, para suerte de katsuki.

Se acordó del día en que ambos fueron a estudiar a la cafetería y de un pensamiento en específico.

¿Como será el pelo de deku? Ese día estuvo observándolo bastante embobado y ahora que deku estaba dormido tenía una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

Se movió lentamente intentando no despertar a izuku y empezó a jugar con sus rizos

—mierda, es suave— se dijo enroscando las hebras verdes en sus dedos

No planeaba decírselo la verdad, pero izuku es izuku

—kacchan me estás tirando el pelo— se quejó el peliverde algo dolido.

Katsuki murió

—... Acabas de despertar hijo de puta ¿verdad?

— la verdad desperté hace unos minutos pero-

—aVISA DEKU — las mejillas del rubio ardían

—perdón— dijo antes de bostezar —¿que hora es?

—seis de la mañana

—¿¡y por qué estás despierto kacchan!? ¡Duerme un poco más aunque sea!

—tu no me mandas nerd de mierda, además ¿no crees que si pudiese dormir lo estaría haciendo ahora? ¿¡hUH!?

—tienes un punto.

Katsuki frunció el ceño "no tengas vergüenza katsuki, joder que tu mandas" pensó

Se abalanzó hacia deku y le dio un beso cortito.

Se paró de inmediato de la cama y dijo —quizá vuelva

El rubio salió del cuarto de su novio para encontrarse con uraraka saliendo del baño...

Evaluemos la situación.

Katsuki saliendo del cuarto de izuku a las seis de la mañana, cosa que en verdad daba lugar a sospechas debido a que era sábado.

Se notaba demasiado que no quería emitir ningún tipo de sonido

Y para colmo el rubio siempre duerme en boxers.

Suerte de mierda

Frunció el ceño con odio al ver que ochaco abría los ojos como platos, se cubría la boca con las manos e intentaba no reír

Demasiado sugestivo, y no podía darse el lujo de gritarle "pERRAA" en toda la cara, mierda.

Se limitó a hacerle señas ofensivas con el rostro rojo de ira y vergüenza.

La castaña se acercó lentamente a bakugou y dijo —wow, ya sabía sobre esto pero jamás imaginé que algún día vería algo así bakugou— antes de volver a su habitación risueña

... Hija de puta.

¡hIJA DE PUTA!

Podría decirse que el día estaba recién comenzando y ya le pasaba algo malo

Fue hacia el ascensor mentalizandose para olvidar lo ocurrido

—debí quedarme en mi cuarto desde el puto inicio — se dijo restregando sus ojos.

...

Once de la mañana, una hora más "normal" como para levantarse un sábado.

Katsuki desvió la mirada de forma incómoda en cuanto divisó a uraraka por el rabillo del ojo.

Izuku observó esa escena de forma curiosa —¿uraraka-san, que fue eso?

Ochaco aguantó la risa y habló a duras penas —b-bakugou salió de tu habitación a las seis de la mañana y se avergonzó demasiado, ¡fue muy gracioso!

Deku se asustó un poco y se puso nervioso

—¡u-uraraka-san! T-te juro que no hicimos nada ahí — izuku se cubrió la cara con sus manos y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—¡lo sé deku-kun! Es solo que fue muy sugerente

—a-ay... Que vergüenza

—¡no te avergüences! — la castaña rió —¡mientras sea bakugou el que se muera de vergüenza todo bien!— dijo haciendo una seña de "okay"

Deku rió.

Y kacchan lo vio frunciendo el ceño

—joder bakugou, ya están saliendo ¿por qué tan celoso?

—callate kirishima no estoy celoso

Denki se murió de risa y el rubio se enojó un poco más antes de levantarse de su asiento y despedirse de sus amigos con una seña ofensiva.

—... ¿Alguna vez has pensado que bakugou es como una chica? — preguntó kaminari

—¿qué? Nah, bakugou es súper masculino

—¡bueno si! Pero me refiero a otras cosas, ya sabes — el rubio hizo un ademán para pensar un poco —eh... Bueno, el se enoja y uno no tiene ni puta idea de por qué, le preguntas y te dice que no le pasa una mierda o te dice "no te importa"

—que te parece, no lo había pensado así

—lo sé kiri.

Bakugou se dirigió una vez más al cuarto de izuku cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente y burlándose de la estupidez del nerd al dejar abierto

—ridículo— dijo al aire antes de acostarse a esperarlo.

Bueno, la verdad quería seguir durmiendo

Joder que era sábado y la flojera estaba presente.

Aunque antes escribiría una nota, sip, trajo su mierda de libreta

En verdad necesita desquitarse por todo lo que tenga que ver con la mierda de deku

—por eso te odio— se dijo tomando un lápiz.

 _"Estoy en el cuarto de deku._

 _Anoche dormí con deku... En contra de mi voluntad..."_

obviamente no fue en contra de su voluntad y nadie leería lo que hay en esa libreta, pero aún así katsuki no podía evitar sentir vergüenza de escribir esas cosas

 _"Ugh... Está bien no lo fue, ¡pero solo porque deku no es capás de doblegar a nadie!_

 _Además, esto de tomar el control sobre el es bastante fácil._

 _¡Ja! Supongo que no falta mucho antes de que por fin se de cuenta de quien_ manda"

Puso su libreta en el escritorio de deku porque

¿Quien mierda lleva un bolso en su propia maldita casa?

—tch— se dijo observando el escritorio —debería dejar la libreta en otro lugar

Comenzó a buscar en toda la habitación un lugar "seguro" para esconder el objeto sin contar con que encontraría algo en el proceso.

Otra libreta

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que el inútil de deku perdió uno de sus cuadernos de clase y el muy idiota no lo había encontrado pero...

Algo le decía que era otra cosa.

Frunció el ceño, tomó el objeto y dejó todo exactamente como estaba en el "posible escondite" antes de analizarlo

(Al menos ahora estarán a mano, lol)


	15. La libreta de deku

(En verdad que quería escribir esto hace rato, ah  
Also, no lemon guys)

Katsuki observó la libreta.

El encuadernado era exactamente el mismo que el de sus cuadernos de análisis de nerd, pero no tenía una "edición" y tampoco decía esa mierda de cosas para el futuro.

Si esa libreta era para lo que creía que era...

Frunció el ceño, abrió la tapa y vio la primera página

 _"¡Hola!_

 _Su.. Pongo que no servirá para nada esta especie de " introducción " porque solo yo voy a leer esto pero-"_

Bakugou dejó de leer y azotó el objeto contra el piso.

—¡kIRISHIMA DE MIERDA!— gritó recordando cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que deku no hacía esas cosas.

Otra cosa a la lista de razones para matar a kirishima...

Recogió la libreta y pasó la página.

 _"Eh... Hola._

 _No tengo una idea clara de como funciona esto pero lo intentaré._

 _Todos dicen que es imposible que pueda ser un héroe por el hecho de no tener un quirk, eso lo sé_

 _¡Pero aún tengo la esperanza de poder serlo! Si me esfuerzo más quizá si pueda aplicar a la yuuei"_

Al leer esa nota katsuki supo que fue escrita a principio de año.

—este nerd...— se dijo desviando la mirada

Ahora tendría que mamarse todas esas notas de hace meses.

Pasó la página y se encontró un testamento, joder sabía que deku se pasaba para algunas cosas pero la cantidad de palabras de la nota era otro nivel.

—a ver— comenzó a leer

 _"Je... Je_

 _Acabo de recoger uno de mis cuadernos, kacchan lo explotó y lo lanzó por la ventana-"_

Dejó de leer y volvió a lanzar la libreta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—joder no— dijo con una respiración desacompasada, recordaba perfectamente ese día.

El día en el que ese monstruo de mierda lo atacó.

Pero dice "acabo de recoger uno de mis cuadernos" la palabra clave era "acabo"

Eso significa que lo escribió al momento después de lo ocurrido.

Eso significa que precisamente escribió sobre ese momento del día en que...

—tch...— el lo recuerda perfectamente e incluso se arrepiente.

Sus "amigos" también le dijeron que se había pasado con sus palabras ese día, y su respuesta de mierda fue "el se lo buscó"

No quería seguir leyendo, pero como ustedes saben existe el morbo.

Y así es como volvió a recoger la libreta de mierda con aversión.

 _"También dijo que me suicidara... Creo_  
 _Al menos esa fue la referencia_

 _No voy a mentir._

 _Me siento mal, muy mal_

 _Sé que kacchan no es la persona más amable y que probablemente me odia pero creo que se pasó un poco._

 _¡Sé que no tengo un quirk! ¡Sé que mis oportunidades son casi nulas! ¡Pero no es necesario darme una indirecta de esa forma!"_

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de katsuki.

 _"¿Kacchan por qué?..._

 _¿En verdad tanto me odias? No lo sé no puedo preguntarte pero... Al parecer tus acciones hablan por ti._

 _A veces pienso que en verdad_ te _molesto pero ¡no sé que hice para merecer esto!_

 _¡Yo solo te admiro!_

 _... ¿En verdad estarías mejor si lo hiciera?"_

—oye no, qué mierdas estás escribiendo — se dijo poniendo una cara de preocupado que no se la quita nadie

¿¡Tanta puta repercusión tuvieron esas palabras de mierda que salieron sin pensar!? Joder, ahora se sentía mal

Incluso estaba temblando de la rabia, pero a si mismo.

 _"¿C-como sería si lo hiciera?_

 _¡E-es solo un pensamiento! ¡No lo haría nunca lo juro!_

 _Nunca voy a dejar de admirar a kacchan, incluso si me dice cosas como esa ¡porque kacchan es mi amigo!_

 _Y si el que hiciera eso le diera en el gusto a kacchan..._

 _Lo siento, no puedo..._

 _Tengo sueños que cumplir"_

—... — no es broma que katsuki estabamordiendo su labio inferior y conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración que se asomaban por sus ojos

Joder...

¡Joder!

Se dio cuenta de que habían notas adjuntas en esa página, eran exactamente del mismo día.

 _"¡Hoy terminó pasando algo increíble!_

 _¡Conocí a all might! ¡Que emoción!_

 _Bueno, al inicio dijo no tenía oportunidad como héroe-"_

—¡¿dijo que no!? Hijo de puta

 _"Pero luego me dijo que tenía la naturaleza propia de un héroe ¡y me ofreció su poder!_

 _... Estoy tan feliz_

 _... Pero_

 _Me preocupó mucho lo que le pasó a kacchan-"_

—¡¿lo ves!? Ese es tu maldito problema, crees que no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo— dijo.

Podía estar comentando mientras leía pero muy en el fondo las palabras de la primera nota seguían en su cabeza, y seguirían por mucho tiempo.

 _"Al inicio cuando escuché de ese chico de secundaria que estaba siendo atacado solo pensé " que mal por el"_

 _Pero cuando vi que era kacchan me desespere_

 _¡En verdad me asusté! Y a pesar de no tener como defenderme realmente fui hacia el_

 _Lo conozco desde siempre y no podía permitir que ese villano se lo llevara._

 _El es la persona más genial que conozco..._

 _Dijo que debería decirme gracias pero que no iba a hacerlo._

 _¡Con eso estoy feliz! Estoy seguro de que esa es su forma de decir gracias._

 _Algo peculiar pero se aprecia_  
 _Otra cosa es que si kacchan estuviese leyendo esto destrozaría la libreta, y a mi de paso... Ay"_

—oh cuanta razón que tienes deku porque en verdad morirías si no te ama...

¿Que mierda iba a decir?

Joder

jODER

—ugh...

Pasó algunas páginas.

 _"Kacchan parecía tan frustrado después de la primera prueba..._

 _¡Tuve que decirle que el quirk no era mío! Pero no pareció creerme_

 _Perdoname kacchan, si tan solo entendieras..._

 _¡Tu sabes que es mi sueño!, comprendo tu enojo perfectamente pero nunca te engañé..._

 _Recuerdo cuando me pediste a gritos una explicación que no pude darte_

 _¡Pero solo espera!"_

—hasta en tus notas eres penoso— no quería admitir su preocupación y tampoco quería prestarle atención a que su labio estaba casi sangrando de lo fuerte que estaba siendo mordido.

En otras circunstancias simplemente se hubiese burlado pero...

No podía no preocuparse por esa mierda inútil.

Incluso desde el inicio

Puede ser que lo haya tratado como una mierda pero el sentimiento siempre estuvo presente en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Aunque claro, jamás se lo diría

Volvió a saltarse algunas páginas.

—el festival de deportes...

 _"All might me dijo que intentara ser el número uno sin importar que pero al inicio no lo entendí_

 _Hasta que kacchan dijo que iba a ser el número uno frente a todas las clases, o al menos la mayoría_

 _Sé que es exactamente lo mismo pero_

 _No sé..._

 _¿Es distinto con kacchan?... Creo"_

—joder en verdad pareces colegiala enamorada.

Siguió pasando páginas

Y siguió pasando páginas.

Anteriormente dijo que tenía que mamarse todas las notas pero, no lo iba a hacer

Bien hijo de puta se iba a llevar el diario y las leería más tarde

Todo era "aburrido"

Hasta que encontró algo bastante sugerente...

 _"Hoy jugamos a eso de la botella-"_

 _—_ oh no.

 _"La idea no se me hacía muy emocionante pero lograron convencerme_

 _Eramos bastantes así que las probabilidades de perder mi virginidad labial con alguien con quien no me relacionaba mucho eran muy altas._

 _Lo juro, cada vez que esa botella giraba me moría del susto no podía dejar de pensar ¿quien me tocaría?_

 _... En el peor de los casos sería mineta-kun, no tengo nada en su contra pero..._

 _ **Incómodo**_

 _Vi que muchos se daban besos con quienes " no querían"_

 _El mejor ejemplo fueron yaoyorozu-san y mineta-kun precisamente._

 _Aunque también hubo besos que bien podrían hacerte pensar "¡esos dos van muy bien juntos!"_

 _Como el de kirishima-kun y kaminari-kun, fue de lejos el más gracioso-"_

—por qué mierda no vi eso— kacchan se palmeó la frente decepcionado de haber perdido tan buena oportunidad de molestar a ambos idiotas

 _"Kaminari-kun se movía hasta con cierta " aversión " o vergüenza como me gusta llamarle_

 _Se me hizo hasta tierno verlos, tanto que olvidé que tarde o temprano me tocaría a mi, que tal._

 _Me tocó con todoroki-kun e incluso me ofrecieron la oportunidad de que solo fuese un beso de mejilla ¡pero no me iba a echar atrás!"_

Katsuki no sabía que esperarse, esa situación que lo mató de celos contada desde la perspectiva de deku.

 _"Mi virginidad labial se fue con todoroki-kun y debo admitir que no fue una mala manera"_

—¡¿hUH!? ¡¿Que mierda quieres decir!?

 _"No puedo juzgar si me gustó o no me gustó porque eso no puede considerarse un beso en si_

 _Digo, ¡no fue nada!_

 _Además de que fue con un amigo, honestamente muy vergonzoso, pero con un amigo_

 _Aunque no es eso de lo que quiero hablar del todo._

 _Besé a dos chicos"_

—tch... E-entre esos estoy yo

 _"Cuando me tocó con el segundo la mayoría me miró con " pena"_

 _Si... No entiendo el por qué._

 _El segundo fue kacchan , y no lo sé,_  
 _Como ya había escrito en notas anteriores-"_

—que no me voy a mamar ahora

 _"Kacchan y yo nos estamos llevando mejor ahora... O eso creo..._

 _Al menos tengo la esperanza ¿okay?_

 _Bueno, a lo que voy._

 _Me da vergüenza escribir esto y eso que solo yo lo voy a leer... Idealmente._

 _Pero está bien, supongo"_

—hasta escribiendo te das mil vueltas bastardo inutil ¡apurate!

 _"El beso con kacchan me gustó"_

Katsuki cerró la libreta lentamente y puso su cara entre sus manos mordiendose el labio inferior

Ha...

—joder esa ya me la esperaba pero leerlo es otra cosa— sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco y un calor agradable invadió todo su cuerpo

—... Maldito deku.

Empezó a leer la siguiente nota.

 _"Hola_

 _Creo que me gusta kacchan, ah_

 _No lo sé, acabo de darme cuenta ¿que quieren que diga? Ni yo puedo terminar de creerlo_

 _Y un beso de un juego fue el gatillante._

 _Digo, ya lo escribí_  
 _El beso me gustó_

 _¡Kacchan se veía tan lindo!_

 _Y ahora que lo pienso, leyendo mis notas anteriores si que parece que estoy muy enamorado de kacchan_

 _¿Quien lo diría? Me gusta kacchan_  
 _Y me sorprende el no negarlo"_

—presumido— dijo tocando sus mejillas que, literalmente ardían

 _"Ni siquiera me importó el que fuera un chico porque, no sé_

 _Me gusta y ya está"_

Ugh, ese nerd siempre escribiendo ridiculeces sin sentido.

¿Como mierda era capás de escribir esas cosas sobre el con lo mierda que era?

Escuchó el pomo de la puerta, señal de que deku iba a entrar.

Hizo lo más rápido que se le ocurrió, esconder el diario bajo la cama, que puto genio.

—¿kacchan?

—tch— maldita primera nota

El rubio se paró para alcanzar a deku y arrastrarlo consigo hacia la cama.

—¿¡k-kacchan!?— las mejillas del peliverde se enrojecieron —¿¡q-que haces!?

—... Deku, te amo— dijo desviando la mirada —primera y última vez que lo digo — su mirada era completamente seria

Izuku casi llora de alegría

—¡kacchan yo también te amo!

Ambos estuvieron mirándose por un buen tiempo, examinando sus facciones y acercándose lentamente.

Cuando estuvieron rozando sus narices cerraron los ojos y se besaron tranquilamente, kacchan aún se sentía culpable

Joder.

Joder como ama a deku, ya no lo diría de nuevo pero lo ama demasiado

se separaron y pudo apreciar una sonrisa -no-boba- de deku

—soy marica— susurró para si mismo

—kacchan estás rojo— deku soltó una risita

—¡callate bastardo!

...

—¡correte que no escucho!— exclamó kaminari entre susurros

—¡tu calla que es mi turno!— gritó uraraka —¡mentira! Kiri dile algo

—algo

—te puto odio kirishima, te puto odio

—tu bien sabes que odio esto de espiar

—tu no me sirves— el rubio apuntó a ochaco de forma acusadora —¡uraraka ya es mi maldito turno!

—¡no te voy a pasar el vaso kaminari-kun!

—¡vamos! Lo necesito

—¡yo lo necesito para sacar material y molestar después!

—¡yo solo quiero escuchar!

Ambos comenzaron a "pelear" por el vaso.

—kaminari-kun suelta ese vaso — la castaña puso una cara intimidante —¿o quieres flotar acaso?

—... Mami ayuda

—eh... Chicos ¿que hacen agachados frente a la puerta de midoriya?

—ya ni siquiera lo sé todoroki — dijo kirishima decepcionado


	16. Cena

Era fin de semana e inko había mensajeado a su hijo para darle un aviso algo peculiar.

 _«hijo, mitsuki nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa ¿no es emocionante?»_

Deku se murió

¿La madre de kacchan? ¿Mitsuki-san?  
¿Técnicamente su... Suegra?

Oh no, ahora todo era más vergonzoso y en parte no tenía ganas de ir pero... No podía dejar a su madre sola, además, hace mucho que no hacían algo como una "salida" juntos

Suspiró con resignación.

 _«¿cuando es?»_

 _«hoy mismo»_

Oh no —¿¡h-hoy!? ¡A-ah! — no tenía tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, esto no podía ser bueno

 _«en realidad fue algo inesperado pero, hijo ¿tu quieres ir? »_

—¡mamá no uses la extorsión emocional!

 _«¡si mamá! Si quiero»_

 _«¡que bueno! Necesito que estés en casa para las 7 ¿está bien la hora?»_

 _«sip»_

Está bien, no podía contra su madre.

Ahora ¿que hacer?

¿Como prepararse?

En medio de su creciente desesperación escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta.

—ah... ¡Pase!

—¿deku-kun?— uraraka entró algo preocupada —eh... Venía a devolverte el cuaderno que me prestaste el otro día pero veo que estás algo... Estresado

—b-bueno, si — dijo

—¿por qué?

—es que... La mamá de kacchan nos invitó a mi madre y a mi a una cena

Ochaco unió cabos y puso cara de emocionada —¡tu futura suegra!

—¡shhh! ¡Shhh!

—está bien, pero no tienes por qué estar nervioso

—¡es que conozco a mitsuki-san desde que era pequeño! Sería muy extraño verla a la cara de repente y pensar en eso — deku se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de aflicción

Mitsuki es una mujer tan temperamental como su hijo, lo tiene muy claro, no sabe ni que esperar de el momento en el que se entere de que el y kacchan están saliendo, honestamente tiene miedo

Y por lo que le han dicho las mujeres huelen el miedo

—¡todo está bien! — animó ochaco — todo será como siempre... Creo

Deku soltó una risita —gracias uraraka-san

—además... ¡Escuché que bakugou dijo que te amaba ayer! — la castaña pegó unos saltitos de emoción

—¡si que lo hizo! — izuku sonrió ampliamente —pero... ¿Como pudiste escuchar si lo dijo bajito y estos muros son bastante gruesos?

—¡no subestimes mis capacidades auditivas deku-kun! — "tampoco mis poderes de espía" pensó la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente

—uraraka-san tu cara...

...

—¿¡para esta mierda me llamaste vieja!? — preguntó katsuki enojado

—¿¡mierda!? ¿¡CREES QUE ES UNA MIERDA!? — mitsuki respiró hondo e intentó calmarse —ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que no me he juntado con inko ¿entiendes?

—¡va a estar la mierda de deku!

—¡exacto pedazo de ridículo asqueroso!— la rubia le pegó un sape a su hijo - así que debes comportarte

—tu sabes que jamás me voy a "comportar" y menos con el idiota de deku

—no te pregunté si lo ibas a hacer,  
Lo vas a hacer

—¡callate! ¡Yo vivo con el maldito de deku y toda la puta clase! ¿¡Por qué debería comportarme si me conoce desde que era un pendejo!?

—tu sigues siendo un pendejo katsuki

— **callate**

— **Callate** **tu**

—¿podrían callarse los dos por favor?— preguntó masarou entrando en la sala

—masarou, no.

—mitsuki, si — la rubia se sonrojó un poco asqueando a katsuki de paso —¡t-tu solo cocina esclavo!

El mencionado se palmeó la frente y respiró hondo —joder por qué me convence de todo con su ternura— susurró para si mismo, _al menos nadie lo escuchó_

—okay, okay- masarou volvió a dirigirse a la cocina.

—... Katsuki quita el gesto de asco

—confirmado, ¡eres una maldita bruja! ¡nI SIQUIERA ME ESTÁS MIRANDO!

—¡CONOZCO AL IDIOTA QUE PARÍ!

—mENTIRA VIEJA DE MIERDA

—¡¿hUH!? — mitsuki volvió a darle un sape a su hijo —quieras o no yo soy tu madre...

—así que te vas a comportar en la cena, y vas a hablar con izuku, ¿quien sabe? Quizá esta sea tu oportunidad

Katsuki se sonrojó de sobremanera ante eso y solo pudo pensar "ya somos novios vieja" incluso tembló un poquito ante la idea de tener a deku y a su madre en la misma habitación, podría joderlo completamente

"Mientras no me avergüence todo estará normal..."

La rubia sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su hijo así de avergonzado, joder que sádica era

—awww, estás demasiado idiota por izuku ¿no es tierno masarou?

—¡callate vieja!

—si mitsuki, lo es

—¡viejo tu no me ayudas!

—pero admitelo hijo

"Tch, ya lo hice hace rato" pensó cruzándose de brazos —jamás...

El rubio se paró y se dirigió hacia su habitación, quien diría que la extrañaría.

—esto está más vacío que el historial de ese pervertido de mierda

Sacó su libreta y se puso a escribir

 _"Deku viene a mi casa._

 _Los únicos días que tenía esta semana para descansar de el y la vieja de mierda me hace esto..._

 _¡¿Es que todos están en mi puta contra!?..._

 _no quiero que la bruja vea lo marica que soy por el, con eso tendría para un siglo de molestias provocadas por ello._

 _Y joder ya tuve suficiente con cara redonda._

 _Prefiero por mucho decirle que estoy saliendo con el y que lo logré por mi mismo_

 _En serio, quiero omitir la parte en la que deku se confesó primero y me..."_

—no seas cobarde y escribelo de una puta vez — se dijo frunciendo el ceño

 _"Me besó..."_

—ugh— dijo recostándose en el suelo,  
—puto deku

—¡puto todo!

—¡katsuki CALLATE!

—¡jODER NO!

...

Ya era la hora de ir a casa, deku suspiró sonoramente y se encaminó hacia su destino pensando en que hacer al llegar, lógicamente saludaría a su madre y le daría un abrazo pero...

Ella preguntaría que hay de nuevo.

El no podía simplemente decirle _"oh, pues ahora kacchan es mi novio"_ sería como decirle _"te perdiste de un millón de cosas"_ y joder, eso sería muy maldito de su parte, sin contar el hecho de que se caería de su silla debido a que tal fracesita también diría _"soy gay"_

—esto es demasiado complicado— se dijo observando el suelo.

Quizá le diría de la salida con kacchan y kirishima, omitiendo las partes homosexuales claro.

O quizá podría contarle que había estado hablando más frecuentemente con todoroki

El peliverde largó otro suspiro, katsuki era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza.

Luego de un largo rato logró llegar, tocó la puerta y en una milésima de segundo inko estaba exprimiendolo en un fuerte abrazo de oso, hasta lágrimas le salían de la felicidad.

—¡mi bebé! — gritó la mujer emocionada

—mamá... Tampoco a pasado tanto tiempo— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, y con razón, pues había ido a verla hace una semana

—¡pero para mi eso son como mil años! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuanto te extraño!?

—la verdad es que no, pero debe ser demasiado — el peliverde soltó una risilla.

Inko tomó un pequeño bolso y arregló un poco el cabello de su hijo antes de preguntarle si estaba bien que partiesen a la casa de los bakugou a esa hora, izuku respondió con una afirmativa y ambos fueron caminando y riendo.

—así que... ¿Todoroki-kun y tu ya se llevan mejor? — preguntó la peliverde

—¡si! Hemos estado más en contacto como te dije

—me alegro — esbozó una sonrisa —¡y esa chica!... Uraraka-san ¿cierto?

—eh... ¿Si?

—¿como va tu amistad con ella? ¡Ah! ¡Y con iida-kun también!

—todo va de maravilla mamá, gracias por preguntar

—me alegro tanto de que te la pases bien ahí

La peliverde tocó el timbre.

—jeje— deku se rascó la nuca en señal de que estaba nervioso.

—¡iNKO! ¡IZUKU! — gritó mitsuki —¡tanto tiempo!

—lo mismo digo mitsuki— ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, inko no cabía en su felicidad

—¿¡y tu!? ¡Mirate estás tan grande! — la rubia se separó de su amiga para esta vez, abrazar a izuku

—s-supongo... Jeje

—¡pasen pasen!— la rubia los guió hacia el sofá de la sala de estar donde masarou también los saludó, el peliverde pudo notar como este lo miraba de reojo, que miedo.

—¿quieren algo?

—un vaso de agua estaría bien— dijo inko algo nerviosa, le daba vergüenza pedir cosas —izuku, ¿tu quieres agua?

—está bien supongo

—¡entendido!— antes de dirigirse a la cocina la rubia gritó —¡kATSUKI! VEN A SALUDAR PENDEJO

El chico salió a regañadientes de su habitación, de nada servía contradecir a la vieja si de todas firmas iba a tener que ver a deku y a su madre.

Frunció el ceño a más no poder y con la cara tan roja como un tomate dijo —... Hola — y se cruzó de brazos.

Mitsuki solo atinó a reprenderlo por lo patético que había sonado lo que dijo, le gritó desde la cocina que por lo menos intentara ser más entusiasta, kacchan respondió con otro grito.

Deku murió de ternura, sus mejillas tomaron un tono algo rojizo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos -hola kacchan

—hola katsuki-kun— inko esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano  
—¿como has estado?

—bien — dijo desviando la mirada

—¡inko! No es necesario utilizar formalidades con esa bestia— Mitsuki volvió con los vasos de agua, entre esos uno para katsuki —toma— dijo la mujer secamente

—yo no te pedí nada vieja

—pues claro, ¡eres muy idiota como para hacerlo!— Dijo pasándole el objeto antes de susurrarle un "además parece que tienes fiebre joder, calmate ya estúpido" provocando que katsuki frunciera aún más el ceño

El peliverde se acercó al rubio

—te ves lindo — dijo muy bajo

—callate, solo, callate — respondió temblando

—¡veo que ustedes dos han estado llevándose mejor también!— exclamó inko

—a-ah ¡si mamá!

—me alegro tanto de que puedas convivir como la gente con este pendejo — mitsuki se sentó con ellos —mis respetos

—¡tu callate bruja!

—g-gracias Mitsuki-san —kacchan estaba más tranquilo de lo normal ¿que tan nervioso debía estar para eso?

Deku pudo apreciar el como su novio fruncía los labios esta vez, sabía que estaba mal pero la imagen le encantaba

¿Eso es sadomasoquismo?

Katsuki necesitaba calmarse un poco más, estaba quedando completamente en ridículo ante la vieja y eso no lo permitiría, tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua antes de oír una risa de deku

—¿¡ahora que mierda te pasa deku!?

—k-kacchan tomaste de mi vaso - el peliverde cubrió su boca para no estallar en carcajadas

—como si me importara — el rubio relamió sus labios y susurró para si mismo —no de nuevo joder

—está bien está bien — deku tomó el vaso de su novio — podemos cambiar de vasos

"No la maldita sonrisa tierna del demonio hijo de puta" pensó katsuki "ya está, volvemos a los dormitorios y te exploto la puta cara"

—tch, como sea— intentó normalizar su expresión con algo de éxito

—¿y como te ha ido en clases katsuki?— inko hizo caso a la sugerencia de su amiga

—¡mejor que a su hijo!— exclamó

Inko ya estaba a acostumbrada a la actitud del rubio, por lo que soltó una risilla

"Ah, ahora sé de quien copió la costumbre, la maldigo vieja"

—me alegro de que te vaya bien

—en algo atina — respondió mitsuki  
Con una sonrisa altanera hacia su hijo

—¡no molestes bruja!

—¡ni milistis briji!

—eres muy infantil

—¡qUIEN HABLA!

Inko e izuku estaban algo incómodos con la "discusión" madre-hijo

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de agua al mismo tiempo

—y-y ¿que has hecho últimamente mitsuki?

—¿yo?— la mujer hizo una pausa —ya que no tengo que cuidar tanto a este pendejo tengo mucho tiempo libre que ocupo en... Técnicamente no hacer nada

—¡te entiendo!

Mitsuki observó a su hijo —¡katsuki! ¿Puedes ir a comprar hielo?

—... No quiero

—pues que mal— la rubia le pasó una billetera a su hijo —no espera, no confío en ti.

—¡inko lamento pedirte esto pero!... ¿Puedes acompañar a mi mierda de hijo a comprar?— mitsuki hizo un gesto de suplica —¡perdoname en serio!

—¡está bien mitsuki! Además, podemos hablar más— dijo levantándose con una sonrisa.

—¡mil gracias!

En cuanto ambos salieron de la casa mitsuki relajó su postura en el sillón y tomó un sorbo del vino que anteriormente se había servido, pegó un suspiro y dijo.

—¿y bien?— midoriya se tensó un poco —¿bien qué?

—¡dame detalles izuku!

—¿d-d-de qué?— la rubia soltó una carcajada y miró al peliverde de forma divertida

—¿hace cuanto están saliendo?


	17. Cena parte 2

—¿¡q-qué!? — preguntó deku antes de toser compulsivamente y casi ahogarse

Mitsuki soltó una risa —ya me oíste izuku, ¿hace cuanto están saliendo?

El peliverde sintió el sudor frío bajar por su frente, comenzó a temblar debido al miedo y la desesperación, que ganas de gritar —...c...¿como lo supo?

La rubia se carcajeó aún más —cuando katsuki tomó de tu vaso dijo "no de nuevo" eso me hace pensar que ustedes ya han tenido citas ¿no?, además, el idiota estaba más rojo de lo normal

—b-bueno-

—no mentiré— mitsuki puso una cara seria y se acercó de forma amenazante a izuku, el peliverde podía sentir la mirada gélida y penetrante de la rubia irrumpir en su alma.

La madre de kacchan da miedo

Acercó su mano al hombro de deku, el presenciaba la escena en cámara lenta mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Iba a morir, definitivamente iba a morir esa noche.

—¡yA ERA HORA!— mitsuki sonrió triunfal al ver que su broma de mal gusto había resultado

Deku casi se desmaya, parecía que el alma se le había salido del cuerpo —¿e-eh?

—¡que ya tardaban!— palmeó el hombro de izuku amistosamente —¡ya dime izuku! ¿Cuanto llevan?

—a-ah...— el peliverde empezó a jugar con sus manos —¡vamos! ¡Con confianza!

—¡casi una semana! E-es bastante reciente

—ya veo...— dijo mitsuki tomando otro sorbo —¿quien dio el primer paso?

—eh... Y-yo... Lo hice

—¡hA! MASAROU TE GANÉ— masarou salió con el ceño algo fruncido y al estar al lado de su esposa le entregó un billete, deku quedó aún más confundido

¿Una apuesta?... Por qué

—te dije— masarou se cruzó de brazos —si, lo dijiste

—no entiendo... — dijo izuku

—oh claro— la rubia comenzó a reír cálidamente —katsuki está enamoradisimo de ti, ¿lo sabes cierto?

El peliverde se sonrojó de sobremanera —¿en serio?

—¡por supuesto! ¿Viste como temblaba hace un rato?— mitsuki tomó otro sorbo de su vino —el pendejo está idiotizado pero...

—¿pero?

—es demasiado terco, tu sabes — dijo masarou

—el jamás iba a confesarse, bueno no iba a hacerlo hasta dentro de muuuuucho tiempo

—en eso le encuentro razón Mitsuki-san — deku se rascó la nuca y rió nerviosamente

—¡oh! ¿Leiste su diario verdad?

—bueno, en realidad kirishima-kun me lo dejó pero- eSPERE ¿¡COMO LO SABE!?

—¿por quien me tomas izuku? Yo soy su madre y tengo todo el derecho de entrometerme en sus cosas

—no no, me refiero a ¿como lo descubrió?

Mitsuki hizo un gesto para intentar recordar —fue un domingo, el día anterior se había cabreado porque le estaba dando consejos y no le gustaron, fue a quien mierda sabe donde y volvió al día siguiente con la excusa de que te odiaba, que tal

—¿y?...— deku estaba atento a la historia de la rubia

—pues que tuve que hacerle la cama al flojo de mierda y en eso encontré la libreta.

—es... Espere ¿un domingo?

—sip, un domingo — el peliverde se sonrojó y puso cara de sorprendido —e-el día anterior a ese me encontré con kacchan y le pregunté si había ido a visitarlos... Dijo que me callara — deku sacudió su cabeza repentinamente —¡m-me estoy desviando del tema!— suspiró.

—la cosa es que el día que le dio consejos ambos fuimos a una cafetería a hacer una tarea, aunque debo admitir que lo de la tarea fue excusa mía

—¡sabía que eras tu el que hacía ese tipo de cosas! — mitsuki se sentía toda una detective

—ay...— deku se rascó la nuca algo nervioso —cuando volvimos pasaron unas horas y fui a su habitación, ahí encontré la libreta, y esa fue la noche en la que... — la voz de deku no salía de la vergüenza

—se hicieron novios— mitsuki completó

—...s-si

—¡así que era eso! — exclamó la mujer abrazando a izuku amistosamente —supongo que a la mañana siguiente dejaste la libreta del pendejo en un lugar visible

—si lo hice

Mitsuki suspiró y en un tono más serio dijo —la forma de escribir de katsuki es... Peculiar, ya sabes, llena a más no poder de negación

—...a mi me parece tierno.

—ya está— dijo la madre de katsuki agarrando a deku de los hombros rápidamente y dándole una mirada determinada —cuida que la mierda de mi hijo no se mande más cagadas en la vida

—¿eh?

—lo que mitsuki quiso decir— comenzó masarou — es que eres... Como decirlo

El hombre suspiró —eres lo mejor que ha "ganado" katsuki en esta vida y que no te vayas de su lado, aunque... En realidad tu te lo ganaste — soltó una carcajada nerviosa

Deku murió de vergüenza, ternura y felicidad, la familia bakugou no sabía expresarse para nada pero la idea se entendía.

—¡n-no se preocupen!... Ustedes saben de sobra que lo... Amo

— me acuerdo de que el día que katsuki me pidió consejos dijo que no lo querías.

—creeme que jamás había visto reír tanto a mitsuki

—jaja...— el peliverde tomó un sorbo de agua, ya estaba más en confianza con sus suegros pero los nervios no se iban — a todo esto, ¿que consejos le pidió kacchan?

—izuku, puedes decirme "Mitsuki-san" y tal, ¡pero abandona las formalidades! ¡Me conoces desde que eras un pendejito de cuatro!

—e-está bien Mitsuki-san... ¿Que consejos te pidió kacchan?

—consejos para conquistarte

—...

—oye izuku no te mueras

—¡e-ES QUE! OH DIOS MÍO ¡¿K-KACCHAN POR QUÉ!?

—el decía a cada rato que te haría suyo, ¿no es gracioso?

—bueno, no lo sé ¿que quiere decir con eso?

—es su forma de decir que te quiere, según lo que he leído te ha dicho "eres mío" al menos una vez

—ah... Si

—como sea, quiero que sepas que masarou y yo los apoyamos completamente, creo que son el uno para el otro.

—y veo que ambos se aman mucho — complementó el hombre

—gracias— dijo izuku sonriendo

En cuanto oyeron unas llaves abriendo la cerradura de la puerta principal los tres volvieron a sus posiciones originales y fingieron que nada pasó, inko exclamó un "¡volvimos!" y katsuki simplemente pasó de largo y fue a dejar el hielo a la cocina

—¿de que hablaron en nuestra ausencia? — inko se sentó emocionada en el sofá.

"Oh no" pensaron ambos

—hablamos de... Que ya deberíamos ir a sentarnos — mitsuki cambió el tema hábilmente —izuku, katsuki ¿podrían ir a buscar las botellas de vino?

—¡¿hUH!? ¡¿no puede ir el viejo?!

—masarou está muy ocupado llevando los platos — mitsuki dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia su esposo —¿verdad masarou?

—¡voy para allá!— respondió lo más rápido que pudo llevando unos cuantos platos hacia la mesa.

—tch, como sea, apurate deku

—¡está bien kacchan!

Ambos fueron a la cocina, "lo está haciendo a propósito" pensaron a la vez.

—kacchan estás demasiado nervioso

—quien dice

—tus manos aún tiemblan— el peliverde observó a su novio medio muerto del enojo —eso que importa

—pues, no sé — izuku tomó las manos de kacchan cariñosamente —eso que importa.

—te odio

—yo t-también te amo— que vergüenza hacer cosas como esta en casa de los padres de tu novio, por más que te digan que te apoyan y que los conozcas desde pequeño.

—voy a explotar esa puta sonrisa

—primero lleva esta botella— deku le entregó dicho objeto —¿no quieres que sospechen verdad?

Katsuki se sonrojó ¿¡quien mierda se cree deku para decirle ese tipo de cosas!? ¿¡Lo está mandando!?

—escuchame bien estúpido, yo te doy las ordenes

—está bien pero vayamos— deku lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a comer.

—¿por qué tan callados?— preguntó inko

Deku se sintió algo culpable, su madre era la única que no sabía de su relación con kacchan y sin ese tópico no había mucho de que hablar

—quizá estaban muy hambrientos— dijo masarou algo risueño

—a ver— dijo inko pensando —¿katsuki, has conseguido una novia?

Todos en la mesa se atragantaron y comenzaron a toser un poco, esa era la peor pregunta que podía hacer en ese preciso momento ¡¿por qué?!

Katsuki estaba rojo hasta las orejas "mierda" pensó.

—más bien el es la novia — susurró la rubia para si misma.

Kacchan suspiró y dijo lo más "calmo" que pudo — n-no tengo una novia, además, ¿eso que importa? — técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, deku era su novio, énfasis en la terminación masculina.

—inko por favor— mitsuki esbozó una sonrisa algo irónica — este pendejo no está interesado en ninguna chica

—¡callate bruja! No me interesa tener novia y punto

—oh, pues yo creo que algún día tendrá que interesarte alguien ¿no?

—ese día no será hoy

La peliverde rió —pues ya verás, algún día te enamoraras

—si, algún día te enamorarás pendejo — mitsuki no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad para molestar a su hijo.

—si, me pregunto que pasaría si te enamoraras — masarou intentó contener una risa mientras su hijo fruncía el ceño y los miraba con odio

—¡ese es mi masarou!— exclamó la rubia entre susurros haciendo sonrojar a su esposo

—sería curioso ¿no kacchan?

Los suegros de deku le hicieron una seña positiva aprovechando que katsuki estaba demasiado ocupado mirándolo con enojo

"¡¿tU TAMBIÉN!? VAS A MORIR CUANDO NOS VAYAMOS" —tch, eso no te importa

—¡oh vamos katsuki!— inko estaba entretenida —al menos dime si hay alguien que llame tu atención.

"Deku" pensó kacchan antes de darse cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo y sonrojarse a más no poder

—no, nadie, ninguna chica me agrada

"¿Que hay de ashido-san?" pensó deku risueño

—al menos estás más centrado en tus estudios

...

El resto de la cena transcurrió normalmente, una vez terminaron de comer todos se sentaron en el sofá de nueva cuenta para seguir hablando de algunas cosas, inko y mitsuki terminaron ebrias y risueñas, katsuki no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ajena.

Masarou tuvo que ordenar todo, en eso kacchan le pregunta como puede soportar a esa vieja ebria y el hombre le responde que simplemente la ama tal y como es, a pesar de ser enojona e irritable

El rubio se puso a pensar, su padre ama a la bruja a pesar de todo... ¿Será igual con el y deku?

El se conoce, el sabe lo mierdas que es y lo mierdas que ha sido.

Sabe que odia admitir lo que sea, lo hace sentir débil

Sabe que no trata bien a la gente

Y sabe que deku se ha llevado la peor parte.

—¿vamos kacchan? Ya es bastante tarde— nada más ni nada menos que las dos de la mañana.

—¿eres idiota?— preguntó de forma ruin — existe el toque de queda.

Deku suspiró —cierto...

—oye mamá-

—i- iZUkuUuUU No QuIERo iRMe aÚN — grito la peliverde —tOMa lA LLaVe Y nO ME ESpERes dESPIERTOoooOoO

deku hizo una mueca dando a entender que sabía que eso no terminaría bien.

—a-ah... Masarou-san por favor cuida de mi madre

—lo haré izuku— masarou suspiró y palmeó su frente, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero confiaba en izuku —katsuki, ve con el, no quieres ver lo que se viene.

—¿¡hUH!?— masarou fue el único que pudo apreciar como mitsuki le lanzaba una mirada lasciva

—¡solo ve!— gritó nervioso

Una vez ambos salieron el hombre por fin pudo decir —mitsuki por favor inko está aquí.

—iNkO HA MuERtOOooO — dijo señalando a la mujer peliverde medio inconsciente en el sofá

—oh no...

...

—oye deku.

—¿hm?— el mencionado lo miró con curiosidad

"¿Por qué me amas?"

"Leí tu libreta, ¿en verdad así te sentías?"

"¿Esto no es una broma verdad?"

"... ¿Que hice para merecerte?"

El rubio se había quedado quieto, esas preguntas no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza, mordió su labio inferior

"Joder" si sus padres supieran que está saliendo con izuku de seguro le dirían que tiene mucha suerte.

Un sentimiento de amargura se instaló en su cuerpo

—¿kacchan? ¿Pasa algo?

Katsuki frunció el ceño —tch, ¿¡por quien mierda me tomas idiota!?

—¿q-qué? ¿¡A-ahora que hice?!

—¡en cuanto lleguemos te voy a explotar la cara!

—¿¡eh!?


	18. Accidente

—¡dESPIERTA HIJO DE PUTA!— se escuchó en toda la casa, izuku se murió del susto y saltó de la cama enredándose con las sabanas

¿Que mejor forma de despertar?

—¿e-eh?— respondió deku atontado

—¡que despiertes idiota!— el rubio se asomó por la puerta de la habitación del peliverde

—o-okay— izuku se levantó como pudo y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, estaba tan idiota que no recordaba lo de la noche anterior.

Hasta que se mojó por completo debido a la somnolencia.

—kacchan ¿volvió mi mamá?

El rubio suspiró algo cabreado

—¿tu crees que estaría en boxers si ella estuviera aquí?

—pues la verdad es que no y- eSPERA ¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOTÉ LO DE LOS BOXERS!?

Kacchan decidió ignorar el comentario e ir al comedor de la casa de su novio.

Habían estado toda la noche solos, pero los nervios y sustos que pasaron en la cena los habían matado de cansancio

Por lo que llegaron y simplemente durmieron.

Deku siguió a kacchan y se encontró con que este había preparado el desayuno, verdad.

Kacchan sabía cocinar y el con suerte hervía el agua

—si no te gusta el huevo entonces que puta mala suerte nerd.

Izuku sonrió y besó a katsuki en la mejilla —gracias kacchan

El rubio se sonrojó, se sentó con el ceño fruncido y dijo —come y calla mierda.

Izuku lo acompañó

—¿que crees que haya sido de nuestras madres?

—no me importa

—¿seguro? Yo quedé algo preocupado, jamás había visto a mi mamá ebria

—te dicen que no me importa

—okay okay— izuku tomó un sorbo de su café —¿como dormiste?

—como la mierda

—¿por qué?

—dormí en el sofá

El peliverde se sorprendió un poco

—¿pero como? Kacchan pudiste haber dormido en-

—no iba a dormir en la cama de tu jodida madre

—en mi cama...— katsuki se sonrojó de un momento a otro, la única vez que había dormido con deku en la misma cama había sido porque el lo "obligó" pero joder, por nada del mundo el rubio le pediría tal cosa a deku.

—¡¿contigo!? ¿¡hUH!?

—No no...— continuó izuku —pudiste haber dormido en mi cama y yo pude haber dormido en el sofá.

...no, jamás.

¡Deku no debía cederle las malditas cosas! El iba a quitárselas sin remordimiento alguno, si el hubiese querido dormir en su maldita cama le hubiese explotado la cara y después de dejarlo medio muerto en el piso, se hubiese dormido

¿Pero saben por qué no lo hizo?

Porque el no es tan descorazonado, no no

Jamás admitiría que en realidad le importaba más el que deku durmiese ¿saben lo jodidos que están sus horarios?

—¿¡acaso crees que no soy capás de dormir en un puto sofá nerd de mierda!?

—¿qué? No yo solo decía-

—¡nada! ¡Deja de joder deku, dORMÍ AHÍ Y PUNTO!

—¡e-está bien!— dijo midoriya asustado ¿por qué kacchan era así?

El rubio se calmó luego de unos segundos, tomó un poco de café y empezó a buscar un tema de conversación

—¿¡por que mierda tu mamá me preguntó si tenía novia!?

—no lo sé, quizá simplemente buscaba un tema de conversación y ya

—pues que tema tan maldito

Deku suspiró sonoramente —para ese momento si

—sería una mierda que la vieja bruja se enterara de que... — paró en seco

—¿de qué?...- el peliverde sonrió con un deje de sorna

—de que...

—¿somos novios?

Las mejillas de katsuki se tornaron más rojas que un tomate, solo atinó a cruzarse de brazos y hacer un puchero tierno a los ojos de deku.

—...s-s...— esto le estaba costando más de lo planeado —¡joder si!

—¿y por qué sería una mierda?

—¿por qué?... ¿¡pOR QUÉ!? — kacchan se puso en posición de ataque —¡la vieja de mierda me molestaría hASTA EL FIN DE MI PUTA VIDA!

"Si tan sólo supieras que tus padres ya saben"

Izuku soltó una carcajada

—¿¡qUÉ MIERDA TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO!?

—te ves tierno

—...

—¿qué?

—... _**Callate**_ _ **mierda**_ _ **viviente**_

El rubio iba a escribir un millón de idioteces en su libreta cuando estuviese de vuelta en la yuuei

—¡okay!... Ah, por cierto — sonrió genuinamente —¡cocinas muy bien kacchan!

—tch, no es nada nerd

—¡en serio!— el peliverde hizo una mueca de decepción de un momento a otro —yo soy un cero a la izquierda en eso...

—eso es porque eres un inútil— kacchan se acomodó en su silla -por eso eres deku.

—... — izuku soltó una sonora carcajada de nueva cuenta

—¿puedes creer que extrañaba esa frase?

... ¿Qué?

—solo alguien como tu extrañaría una frase así

—¡oh vamos! Me parece algo icónico, me has llamado "deku" toda la vida y bien sabes que ya me acostumbré... La forma en la que lo dices ahora me parece hasta linda, te amo kacchan — una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro.

Katsuki no cabía en su vergüenza.

—...d-deku

—espera... — el peliverde puso cara de sorprendido y le dio un espasmo del susto —¿¡d-DIJE ESO EN VOZ ALTA!?

—¡¿HUH!?— por supuesto, el era deku y siempre se iba a mandar cagadas como esa.

Su novio es un inútil

—¡k-kACCHAN LO SIENTO! ¡YO-

—¡sOLO CALLATE! — ¿como le dices a un inútil que también lo amas sin perder tu dignidad en el proceso?

No, en serio

Las palabras no le salían a kacchan

"Una excusa, busca una excusa para salir de esta puta situación"

—... Oye

—¿si kacchan?

—¡lO QUE QUEDA DE TOCINO ES MÍO HIJO DE PUTA! — gritó tomando el trozo de tocino y levantándose para correr

—¡oYE NO ESO ES MÍO!— Gritó deku siguiéndolo

Ambos habían llegado a la sala de estar y habían empezado a pelear.

—¡kacchan dame eso!

—¡cuando tus ojos se adapten a tu cara imbécil!

Y ambos estaban tan concentrados en quedarse con la comida que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del sonido de las llaves en la puerta principal, y se habían olvidado de la cercanía entre esta y la sala de estar.

El tocino cayó al piso en cuanto kacchan y deku escucharon el objeto metálico caer y se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Inko

Estaba

Mirándolos

Viendo las cosas desde el contexto en el que realmente pasaron, eran solo los dos idiotas peleando por algo tan ridículo como un poco de tocino.

Pero viéndolas sin saber que pasaba realmente...

Evaluamos esta situación.

Ya sabemos, kacchan duerme solo en boxers

Izuku se sacó los pantalones debido al calor

La ropa del rubio estaba tirada por toda la sala de estar porque le dio flojera ordenarla

Y por último los dos chicos estaban técnicamente abrazados y muy juntos, casi rozando sus narices.

No era lo que parecía... Pero al mismo tiempo si lo era

Porque, lo sugestivo de la imagen daba a entender que eran pareja pero al mismo tiempo...

Al ver después de que el tocino cayese...

Parecía un juego en el que se estaban dando la comida en la boca muy cariñosamente

Cosa que daba algo de nervio

¿Raro no?

Katsuki e izuku sintieron el sudor frío bajar por sus frentes, comenzaron a temblar y se quedaron congelados en esa posición sugerente

Este era el fin definitivo

De esta no se salvaban

—¿i-i-izu... K-katsuki?— la peliverde se desmayó y cayó en el piso como costal de papas

Los chicos se separaron. _Muy lentamente_ debido al temor y se quedaron un par de largos segundos (según ellos) callados.

—hi... ¡hIJO DE PUTA!— gritó kacchan finalmente —eSTOY PUTO TEMBLANDO DEKU

—¿¡cREES QUE YO NO!?

—jODER TU MAMÁ

—jODER MI MAMÁ— deku se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al cuerpo de su madre y verificó que el golpe no hubiese sido tan fuerte

—¡kacchan vistete!

—¿¡por qué crees que estoy recogiendo mi maldita ropa!?

—¡está bien! — el peliverde levantó a inko como pudo y la llevó al sofá lentamente.

...

—okay, este es el plan, esperamos a que mi mamá despierte y si tenemos suerte no recordará nada

—¿estás idiota o qué?

—¡sHHH, SHHH! está despertando

Inko comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz era demasiado fuerte para ella así que volvió a cerrarlos de golpe

Recordó lo que había visto al instante y se sentó muy rápidamente con una mirada atónita

Katsuki e izuku estaban sentados en el piso observándola, mantenían una expresión curiosa pero se morían por dentro.

La peliverde notó que ambos estaban vestidos, pero eso no probaba nada.

Desesperada exclamó —¡u-ustedes! ¡Y-yo los vi!

—¿qué?— deku le guiñó un ojo a su novio sutilmente —¿mamá a que te refieres?

—¿¡c-como que a que me refiero!?— inko inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces —¡u-ustedes! ¡Y-yo!

—deku tu mamá se chaló

—¿mamá? ¿Que viste?

Inko miró hacia todos lados buscando evidencia de lo ocurrido, intentó localizar el trozo de tocino que había caído hace un rato pero nada

—¡ustedes estaban abrazados! Y-y... ¡e-en ropa interior!

—¿¡qUÉ!? tch, yo jamás abrazaría a su hijo, en verdad

El peliverde se hizo el sorprendido —¿m-mamá?... ¿Estás bien?

—¡estoy bien!

—quizá el golpe fue muy fuerte deku — dijo el rubio actuando de forma indiferente

—¿qué?... Entonces... ¿No pasó nada?

—eh... No- el rubio se paró algo "serio"

—mamá... A penas entraste y te desmayaste

—traeré agua, supongo que es la resaca

Luego de un rato inko pudo ver como katsuki le acercaba un vaso

—g-gracias— dijo confundida antes de tomar un sorbo —¿entonces fue solo un sueño?

—no sé si específicamente fue un sueño — respondió kacchan

— quizá necesites dormir mamá- comenzó deku — ya sabes, para que ya no te pase nada más

...

Luego de unas horas, ambos se despidieron de inko y se decidieron a volver a los dormitorios

 _"Que asco de fin de semana._

 _Todo fue una total mierda_

 _Digo_

 _Toda esta mierda empezó después de leer el diario de deku._

 _Y primero necesito sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que me afecta._

 _Una nota de mierda define mi día..._  
 _¿Que tan bajo he caído joder?_

 _Maldito deku_

 _Maldito todo._

 _Además..._

 _¡lA MAMÁ DE DEKU!_

 _¡MI SUEGRA!"_

Kacchan cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo...

... Su... Su suegra

 _"es mi puta suegra, no lo había pensado antes ¡joder esto no puede ir a peor!_

 _Bueno, el desayuno de mierda con deku y la cena más incómoda de toda mi puta vida son otra cosa_

 _Las cosas que conlleva esto de que deku sea mi novio joder..._

 _Resumir todo en una nota es difícil así que voy a escribir más..._

 _Supongo"_

—¡bAKUGOU!

—¡DEJA DE ENTRAR COMO SI NADA ENERGÚMENO!

Kirishima se calmó un poco y se sentó en la cama de su bro —¿donde estuviste todo el fin de semana?

—no te importa

—le preguntaré a uraraka-

—¡nO LE PREGUNTES NADA A CARA REDONDA HIJO DE PUTA! ¿¡QUE VA A SABER ELLA!?

—si me lo preguntas ella es la reina del espionaje

—¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA PREGUNTARLE!

—¡entonces dime donde estabas!

—tch...

—ya te pusiste rojo bro, no tienes salvación dime ya

—estuve en mi casa

—ajá, ¿y por qué tan rojo entonces?

—en una cena... — kacchan tomó una almohada y se tapó

—no seas cobarde bakugou

—¡tU HICISTE LO MISMO CUANDO DIJISTE QUE EL CARGADOR CON PATAS TE GUSTABA!

—okay, me callo.

—estaba en una cena... Con mis padres... Y con deku... Y con su puta madre

—... Eso debió ser ayer en la noche, así que te quedaste a dormir en tu casa ¿no? — kirishima agradecía el que bakugou no pudiese ver su sonrisa irónica y sugestiva

— las viejas se embriagaron y me mandaron con deku a su casa— parecía que katsuki no tenía vergüenza pero si no fuese por esa almohada se estaría muriendo

—¡oh! Eso es más interesante

—¡callate hijo de tu puta madre!

—¿así que pasaste la noche con midoriya?

—sOLO DORMIMOS

—¿juntos?

—dORMÍ EN EL MALDITO SOFÁ

—eh...

—voy a sacar la almohada de mi cara en cualquier momento... Y como tengas una cara sugestiva te voy a matar.

El pelirrojo iba a quitar su expresión pero bakugou fue más rápido...

A kirishima le faltó carretera para correr.


	19. Indirectas

Viernes.- 10:00 p.m

Había sido un día muy cansado para clase 1-A, ya que habían tenido muchas horas de entrenamiento seguidas.

Lo único que querían hacer todos era dormir.

Katsuki estaba en su cuarto recostado y con libreta en mano.

 _"¿Como se supone que le deje en claro a deku que el es la chica de la relación si el sigue juntándose con sus amigos de mierda?_

 _No hemos tenido ni un segundo a solas en esta maldita semana._

 _No es que me importe del todo pero..._

 _Ugh, estoy aburrido de ver al cargador con patas y a kirishima siendo homosexuales cada vez que pueden_

 _¿¡Acaso no pueden ser discretos!?_

 _Que puto asco me dan._

 _Claro,_ _ **mi gran**_ _ **bocota**_ _ **y**_ _ **yo teníamos**_ _ **que**_ _ **joder**_ _ **a**_ _ **kirishima**_ _ **con**_ _ **que**_ _ **no**_ _ **fuese**_ _ **un**_ _ **cobarde.**_

 _Definitivamente necesito un descanso"_

No le importaba no estar con deku, desde hace años había mantenido una buena distancia con el y no por el hecho de que ahora eran novios eso iba a cambiar, no.

Cerró su libreta, la dejó en el escritorio y volvió a recostarse apoyando su cara en la almohada

—es una putada estar cansado y no poder dormir — se dijo

Nada podía ir peor ese día, en la mañana se había levantado con un peor humor que el de costumbre y le costó mucho vestirse, la noche anterior eijiro lo había mantenido despierto viendo películas de terror.

En la parte teórica de las clases casi se había quedado dormido y con suerte se salvó de una reprimenda de aizawa.

En la parte práctica si bien pudo moverse perfectamente su distracción lo tenía medio jodido.

Y para rematar llega a los dormitorios y ve a deku charlando de lo más feliz con sus amigos de mierda, no es justo que ese hijo de puta esté perfectamente bien y que el se esté muriendo por dentro.

Golpeó su almohada sin piedad, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas de esas había explotado en el último mes.

—te odio...

...

Deku también estaba en su cuarto, a pesar de haberse mantenido despierto hasta las 03:00 a.m la noche anterior había funcionado bastante bien en el día.

—¡deku-kun lo olvidé!— exclamó uraraka algo sorprendida

—¿huh? ¿Que cosa uraraka-san?

La castaña pegó un suspiro de decepción —ha pasado casi una semana y aún no te he preguntado como te fue en esa cena con bakugou

—oh, eso... — el peliverde se sonrojó un poco —supongo que no fue tan mala

—¿por qué?

—fue incómoda... — deku exhaló tranquilamente —Mitsuki-san le pidió a kacchan y a mi mamá ir a comprar hielo y quedé solo con ella y con masarou-san

Uraraka dedujo que esos eran los padres de katsuki —uy... Incómodo en verdad

—eso no es todo— izuku puso una mueca de miedo — no es eso uraraka-san

La expresión de ochaco cambió a una de curiosidad que decía "¿como es eso?"

—ellos lo saben

—¿¡qUÉ!? ¿¡LES DIJISTE!?

—¡nO! ¡ELLOS DE ALGUNA FORMA LO SABÍAN!

—¿¡PERO COMO!?

—¡NO TENGO IDEA!

—¡¿Y QUE OPINAN!?— deku se sonrojó y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índice —ellos... Lo aceptan

—¡awww!

—es más... Están hasta felices de que seamos pareja — una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en su rostro

—¡eso es muy bueno deku-kun!

—si... Es un alivio

—¿y que hay de tu madre?

—... Ella aún no tiene idea, y me parece algo triste porque no tengo idea de cual será su reacción, ¡incluso preguntó si kacchan tenía novia!

—uy... Eso es... No lo sé deku-kun

—sé que tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse pero aún no estoy listo para decirle

—¡todo estará bien!— ochaco tomó la mano de izuku cariñosamente —estoy segura de que lo aceptará

—... Gracias uraraka-san

—no es nada— dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva —bueno, me voy, estoy muerta de sueño.

—¡adios uraraka-san! Buenas noches

—igualmente.

La castaña se encontró con bakugou al salir

El rubio frunció el ceño

—¡bakugou!— exclamó —¿que haces por aquí mi querido amigo?

—no me digas así cara redonda

—eso no responde mi pregunta —sonrió con sorna

—iba a sacar algo para comer, tu sabes, este es el maldito pasillo y quiero ir a la cocina

—ajá — respondió ochaco —¿sabes? Iba a dormir pero ahora voy a acompañarte

—ni lo puto sueñes

—que mala suerte — dijo siguiéndolo.

Una vez en la cocina katsuki empezó a prepararse un sándwich, uraraka habló

—¿como te enamoraste de deku-kun?

Kacchan murió de vergüenza y botó algo de mayonesa en el piso —tch, y tu esperas que lo sepa

—no lo sé, te conozco de hace poco pero, tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, ¿acaso crees que esa es la forma de tratar a deku-kun?

—lo dices como si fuera una maldita chica-

Bakugou cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho la castaña.

—acaso... ¿¡Crees que deku es la chica de la relación!?

—¿que no lo es? — katsuki se sintió superior por un segundo y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro —por supuesto que lo es, deku es mío

—¿ajá?

— por fin alguien ve las cosas como son— susurró para si mismo

—pero eso no me deja conforme bakugou, repito, ¿¡tu crees que esa es la forma de tratar a deku-kun!?

—¿tu que sabes de como lo trato?

—he visto lo suficiente

—ni siquiera he hablado con el esta puta semana

—eso no sirve bakugou, más te vale empezar a tratarlo mejor

—el como lo trato no define lo que siento por el

Ochaco soltó una risita — y tu crees que deku-kun puede leer la mente.

El rubio se puso a pensar, poco le importaba que todos pensaran mal sobre su actitud con deku, pero la opinión de deku  
...

Okay, esa si le importaba ¿será que el piensa que es una mierda de novio? El sabe que deku siempre ha estado pegado como una lapa a el y que desde que eran pendejitos de cuatro su comportamiento con el no ha cambiado demasiado pero...

¿El podría llegar a pensar esa mierda? ¿Podría dejarse influenciar por esa perra de cara redonda?

... ¿Podría aburrirse de el?

Uraraka supo que había logrado su objetivo cuando katsuki frunció el ceño en un gesto pensativo

—deberías mostrarle un poco más de cariño

—... ¿Tu crees?— el lado inseguro de kacchan estaba saliendo a flote, aceptar consejos de uraraka era caer muy bajo pero

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

—¡por supuesto!

—como sea, ya terminé de hacerme el sándwich, ahora vete a la mierda— dijo llevándose el plato a su habitación.

—mostrarle más cariño— se dijo una vez ahí.

Jamás, nunca jamás le iba a decir "te amo" a deku pero...

Podría...

Mandarle

—a-alguna indirecta

...

Al día siguiente katsuki irrumpió en la habitación de su novio (que por cierto ya estaba despierto) y se sentó a su lado, se quedó callado por unos segundos

—hola kacchan — saludó el peliverde con una sonrisa —por fin podemos estar a solas

—tch— respondió bakugou, ¿que mierda de indirecta podía tirarle a su novio?

"Veamos si esto funciona" el rubio se acercó aún más a izuku, quedando hombro con hombro

—¿hm? ¿Kacchan pasa algo? — "oh no por supuesto que no como se te ocurre cAPTA LA PUTA INDIRECTA DEKU"

—de que mierda hablas deku ¿¡huh!?

—¡nada, nada! — ¿que había hecho ahora?

"Quizá debería ser un poco más directo" pensó intentando rodear a deku con su brazo.

El peliverde se sorprendió un poco, ¿kacchan quería atención? ...

"¡cOSITA!" pensó sonrojándose a más no poder, ¿de verdad? Jamás esperó que kacchan fuese de hacer ese tipo de cosas, de verdad quería abrazarlo pero... "¿Hasta donde puede llegar esto?"

El rubio frunció el ceño ¿¡tan tonto era deku!? ¿¡Acaso debía "subir el nivel" si o si!?

—hijo de puta— susurró para si mismo antes de pensar en que decir

"Quizá si pruebo con..." — estuviste toda la maldita semana con cara redonda y el bastardo mitad-mitad

Izuku contuvo una mueca por la ternura que le daba su novio —bueno, estuvimos haciendo un trabajo en grupo así que-

—¡eso no me importa!

"¡Estoy tratando de seguir el consejo de esa perra y tu no cooperas! Date cuenta de una vez" no podía ser que el peliverde fuese así, ¡el estaba intentando ser romántico en serio! ¿¡Acaso no es romántico que tu novio esté buscando tu maldita atención!?

"¡Hazme puto caso deku!" — está bien está bien— izuku largó un bostezo —entonces dime, ¿que hiciste en la semana?

"Al menos me das un tema"

—ugh, el bastardo de kirishima y el cargador con patas estuvieron de Tortolitos todo el tiempo — el rubio lanzó una mirada descarada a su novio, quien sabía su significado

"Mimame" era el mensaje súper oculto, el único que lo había captado era midoriya, kacchan estaba tan ocupado intentando lograr su objetivo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

"Okay, si no notas esto es que te vuelo la puta cara, ya me estoy rebajando demasiado así que, dATE CUENTA" kacchan acercó su cabeza al hombro del más bajo hasta casi apoyarla, gruñó por lo bajo

"Supongo que este es su límite"

Izuku abrazó a su novio de la nada y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla soltando una risita —si querías un abrazo pudiste simplemente haberme abrazado

"pOR SUPUESTO QUE PUDE HABERLO HECHO DEKU, YO PERFECTAMENTE PUEDO TOMAR LA INICIATIVA ¿¡SABES!? NI QUE ESTUVIERA-"

espera un segundo

Espera un maldito segundo.

Si lo estaba haciendo, en su intento de ser romántico estaba...

S-suplicandole a deku...

¿¡Suplicandole al puto de deku!?

¡NO! El estaba tirando indirectas, nada fuera de lo común, de hecho...

De hecho eso es algo que...

 _ **Que**_ _ **hacen**_ _ **las**_ _ **chicas**_

—¡eso no te importa nerd!— gritó abalanzándose sobre el peliverde y quedando encima de el

"Yo no soy la chica"

Sus narices estaban rozándose y ambos estaban embelesados con el ambiente.

Deku simplemente tuvo que actuar, rodeó a kacchan con sus brazos y lo tiró al piso quedando abrazado a el

Y el rubio...

El no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una puta broma —¡joder dek-

Katsuki sintió los labios de su pareja contra los suyos

No podía negarlo, era simplemente relajante.

Fue un beso bastante suave y lento, sus respiraciones estaban desacompasadas y sus corazones acelerados, sus mejillas ardían a más no poder

Izuku iba a separarse pero fue atraído de vuelta por el rubio para continuar.

Ambos estaban en las nubes

—¿k...kacchan?— el mencionado se acurrucó en el pecho del más bajo — callate mierda viviente, tengo sueño

—¿y no quieres dormir en la cama? Dudo que el piso sea cómodo

"Me arrepentiré de pensar esto pero, joder, tu pecho es cómodo"

—no importa hijo de puta

—¿seguro?— kacchan hizo un signo afirmativo muy sutil

—está bien

Bakugou se crispó de los nervios al sentir un beso en su frente —duerme bien entonces

"Es increíble deku... Ni así entiendes" su plan si había salido victorioso al final

Con su dignidad y orgullo jodidamente dañados, pero victorioso

Una vez más le había ganado a cara redonda, ¿acaso no era romántico estar de esta forma con tu maldito novio?

Si que lo era, el rubio es un genio.

"No eres capás de entender que en realidad no tengo sueño" tan solo una burda excusa, para no quedar como alguien débil frente a el.

El es quien lleva las riendas de la relación, el es el hombre, solo que esa sería la única excepción...

Deku es inferior y necesita que le den las cosas, el no es capás de conseguirlas de todas formas.

De un momento a otro levantó su cabeza y miró a deku con desdén.

Este le dio un beso en los labios antes de que el rubio se levantase

—¿vas a volver?

—no te importa —dijo saliendo de la habitación, tenía que ir al baño

Reprimió una mueca de incomodidad en su trayecto y cerró la puerta con seguro

Ya saben, katsuki disfrutaba mucho del contacto con el peliverde

Tanto, que ahora debía deshacerse de una erección


	20. Final

¿Que antes no habían podido estar juntos por casi una semana?

Eso no era nada.

El último mes había sido un putazo para toda la clase. Millones de trabajos teóricos casi interminables y muchas horas de sueño perdidas, se estaban dejando la vida en ello.

Hubo muchas veces en las que deku quiso ir a visitar a kacchan pero... El cansancio no lo dejaba, exactamente lo mismo le pasaba al rubio.

-¡vamos bakugou!- exclamó kirishima en un tono muy agotado -¡solo esta pregunta y podremos ir dormir sin tener miedo de aizawa-sensei!

-¡callate bastardo!- katsuki tomó su lápiz -ya lo sé...

-ultimamente has estado más amargado que de costumbre

-joder ¿¡quien no va a estar así con este mes de mierda!?- gritó mientras escribía su respuesta -encima se acercan miles de exámenes, aizawa-sensei va a matarnos

-y no de forma ilegal - completó kirishima bostezando

Ambos llevaban ya dos horas en ese cuestionario, una mierda total

-oye bakubro

- **bakugou***

-bakugou, solo para no aburrirnos tanto ¿como te ha ido con midoriya?

-¿¡a ti que mierda te importa!?- bakugou restregó sus ojos con flojera y se quedó callado unos segundos...

Hasta el necesitaba desquitarse a veces -la cosa ni siquiera ha "ido", ¿¡acaso se te olvidó que hemos estado todas estas semanas hasta el culo de trabajos!?

-bueno, no pero supongo que al menos deberían saludarse ¿no?- ciertamente, ambos chicos ya ni siquiera se saludaban, sería perfectamente entendible si eijiro y denki no tuviesen tiempo ni para eso, pero si que lo tenían, tenían tiempo para un saludo y más

-tch, para qué - respondió el rubio cargando el lápiz sobre la hoja como si quisiese romperla -pues para mantener el contacto... Supongo

-¿¡estás juzgándome!? ¡No debería importarte el como invierto mi tiempo!

-... ¿Terminaste la pregunta?

-y encima me ignoras, que pedazo de mierda que estás hecho - kacchan procuró que el cuaderno que lanzó llegase a la cara del pelirrojo

-¡gracias bakugou!- exclamó empezando a copiar descaradamente, al terminar le agradeció a su amigo con un abrazo -que este rechazó cabe destacar- y se fue deseándole buenas noches

Que el rubio no tendría porque la vida lo odia.

Bakugou suspiró -por fin- susurró para si mismo tomando la libreta que tenía ya casi la mitad de las hojas ocupadas.

 _"Todos se meten en mi vida"_ comenzó

 _"Kirishima, el cargador con patas ¡e incluso la perra de uraraka!_

 _No pregunten, es por un trabajo, si hubiera podido elegir lo hubiera hecho solo._

 _De todas formas, no quiero ver a deku, ni siquiera mirarle a la cara._

 _Y no es que me haya aburrido de el, ni en mis putos sueños._

 _Es solo que... "_ dejó de escribir algo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

 _"Hay una razón por la que no duermo bien últimamente y es la misma por la que no quiero ver a deku"_ lo pensó bien

¿Sería una mala idea escribirlo? No se iba a rebajar diciéndole a alguien sobre sus problemas, y por más que pudiese ayudar la vieja no era una opción.

Largó un suspiro algo nervioso y retomó su labor

 _" yo he... Ugh_

 _Últimamente he tenido muchos sueños húmedos con deku"_

Si, sueños húmedos, tal cual

Sueños en los que el se follaba a izuku y este gemía hasta quedar afónico, sueños en los que dejaba a su novio lleno de chupones que decían a quien fuera que lo viese "el es mío", sueños en los que su cordura lo abandonaba completamente... se sentían muy reales y lo perturbaban bastante.

Sentía que algo estaba mal en mirar a deku después de eso

¿Sentirse sucio? Para nada, es solo que esos sueños lo tenían algo contrariado

Porque, joder, le gustaban pero a la vez no quería tenerlos

Despertar con una erección no era la cosa más linda del mundo la verdad y odiaba tener que masturbarse pensando en el peliverde

Le daba extrema vergüenza y esta vez tenía que admitirlo o admitirlo.

No quería dormir pero debía, al menos para sobrevivir al día siguiente.

...

Midoriya por fin se había decidido, el iba a saludar a kacchan hoy, estaba terriblemente estresado y con suerte podía mantenerse despierto pero iba a darse el tiempo de por lo menos decirle un " hola"

Así que se acercó al rubio lentamente, le tocó la espalda y con una sonrisa débil y una mirada ojerosa le dijo -buenos días kacchan- antes de bostezar.

Katsuki odiaba el que deku le pareciese lindo incluso así de hecho mierda.

No dijo nada en respuesta y desvió la mirada rápidamente, no iba a mirarlo después de tener un sueño húmedo con el -una vez más-

Kirishima y denki notaron el sonrojo de bakugou.

-¡disculpalo midoriya! Está tan muerto de sueño como nosotros

-lo sé kirishima-kun- izuku agitó su mano para saludar al pelirrojo antes de sentarse en su puesto.

"No es eso" pensó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-oye bakugou- dijo kaminari sentándose a su lado -¿por qué tan cortante con midoriya?

-tch, ¿cortante? No jodas

-¡si! Cortante bakugou, lo hemos notado, pareciera que no quieres verlo ni en pintura

"¡Joder no es eso!"

-¿acaso no lo extrañas ni un poquito?

-¡joder si!- exclamó entre susurros recordando que su novio estaba detrás suyo -¿¡crees que no lo extraño hijo de puta!? Quizá deberías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos

-si no me metiera en tus asuntos, estarías rompiendo todo a explosiones en este mismo instante

"Odio cuando los demás tienen razón"

-tch, si, si lo extraño ¿feliz?

-no, pasa al menos algo de tiempo con el - dijo el rubio en tono de reprimenda -¡ya sé! Podrían hacer el siguiente trabajo juntos

-¡callate! No tengo ganas ¿¡okay!?

-no, no está "okay" bakugou, ¡decidido!

-¡no me des ordenes!

-no te estoy dando ordenes

El profesor irrumpió en el salón de clases saludando a sus alumnos con mucho desgano y sentándose en un rincón con su saco de dormir -hoy tienen que hacer un largo y extenso proyecto - comenzó -en realidad se me hace bastante beneficioso ya que puedo dormir mientras sufren pero esa es otra historia

Toda la clase miró a aizawa con odio

-elijan uno de los temas que voy a anotar en la pizarra - empezó - tendrán que hacer un marco teórico de mínimo dos planas junto con un experimento planteando una hipótesis y desarrollándola, tienen una semana para hacerlo y pueden elegir a sus parejas

Al terminar de decir esto denki inmediatamente le gritó a midoriya que se acercara, en cuanto el peliverde llegó al lugar le sugirió ser la pareja de bakugou.

Por supuesto que deku aceptó encantado, katsuki murió de rabia y vergüenza por dentro pero aceptó igualmente y a regañadientes.

Ambos chicos siguieron el resto de las clases normalmente y al regresar a los dormitorios se prepararon mentalmente para lo que seguía.

-¡kacchan espera!- gritó deku siguiéndolo, el rubio no se inmutó y siguió caminando.

Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con seguro entró su novio, en verdad tenía la esperanza de que no lo alcanzara, pero ya lo dijo, la vida lo odia

El peliverde se sentó en la cama de su novio y sacó sus cosas tranquilamente, últimamente se había estado preguntando que le pasaba a katsuki.

Porque aunque su tiempo juntos era casi nulo se notaba que este lo estaba evitando, y eso le preocupaba mucho

-kacchan ¿quieres que empecemos?

-... Supongo- respondió preocupando aún más a izuku.

"¿Kacchan dudando explícitamente?... Esto es malo"

El simplemente no podía con la expresión serena de su novio y su mirada perdida, todo indicaba que se estaba calentando la cabeza con algo, y no era el trabajo.

Quiso preguntar pero se dio cuenta de que no sería una buena idea con la falta de sueño que tenía el rubio.

-bien entonces- dijo -¿que hipótesis planteamos?

-...

-¿kacchan?

-... - katsuki restregó sus ojos dando a entender que necesitaba un descanso

-... Deberías dormir

-¿¡y dejarte todo el trabajo a ti!? ¿¡Acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo!?- largó un bostezo

-¡no es eso!- el peliverde abrazó a kacchan -es solo que lo necesitas, si quieres no hago nada

-... No me abraces deku

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- bakugou se recostó y se acomodó -no es algo que puedas entender pedazo de idiota

-¿acaso hice algo?- izuku tenía miedo, miedo de que kacchan se hubiese aburrido de el.

El sabe que no es el mejor, y tampoco el más guapo

Pero sabe que ama a katsuki con locura y no está dispuesto a perderlo

No pudo retener una expresión preocupada y tampoco pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior

Por supuesto que el rubio notó que midoriya se estaba haciendo ideas.

-¿estás tonto del culo o qué? No hiciste nada, ridículo - volvió a acomodarse - te dije que era algo que no entenderías y ya ¿ves que ya estás pensando idioteces?

-¡pero kacchan!- exclamó - estás muy distante y sé que no hemos estado muy en contacto, ¡yo sé que me estás evitando! Y... Y eso me...

Izuku comenzó a temblar, sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-e-eso me duele mucho... Yo...

- **callate** \- bakugou atrajo a deku hacia sí y le dio un beso en la mejilla -estoy jodidamente cansado, y no te mentiré, eso no es todo pero no tiene nada que ver con... - un sonrojo sutil adornó sus mejillas -n-nosotros...

-¿d-de verdad?

Joder adoraba como se veía deku llorando -s-si... De verdad deku

-... Son las ocho de la noche, ¿empezamos a hacer el trabajo o prefieres dormir?

-prefiero dormir, es eso o me muero

-okay - dijo levantándose lentamente -¡duerme bien!- exclamó entre susurros.

En cuanto se fue, lo primero que hizo bakugou fue tomar su libreta y ponerse a escribir

 _"Joder, mis idioteces ya dan lugar a malinterpretaciones_

 _No quiero que los demás piensen que ya no me gusta deku ¡porque no es así!_

 _Es puta cosa mía el no querer verlo, es cosa mía si lo estoy evitando_

 _Y es cosa mía si... Llora_

 _Soy una mierda, nunca me escucharán decir esto, así que solo lo voy a escribir pero..._

 _Lo siento deku_

 _En verdad perdoname, no fue mi intención_

 _Que frustrante, ugh"_

Más que tener un estado bajo de ánimo estaba desganado, guardó su libreta cuidadosamente e intentó dormir... Pero una vez más no pudo.

Y no quería quedarse haciendo nada, así que recurrió a otra libreta.

La de deku.

-ahora que me acuerdo no terminé de leerla - dijo observando el encuadernado -veamos que otras cosas escribió este nerd

Largó un suspiro y abrió el objeto en una página al azar.

 _"No tenía muy claro eso de ser la pareja de kacchan"_

 **-como que** **no** **-** dijo en tono de reproche antes de seguir leyendo

 _"Así que hablé con todoroki-kun"_

-esto solo puede ponerse peor

 _"Fue algo extraño porque me recomendó hacer una " movida", ni idea tenía de lo que era eso, pero me explicó que eran como..._

 _Cosas de pareja... Ay_

 _Y me dijo que serviría para "comprobarlo" ¡así que decidí hacer algo simple!_

 _... Tomarle la mano, supongo que no moriré en el intento_

 _¡A ver si la suerte está de mi lado!_

 _... (Parezco muy optimista y estoy temblando, Jaja)"_

-así que fue ese bastardo... - dijo frunciendo el ceño con resignación, pues si no fuese por shoto ellos no estarían juntos y el indeciso de deku seguiría jodido.

Decidió dar vuelta la plana y seguir leyendo.

 _"Kirishima-kun me invitó al cine, kacchan estará ahí_

 _Estoy muy nervioso... Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad_

 _Siento que ahora si puedo decirle la verdad a kirishima-kun, ya saben_  
 _Voy a decirle que en realidad si estoy enamorado, es bastante curioso porque me lo preguntó ayer... Como si algo hubiese pasado_

 _Bastante extraño, además de que... Bueno, kirishima-kun es muy cercano a kacchan y_  
 _No es que no confíe en el pero..._

 _¿Y si le dice?_

 _Tengo miedo, ¿y si kacchan se entera? ¿O si está enamorado?_

 _Porque, seamos honestos... Dudo que se enamoré de mi... Jeje"_

-no jodas- dijo bakugou entre sorprendido y afligido, antes de eso había hecho mierda su habitación

¿Eso significa que kirishima corrió a preguntarle a deku si estaba enamorado después de eso? Hijo de puta.

Se preocupa por el

se dio cuenta de que había otras notas adjuntas en la misma plana, al parecer el nerd escribía en todos lados menos en su libreta

 _"No me lo esperaba pero tomé la mano de kacchan ¡estoy tan feliz!_

 _Lo mejor es que no fue nada planeado, en realidad ni cuenta me di al inicio pero una vez lo entendí me morí de vergüenza y en parte felicidad..._

 _Creo que vi a kacchan sonrojado después de eso ¿habrá sido verdad o solo me lo habré imaginado?_

 _Sea cual sea, amé la imagen"_

-tch - el rubio desvió la mirada sonrojado -leer esta mierda me afecta demasiado.

 _"¡Es que kacchan se ve tan lindo cuando sus mejillas están rojas! ¡Incluso diría que combinan con sus ojos!_

 _Okay, se que sueno ridículo pero no puedo evitarlo..._

 _Creo que desde siempre he tenido ese "filtro de color rosa" puesto en el, digo, estoy consciente de que kacchan tiene una personalidad igual a la de su quirk y que no se comporta para nada bien pero..._

 _Aún así lo veo como lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, incluso después de todo lo que me ha hecho"_

-por estas cosas te odio nerd- dijo recordando ese momento -muy corto cabe destacar- en el cine.

Quizá si se adelantaba un poco más podría encontrar otra nota de ese tipo.

-a ver esta.

 _"Me sorprende que kacchan sea tan atrevido a veces_

 _Todo el tiempo que he estado con el he estado analizándolo lo suficiente como para construir un " perfil psicológico "_  
 _No soy el gran experto, ese es solo un nombre bonito, en realidad son apuntes sueltos..._

 _Según lo que tengo kacchan es muy terco y orgulloso, aunque eso puede notarse a simple vista_

 _El también se avergüenza fácilmente, eso está muy ligado a su orgullo y a su incapacidad de abrirse emocionalmente._

 _No soporta fallar en algo y por eso se sobreesfuerza, cosa que me preocupa_

 _Y por último es muy irritable._

 _Pero así me gusta y no lo cambiaría jamás... Bueno, lo de el sobreesfuerzo si, eso no es saludable"_

-abandonaste completamente tu punto, típico de ti - dijo antes de cerrar la libreta, le había entrado el sueño y por fin podía dormir.

...

Sábado - segundo día trabajando en el proyecto.-

Los zombies de la clase 1-A se encontraban desayunando a duras penas, el estrés y el sueño los estaban matando más que de costumbre

Ashido llamó la atención de todos con lo poco de ánimo que le quedaba para sugerir un cambio de ambiente -¿que tal si salimos entre todos a algún lugar relajado y nos ayudamos mutuamente? Serviría en todo sentido

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirrosa, acordaron el sitio y la hora a la que saldrían para ir a alistarse a penas hayan terminado de comer.

¿Dije que todos asintieron?... Bueno... No

katsuki no quiso ir con la horda de idiotas, se aburriría tanto que trabajar le costaría más que de costumbre, así que esperó a que todos se fueran y arrastró a deku a la sala de estar

solos al fin, y esta vez por completo.

-¿ahora si tienes más ánimo? - preguntó izuku sonriendo

-no te importa - respondió cortante mientras tomaba sus cuadernos y lápices -solo empecemos y ya

-como tu digas

-oye deku

-¿si? - el rubio decidió hacer un "experimento" para si mismo.

Intentaría controlar sus hormonas revolucionadas y se acercaría a deku para ver si no habían reacciones "malas"

Así que juntó su nariz con la del peliverde y probó su suerte, debía por lo menos aguantar esa cercanía

Vio como a su novio se le subían los colores a la cara con satisfacción, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de la situación?

Besó los labios de deku con cierta suavidad y al separarse dijo -como te quedes dormido mientras trabajamos te exploto la cara

-¡e-entendido!- exclamó deku aún algo embelesado

-ahora dejame pensar en una hipótesis y después tomamos apuntes, si terminamos más rápido será mejor

-¡okay!

Ambos escribieron por treinta minutos seguidos sin hablar de nada.

Deku tenía que decirle a kacchan que sus padres sabían sobre su relación, se sentía igual que con su madre, además, si se llegaba a enterar por otro medio de que el era "cómplice" por guardar el secreto no volvería a ver la luz del día y eso lo aterraba en parte.

Así que se decidió a armarse de valor y buscar las palabras correctas para salir lo menos lastimado posible

Respiró hondo - oye kacchan... ¿Recuerdas lo de la cena?

-¿crees que tengo memoria de pez o qué? Por supuesto que me acuerdo inútil

-bueno... Tengo algo que decirte sobre eso

-ajá, no creo que haya nada nuevo sobre eso

-eh... - la mirada nerviosa de deku alertó a katsuki, algo muy malo había pasado y no lo notó, ¿¡acaso lo creen tonto!?

- **qué-** dijo de forma amenazante -que mierda pasó

-bueno, cuando tu mamá te pidió ir a comprar hielo con mi mamá tuvimos que hablar si o si.

A bakugou no le gustaba hacía donde iba la charla de izuku para nada -y...

-deku dilo de una maldita vez

-¡me cuesta! - exclamó asustado -¡pues que no te cueste bastardo!

El peliverde suspiró - tus padres lo saben kacchan

Una sonrisa forzada se formó en el rostro de bakugou y con el ceño fruncido, sudando frío e incrédulo dijo -... ¿Perdón? - sus ojos se dirigieron a su novio con una mirada amenazante -creo que no escuché bien... ¿¡Podrías repetir la mierda que dijiste!?

Izuku estaba que se moría de un paro cardíaco, ha pasado casi un mes desde esa cena

-q-que... Tus... Padres... L-lo saben

El rubio quiso descuartizar a deku -¿¡acaso les dijiste nerd de mierda!? ¿¡O le tenías demasiado miedo a la vieja!? ¿¡hUH COBARDE!?

Izuku soltó un chillido de dolor interno "¡mierda!" pensó -n-no es eso kacchan - dijo antes de aguantar exactamente cinco minutos de puras puteadas, si, cinco minutos de lenguaje inapropiado contra su persona y con suerte algunas palabras decentes.

Deku decidió que era mejor agarrar a su novio de los hombros y tranquilizarlo diciendo "no es eso", pero fue totalmente ignorado al inicio

Esta vez izuku no iba a permitirlo.

Fortificó el agarre y con determinación repitió - **no es** **eso** **kacchan**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio -¿¡a-a sí!? ¿¡Entonces que mierda es!?

-tu mamá lo sabía desde antes, lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos

Katsuki se sonrojó hasta las orejas -vieja de mierda- susurró -por eso me estaban jodiendo tanto

-te juro que casi me muero del susto, creí que Mitsuki-san no lo aceptaría

-tch ¿la vieja? Nah, será una bruja pero nunca tanto

-fue un alivio - escribió un poco más en sus apuntes y continuó -ahora el "problema" vendría siendo mi mamá

-creo que tu mamá va a joder más que la bruja - largó un bostezo por la flojera -no me malentiendas pedazo de mierda, es solo que cuando se entere...

-no dejará de hacer preguntas - dijo paralizado - no lo había pensado antes... ¿Cuando debería decirle?

"Cuando por fin deje de tener sueños húmedos contigo"

-cuando el infierno se congele, en el peor de los casos ella se dará cuenta sola

-tecnicamente eso ya pasó

-¡no quiero recordar eso inútil!

-okay, me callo.

Seguir con el trabajo fue un infierno, ambos tuvieron que dividir sus horarios debido a otro proyecto en el que estaban trabajando y se decidieron a guardar sus cosas y separarse antes de que el resto de la clase llegase, se despidieron sabiendo que no se verían en al menos dos días y volvieron a sus habitaciones.

...

 _«¡oye vieja!»_

Mensajeó bakugou

Estaba simplemente aburrido de que le tomaran por tonto y debía dejar algunas cosas claras, no quería más problemas en este preciso momento.

Ya tenía suficiente con todos los trabajos y su situación con los sueños húmedos.

« _¿¡que mierda quieres katsuki!?»_

 _«¡una puta explicación! »_

 _«estoy segura de que ya te dije por qué eres idiota»_

 _«solo vayamos al maldito punto vieja bruja»_

 _«lo que digas»_

 _«¿¡ es verdad que ya sabías que deku y yo estamos saliendo !?»_

 _«espera dame tiempo para reir»_

 _«¿¡tE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI VIEJA!? ¿¡HUH!?»_

 _«¡no es eso pendejo de mierda! Es que demoraste 10 minutos en escribir eso»_

 _«okay okay, ya me calmé, si lo sabía por favor katsuki, no soy idiota»_

 _«... Bien maldita que eres ocultándolo»_

 _«¡oye no le hables así a tu madre!, además, si sabes de esto es porque izuku te dijo»_

 _«si, deku me dijo ¿¡y!?»_

 _«¡nada! Joder calmate katsuki, ¿acaso estás molesto porque no te dije? Mira como estás reaccionando ahora, estoy segura de que hubieras hecho un numerito en la cena, y encima con inko presente»_

 _«¿¡pero por qué no me dijiste después!? »_

 _«... No preguntaste katsuki »_

 _«... eRES UNA VIEJA DE MIERDA»_

 _«y tu un pendejo de mierda, de tal palo tal astilla supongo...»_

 _«tch»_

Katsuki apagó su teléfono y se dedicó a pensar.

Algo estaba mal, definitivamente, y no era algo que fuese culpa de los demás

Era suyo.

No eran sentimientos revueltos, el tenía muy en claro todo ese tema y mucho más después de casi un año negándolos.

Era algo más físico, poco le importaba enojarse por lo de la vieja, eso era pan de cada día... Pero aún no lograba "entenderse"

Últimamente su problema no lo dejaba pensar óptimamente

Cometía muchas equivocaciones en clases y eso lo frustraba.

Tomó su libreta.

 _"Está bien... Lo admito_

 _Esto ya es un problema grave, joder y yo pensé que hablaban de esto en clases de sexualidad._

 _Okay... Seré franco_

 _Estoy caliente._

 _Tal cual, no es todo el tiempo, no es todos los días y no es por nada en específico, solo pasa._

 _¿Será por los sueños de mierda? Porque estoy muy seguro de que se me pasa con una paja y ya sé que deku es mío, además, yo pienso y no voy a follarme a deku joder..._

 _No a menos que quiera, y no quiero"_

-maldita sea- se dijo guardando la libreta.

Escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

-¡kirishima vete a la mierda!

-¡bakugou soy yo! - gritó denki abriendo la puerta y haciéndose el ofendido

-¿¡que haces aquí!?

-¿acaso te olvidaste del trabajo de inglés?

-... Mierda.

-quien lo diría- dijo el rubio sacando sus cosas con una sonrisa irónica -deberíamos terminarlo ahora... o prefieres

-nada de putas distracciones, no tengo ni puta idea de como pasó pero la última vez yo hice toda la primera parte del trabajo y tu terminaste comiendote con el puto de kirishima

-¡era un trabajo de a tres!

-¡pUES SOLO TRABAJÓ UNO! - katsuki empezó a escribir con el ceño fruncido

-¡hey no tan rápido! - denki intentó descifrar la escritura -¿que dice?

-i'm horny as fuck - respondió el rubio a modo de "broma", sabía que denki no lo entendería y por eso tenía confianza al decirlo

-no dice eso bakugou ¡vamos ayudame!

-ugh, usa el traductor

-¡el traductor es una mierda y lo sabes!

-tu eres una mierda

-¡bakugou!

-ugh... Está bien - dijo mirando el cuaderno - you'll have to search information about something you like and-

-¡en español!

-¿¡joder alguna otra puta cosa!? - bakugou empezó a hablar desganado explicando las instrucciones del trabajo, ambos se pusieron a trabajar para intentar ponerse de acuerdo en el tema del que iban a escribir pero denki le iba de pena con la gramática y a bakugou se le agotaba la paciencia muy rápidamente.

Al final el pobre de kaminari terminó siendo el esclavo de katsuki escribiendo todo lo que dictaba

...

.-Cuarto día del plazo del proyecto en el que deku y kacchan están trabajando-.

Tal como se había sospechado, ambos chicos no habían podido juntarse en dos días así que acordaron encontrarse en la habitación de kacchan a las diez p.m

Eran tan solo las cuatro.

Digamos que esperar seis horas no era lo más tranquilizante del mundo, sobretodo cuando estás ansioso a morir.

-oye deku-kun- comenzó uraraka -¿que quieres hacer en estas dos horas que tenemos libres?

-escribir supongo

-¿escribir? ¿Y que hay de bakugou?

-te aseguro que está dormido - bastante triste para izuku, las únicas dos horas de descanso de toda la clase y no podía aprovecharlas como quería...

-bueno, no lo culpo, de hecho yo haré lo mismo ¿¡ves los pedazos de ojeras que tengo!?

El peliverde rió -descansa entonces uraraka-san

-¡gracias deku-kun!

¿Escribir?, no era la mejor opción del mundo pero no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer en dos horas...

Se sentó tranquilamente y tomó el cuaderno que tenía más a mano

 _"Dos horas libres y nada_  
 _¿Que decir?_

 _Hace dos días estaba trabajando con kacchan y de la nada se acercó y me besó_

 _Me gusta esa actitud en el para ser sincero_

 _Se sintió bien..._

 _Digo, hay muchas miradas "serenas" en kacchan y aunque parezca que todas significan lo mismo no es así._

 _No fue como esa mirada de la otra noche, no tenía tristeza era más... Joder no lo sé pero era muy_ buena.

 _Después de eso hablamos sobre el tema de la cena y que Mitsuki-san y masarou-san lo saben, por supuesto que se enojó pero logramos discutirlo normalmente_

 _Al final nos separamos y el se llevó mi cuaderno de apuntes_

 _Espera... El cuaderno de apuntes en el que..._

 _Yo"_

 _-_ ¡tENGO UNA NOTA PERSONAL!- deku salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo rumbo a la habitación de katsuki para recuperar ese cuaderno

¡Que vergüenza! ¿Y si kacchan la encontraba entre sus mil garabatos? No lo aguantaría, aun no estaba listo para morir

Iba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba dicho lugar y se encontró con kirishima y kaminari, pasó de largo haciendo un gesto para saludar, eran dos horas libres y ambos estaban juntos frente a la puerta de una de sus habitaciones, vamos, obviamente iban a pasar ese tiempo a solas.

Al llegar por fin, abrió la puerta lentamente y entró procurando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese alertar al rubio

-¿donde está?- susurró para si mismo antes de caminar hacia el escritorio de katsuki y revisar todo lo que había encima

"¡Oh! La libreta de kacchan" pensó, por supuesto que no iba a ver que cosas nuevas había escrito katsuki, ahora estaba centrado en otra cosa y no era un suicida

Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito.

Izuku estaba a punto de rendirse y salir pero -se supone que nos íbamos a ver a las diez nerd ¿¡pUEDO SABER QUE MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ!?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de deku dejándolo paralizado y con una mueca de terror total justo frente a la puerta "t-tan cerca pero tan lejos"

-¿¡y!? ¿¡tE VAS A DIGNAR A RESPONDER O NO!?

-¿n-no estabas dormido kacchan?

-incluso si estaba dormido ¿¡que mierda te da el derecho a entrar aquí!?

-e-eh... Y-yo...- bakugou se fijó en que izuku había estado hurgando en su escritorio -si vas a buscar en un lugar como mínimo dejalo igual que como estaba antes

Deku soltó un chillido de dolor y empuñó sus manos por el nerviosismo -que buscabas nerd - el rubio se levantó de la cama y se acercó a el de forma amenazante -¿¡huh!? ¡Dime!

-b-buscaba mi cuaderno de apuntes ¡l-lo juro!

Kacchan no pudo creerle mucho, ahí se encontraba su libreta y el perfectamente pudo haberla tomado

-¿¡a si!? ¿¡Y por qué!?

-a-ahí... Tengo algo que preferiría que no vieras kacchan

-¿¡tus cosas de nerd!? Tch, no te preocupes las he visto todas - el peliverde se maldijo por ser tan desordenado -¡no es eso kacchan! Es algo más... ¡S-solo dame el cuaderno!

Katsuki tuvo una idea, ¡por fin sabía como dominar a su novio! -así que tanto lo quieres ¿huh? Pues tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga

"¿En qué me metí?" se preguntó izuku muerto del susto -y yo digo... - el rubio sonrió con satisfacción y frunció el ceño de forma altanera -que vengas aquí y me des un maldito beso

"¿Eh? ¿Kacchan acaso te volviste loco?" -e-eh... Kacchan yo-

-¿que mierda esperas? ¿Quieres tu cuaderno o no?

No es que deku no quisiera besar a kacchan, es solo que sentía que en cualquier momento lo dejaría medio muerto en el piso

Decidió hacerle caso de todas formas ¿por qué no?, si lo besaba probablemente moriría ¡y si no lo besaba también moriría!, honestamente prefería la primera

Así que caminó algo inseguro hacia bakugou y se centró en su sonrisa de superioridad —kacchan

—callate idiota — el peliverde tragó sonoramente antes de acercar sus labios a los de katsuki, quien estaba jodidamente impaciente por volver a probarlos

Las mejillas de ambos estaban enrojecidas, sus corazones latían muy rápidamente y sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban

Si deku no le iba a hacer caso entonces el iba a besarlo, le enseñaría a seguir órdenes

El rubio rodeó a su novio con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios en un beso que comenzó siendo suave y hasta tierno, ambos estaban muy inmersos y embobados en lo que hacían

Bueno... Deku estaba especialmente cansado.

Hasta ahora era el beso más largo que habían tenido, en realidad, por un pequeño error se había alargado y ese error consiste en deku tocando la entrepierna de bakugou con su pierna por accidente.

Debido a esto katsuki soltó un gemido casi inaudible y de paso hizo que izuku abriese los ojos como platos y se detuviese en seco.

Ese era el sonido que quería oír, y esta vez no era un sueño... En verdad quería volver a escucharlo

—¿k-kacchan?... — preguntó con algo de debilidad en su voz —tch... Alejate maldito

¿Quieren saber lo que pasa? Cuando deku está cansado suele seguir a sus instintos, así que como supongo que imaginan, deku hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el rubio y volvió a besarlo con rudeza aaventandose a la cama junto con el

Mordió el labio inferior de katsuki haciendo que este abriese la boca como acto reflejo y adentrando su lengua en la cavidad bucal para explorarla con total avidez

Bakugou estaba intentando resistirse pero extrañamente el agarre de su novio era muy fuerte

—d-deku ¡joder para bastardo! — exclamó al separarse por fin de ese beso.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al ver la mirada decidida y lujuriosa de izuku, en la que quedó perdido por unos cuantos segundos

Reprimió un quejido al sentir una mordida en su cuello, ¿que mierda estaba haciendo ese inútil? —¡ya dije que pararas idiota!

Pero el peliverde siguió, no podía reprimir las ganas de morder esa piel blanquecina y dejarla con marcas y un tono rojizo, ese no parecía ser el, pero si que lo era

Era el izuku que seguía sus deseos carnales, el izuku que quería oír los gemidos de kacchan... El izuku que quería dejar en claro que amaba a su novio precisamente de esa manera

Deku volvió a lamer esa piel tan suave del cuello de katsuki, le encantaba su textura y ese era el lugar perfecto para dejar "marcas de amor", deslizó su mano por debajo de la polera del rubio y sin cuidado alguno empezó a jugar con sus pezones, apretandolos y presionándolos

—a-ah ¡d-dEKU LO DIGO EN SERIO PARA! SI NO LO HACES TE VOY A EXPLOTAR LA MALDITA CARA—a bakugou le habían quedado muy claras las intenciones de izuku, el no iba a permitirlo —¿¡a-acaso se te olvidó que somos pendejos de quince años!?

Sin dejar de juguetear con el cuerpo de katsuki respondió —no, no se me ha olvidado kacchan, ¡es exactamente eso! Somos pendejos con las hormonas revueltas

—s-se supone que- ¡a-ahh! ¡Se supone que piensas inútil de mierda!— un beso silenció las palabras que saldrían después de aquella frase, un beso cargado de pasión y muy húmedo, de esos que llegan a producir el sonido de las bocas chocantes y las lenguas entrelazándose sin tacto alguno

—¿sabes kacchan? — el peliverde comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con la punta del pezón de bakugou —mi pene no piensa

Kacchan se sorprendió ante aquel comentario —q-quien mierda eres y ~¡hm~! Q-que hiciste con el inútil de deku

— ¡soy yo kacchan!— respondió con una sonrisa —es solo que...

—te ves tan lindo así que no puedo evitarlo — susurró con el tono más grave que pudo hacer en el oído del rubio, quien reprimió un gemido

—deku... Callate... ¡Y para!

Izuku logró despojar a katsuki de su polera y dejando un camino de chupones y lamidas por todo su pecho llegó a su pezón izquierdo, pero esta vez no lo presionó, sino que mordió su punta muy suavemente —t-te lo puto advierto deku d-detente

Su lengua hizo contacto con ese mismo punto haciendo que kacchan volviese a morderse el labio inferior al sentir el contacto caliente con su piel —¿lo ves kacchan?

Sin piedad alguna el peliverde empezó a hacer fricción entre sus entrepiernas —¡eres demasiado lindo!

—¡~hmm! T-tu definitivamente quieres morir

—depende — el rubio gimió al sentir presión en sus dos pezones al mismo tiempo —¿vas a matarme ahora? — preguntó izuku bajando su mano hacia los pantalones de bakugou y desabrochándolos

—¡o-oye no! ¡¿Donde mierda estás tocando!?

Deku no respondió y decidió dejar el pezón de su novio en paz... Debe admitir que el tono rojizo le iba muy bien, incluso hacía que se viese aún más apetecible

"Wow, está muy duro" pensó deku algo embelesado palpando el miembro de katsuki por encima del bóxer.

"N-no... No debía ser así" bakugou estaba temblando

"¡Yo debería estar en el lugar de deku!" y aún así el tomaba la iniciativa en todo.

Que injusto.

—¡d-deku hazme caso imbécil! ¿¡Acaso no sabes con quien mierda estás hablan- aAhh!~ ¡n-NO HAGAS ESO!

deku estaba fuera de control y definitivamente quería ver más de ese kacchan que necesitaba atención, logró bajarle los pantalones a bakugou y metió la mano por debajo de sus boxers presionando el glande lenta y tortuosamente, deleitándose con los gemidos que este intentaba acallar sin mucho éxito

Si, katsuki quería que deku se detuviera... Pero su entrepierna quería otra cosa

Izuku relamió sus labios al bajar y encontrarse frente a frente con el miembro de su novio, podía ver que el si que quería que lo lamiese pero... Muy fácil no lo haría ¡la verdad es que kacchan no debería estar tan enojado!...

Después de todo había conocido una nueva faceta del peliverde, una que le hacía suspirar en contra de su voluntad.

Deku estaba maravillado repartiendo besos en los muslos de katsuki, haciendo lo que quería con ellos, mordiéndolos y succionándolos con fuerza —o-oye... Dejate d-deku... En serio

—¿en serio quieres que pare?... Está bien — el peliverde se alejó unos centímetros del rubio

"Joder... Acaso... ¿Acaso lo necesito?" kacchan abrió los ojos que previamente tenía muy fuertemente cerrados y miró a izuku suplicante

—... Está bien— sonrió dulcemente, algo increíble era que aún haciendo ese tipo de cosas las sonrisas de izuku fuesen tiernas.

—¡n-no muerdas ahí bastardo!

Esta vez deku si hizo caso, pero bajó cuidadosamente la tela que cubría el miembro de bakugou

De acercó al glande y dio un pequeño beso escuchando con satisfacción un gemido del rubio, aprovechó el líquido pre seminal para lubricar sus dedos y con una mirada lujuriosa que pretendía ser inocente dijo —¿estás listo kacchan?

La pose sugerente lo decía todo, deku quería metérsela.

Y joder, deku **no** **iba** **a** **metérsela**

—¡e-esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos deku! ¿¡qUIERES QUE TE HAGA MIERDA LA CARA!?

—¿kacchan por qué harías eso? — acercó su dedo índice a la entrada de katsuki haciendo movimientos circulares y lentos — parece que lo quieres

—¡n-no jodas! — el peliverde adentró su dedo y comenzó a moverlo más fuertemente

—¡es jodidamente incómodo!

— ¡solo un poco más kacchan!— exclamó, katsuki intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas soportando el dolor y extendió su brazo con dirección a la cara de su novio.

Frunció aún más el ceño y mordió su labio una vez más tratando de alcanzar su objetivo.

Pero.

Justo a unos centímetros de poder explotarle la cara a su novio sintió un espasmo de puro placer recorrer su cuerpo, volvió a caer en el colchón con los ojos abiertos como platos y gimió muy fuertemente agradeciendo de paso que las paredes fueran gruesas

—ahí está— dijo el peliverde satisfecho, había encontrado la próstata y ahora podría hacer sentir mucho mejor a kacchan

—~¡a-ahh! ¡S-suficient-¡~A-Ahhh d-dEKU!

el rubio no terminaba de creer el que estuviese debajo de un pendejo inútil temblando como chihuahua y gimiendo más que una puta.

—voy a meter otro kacchan

—¡n-ni lo sueñes maldi-~¡a-Ahhh! D-DETENTE HIJO DE PUTA

el segundo dedo fue introducido, provocando que el líquido preseminal de kacchan aumentara, el estaba jodidamente mojado y ya no podía moverse ni resistirse

Sintió el movimiento brusco de ambos dedos palpar sin piedad alguna su punto g

—¿crees que ya estás lo suficientemente preparado kacchan? — el tono erótico en la voz de deku solo lo sumía aún más en un estado de irrealidad total

—~a-Ahh~ y-yo... — el habla ya no le salía, pero la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, el ya no podía más —ya veo

Deku sacó su miembro erecto y a dolorido de sus boxers y después de sacar sus dedos de la entrada de katsuki posicionó su glande de forma que hiciese una fricción placentera para ambos

—e-espera ¿¡d-de que tamaño es esa cosa!?

—mh, yo diría que el tuyo es un poco más grande — respondió tocando el glande del rubio fugazmente — ¡~A-Ahhh! ¡N-no toques ahí!

—como digas— izuku adentró su pene de la forma más lenta posible para no dañar a su novio —¡o-oye! S-sacalo

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas una vez más, siendo acalladas por un beso bastante rudo y húmedo dejando a ambos unidos por un hilillo de saliva

El rubio solo se dio cuenta de que el miembro de deku estaba dentro suyo cuando sintió una fuerte embestida golpear su próstata una vez más, soltó una seguidilla de gemidos cortos intentando aguantar el placer y se aferró a la espalda del peliverde con sus piernas en señal de necesidad

A la vez que daba otra embestida izuku no pudo evitar morder la perlada y ahora brillante piel del cuello de katsuki debido al sudor

—a-ah... D-deku j-joder ¡~A-Ahhh!

Los gemidos de bakugou solo incitaban a deku a aumentar la velocidad con la que movía sus caderas contra las del rubio, quien sintió como su pene era sacudido de arriba hacia abajo por la mano de su novio sin tacto alguno.

Katsuki en verdad no cabía en su placer, sus sentidos estaban tan nublados como los de izuku —¡d-dEKU! v-voy a venirme ¡e-en serio a-AhHh!

—c-corramonos juntos kacchan ¡e-en verdad ya no soporto!

Bakugou se aferró con sus manos temblorosas a la espalda de deku dejando marcados rasguños, ambos soltaban gemidos de placer puro y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más desiguales, ya podían sentir ese espasmo final por todo su cuerpo y el semen salir de sus penes junto a un último y sonoro gemido proveniente de la garganta de kacchan.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos por el agotamiento.

...

Lo primero que vio deku al despertar fue a su novio durmiendo tranquilamente, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de recordar todo lo que le había hecho hace un rato, su cara sorpresa y susto no tuvo precio.

—¿¡q-que... Qué hice!? ¡kacchan va a matarme!

—¡oh si QUE VOY A MATARTE DEKU!— gritó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas, podía sentir como el semen de izuku escurría en su ano, cuando intentó levantarse para golpearlo una punzada muy fuerte en la espalda baja lo forzó a volver a su posición original —¡cuando logre moverme vas a ver!

—¡kacchan lo siento mucho! ¡En serio!

Kacchan hizo un gesto de decepción —si haces algo entonces no te arrepientas como un cobarde después nerd...

—¿e-eh?

—ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para cagarte a puteadas, el cargador con patas y kirishima vendrán en un rato

—kacchan no se a que quieres llegar  
—abre mi cajón del escritorio y saca las malditas llaves, cierra la puerta desde afuera y distraelos

El peliverde le hizo caso a su novio en sus indicaciones, les dijo a los chicos que había estado cuidando a kacchan porque este tenía fiebre y no podía trabajar, ambos lo creyeron y se fueron a hacer el trabajo solos.  
En las cuatro horas que kacchan había ocupando en pensar medio inválido llegó a una conclusión.

El definitivamente odiaba a deku, odiaba amarlo y odiaba el que se le hiciera simplemente irresistible en toda circunstancia, odiaba que tomara la iniciativa en todo y tenía ganas de matarlo todos los días, odiaba que en todo lo que intentaba con el terminara saliendole el tiro por la culata y sobretodo odiaba su sonrisa

¿Pero saben qué? Deku era su novio y "no tenía de otra"

Incluso si deku era un completo inútil, era el inútil que amaba

Siempre se niega, pero en el fondo sabemos que el siempre estará a su lado.

Porque deku es suyo.

.

.

.

 **(Primero** **lo** **primero, si** **te** **leíste** **este** **ultimo** **capítulo** **sin** **pausas, mis** **respetos, te** **acabas** **de** **chantar** **7000 palabras** **de** **una, inicialmente** **iban a ser** **solo 6000 pero ese** **lemon Asqueroso se me** **alargó** **a** **2000 .**

 **Okay, ahora** **si, los** **pondré** **en** **contexto.**

 **Es** **la** **primera** **vez** **que** **logro** **concretar** **algo** **como** **un** **fanfic y** **honestamente** **me** **siento** **realizada, lo** **siento** **si** **les** **pareció** **muy** **corto** **pero** **desde** **el** **inicio** **planeaba** **hacerlo** **de** **20 capítulos, ya que si no lo hacía de ese modo tarde o temprano me iba a aburrir de escribir y prefiero por mucho hacer algo corto** **y terminarlo, a** **hacer** **algo** **largo** **y** **nunca** **darle** **un** **final, en** **todo** **lo** **que** **escribí** **intenté** **mantener** **las** **personalidades** **de** **deku** **y** **kacchan** **lo** **más** **apegadas** **a** **lo** **canon** **posible, aunque** **creo que** **muy** **bien** **no** **me** **salió, jeje.**

 **También** **ha ocurrido** **algo** **que** **me pareció** **bastante** **extraño, ha** **habido** **harta mas** **gente** **leyendo** **esto, ¿se los** **habrán** **compartido? Ni** **idea**

 **Como** **sea, espero** **no** **haberlos** **decepcionado** **y** **también** **espero** **que** **el** **final** **que** **le** **hice** **a** **esta** **historia** **sea** **digno** **y** **decente.**

 **¿Recuerdan que** **les** **dije** **que** **aún** **no** **había** **acabado? Eso** **es** **verdad** **;^)**

 **En** **forma** **de** **epilogo** **voy a escribir** **drabbles** **sobre** **esos** **dos** **y** **lo** **que** **pasó** **después** **de** **este** **capítulo** **final, además, esto** **no** **es** **lo único** **que** **voy** **a** **escribir** **sobre** **esta** **hermosa** **pareja, también** **voy** **a** **hacer** **una** **"historia" que** **solo** **tenga** **one-shots, así** **que** **no** **voy** **a** **tener** **que** **seguir** **un** **"hilo** **de** **trama", bueno, digo esto** **solo** **por** **si** **les interesa.**

 **¡Espero haberlos** **divertido** **con** **este** **fic** **de** **mierda! Bye** **3 )**


End file.
